El Camino del Viento
by MarkQuinn
Summary: Harris un joven sin futuro es entrenado por el legendario espadachin Yasuo.
1. Memorias de Harris

El unico ruido que se escuchaba ese dia en el centro de entrenamiento de la Liga de las Leyendas era el choque de espadas de 2 espadachines, especificamente, uno era Yasuo, junto a el estaba un joven llamado Harris.

¿Pero quien es el? Ahora les contare como ingreso a la Liga de las Leyendas y como conocio a su maestro Yasuo.

Harris nacio en un barrio pobre de la ciudad de Ionia, su familia sufria mucho para poder pagar sus necesidades asi que apenas alcanzo los 15 años, Harris entro a una pandilla de ladrones para poder pagar sus necesidades. No le iba mal pero tampoco muy bien, de todo lo que consiguiese solo podria quedarse con un 30 % ya que debia repartirse entre todos los miembros de la pandilla.

Fue hasta que cumplio 17 años donde su vida cambiaria por completo. Un dia al estar aporreando a otro hombre, Harris y su pandilla sintieron una fuerte ráfaga de viento que los hizo estremecerse dando tiempo al hombre de salir corriendo. La rafaga de viento ceso y de la nada un misterioso espadachin salio.

-¿Estan seguros de lo que estan haciendo?-Dijo el espadachin mientras desenfundaba su katana de su cinturón y hacia unos movimientos intimidantes con su arma.

-¡No se que haras tu Harris pero nosotros nos vamos de aqui!- Exclamaron temerosos sus compañeros mientras se iban corriendo del lugar.

Harris saco un pequeño cuchillo que tenia y se paro enfrente del extraño.

-¡No te tengo miedo, he enfrentado cosas peores!-Grito Harris

El espadachin dio una carcajada mientras se ponia en posición de pelea

-¿Ah si?, ¿Te has enfrentado a algo que te pueda hacer esto?-El misterioso espadachin lanzo un tornado de su espada que elevo a Harris por los aires. Despues de ser elevado algunos metros del suelo el joven azoto en contra del suelo.

Harris tardo en levantarse pero finalmente lo logro algo adolorido del estomago.

-No, nunca me habia enfrentado a algo que pueda hacer esto-Contesto Harris a la anterior pregunta que le habia hecho el extraño.

El espadachin guardo su espada en su cinturón y parecio poner una cara mas agradable por unos segundos.

-Tienes potencial muchacho, muchos guerreros han muerto tras recibir ese tornado-Dijo algo mas tranquilo el extraño.

-Potencial para ser azotado en el suelo deberia de ser-Dijo Harris mientras se intentaba ir del lugar probablemente los guardias hubieran escuchado su pequeña pelea...si es que se la puede llamar pelea a esto.

Derrepente una idea salto a la cabeza de Harris ¿Que tal si ese espadachin lo entrenaba para ser igual de fuerte que el? Su familia ya habia podido salir del barrio apestoso en el que vivian y se habian establecido en un apartamento en el barrio principal. Era hora de forjar su vida y el queria convertirse en un gran espadachin, le habia aburrido la vida de ser una sabandija ladrona.

-Oiga usted espere...ehm...Señor?-Dijo Harris algo confundido ya que no sabia como llamarlo.

- ¿Que se te ofrece?-Dijo este muy tranquilo

-¿Usted podria entrenarme para ser un gran espadachin como usted?, tal como el mejor que existe Ionia dicen que se llama Yasuo-Menciono Harris emocionado

El extraño tomo algo de aire y contesto la pregunta de Harris con firmeza.

-Ehm, ¿Sabes quien soy yo?, yo soy ese espadachin del que hablas, Soy Yasuo-Contesto Yasuo la pregunta.

-Y acerca de eso de entrenarte...no estoy muy seguro si pueda estoy en una institucion y a menos de que estes inscrito no puedes entrar y blablaba-

La cara de Harris quedo desilusionada, este penso que podria ingresar a esa institucion que habia mencionado.

-Bien, solo dame la dirección de ese lugar y entrare-Dijo Harris decidido.

-Ve al Instituto de la guerra y si es que puedes pasar las duras pruebas que hay estaras ahi dentro. Y cuando estes dentro solo me buscas y listo. Seras entrenado por mi. Ahora tengo que irme...recuerda seguir el camino del viento-Dijo Yasuo y misteriosamente desaparecio dejando una rafaga de viento tras el.

Harris tenia varias dudas sobre lo que hacia el fuera de esa tal institución tan grande como lo era la Liga de Leyendas, ¿Por que no estaba Yasuo dentro de ella?

"Habra tenido un permiso especial" Pensó Harris

Eran altas horas de la noche asi que decidio ir hacia alla a las primeras horas del dia. Llego a su casa cansado sus padres estaba ya dormidos camino casi de hurtadillas para no hacer ruido y al llegar a su cuarto se lanzo a su cama para dormir y estar listo para la mañana siguiente.

A la mañana siguiente se puso la ropa liguera para combatir y cuidadosamente tomo el arma sagrada de su padre, una espada curvada que podia lanzarse como boomerang, ya que el solo tenia su cuchillo personal con el que solia robar. Tambien dejo una nota explicando hacia donde iria.

"Espero que si fallo y tengo que volver a casa no me revienten"Penso algo preocupado Harris

Al llegar se dio cuenta de lo grande que era el lugar, unas enormes puertas metalicas eran el unico paso entre ser un habitante cualquier y el de ser un "Campeon" de la Liga de las Leyendas.

Antes de poder entrar un guardia le dijo a Harris que las pruebas serian en el campo de entrenamiento que estaba a la izquierda del lugar principal.

Harris vio que el lugar estaba vacio, al parecer no muchos intentaban pasar las duras pruebas que le habia dicho Yasuo. Despues el mismo guardia le dio indicaciones para que fuera con el mismisimo Garen Crownward ya que a el le tocaba dar las pruebas este mes.

-Bien lo primero que tienes que hacer es destrozar esos 30 muñecos en 30 segundos-

Harris se mostro impactado al escuchar el poco tiempo del que dispondria pero rápidamente penso en algo.

-Listo...Preparado...¡DEMACIAAAA!-Exclamo Garen mientras levantaba su gran espada.

Harris saco su espada-boomerang que habia "tomado prestado" de su padre y lo lanzo con mucha fuerza con lo cual consiguio derribar diez de los treinta muñecos que habia. Mientras el arma llegaba a las manos de su dueño este demostro sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo rompiendo cinco muñecos mas con unas fuertes patadas a la cabeza.

Quedaban diez segundos restantes y 5 muñecos mas. con la espada en mano Harris se acerco a los muñecos que faltaban y los destrozo a todos al mismo tiempo con un golpe giratorio.

-¡EXCELENTE GOLPE GIRATORIO!-Exclamo Garen desde mas lejos con el cronometro en mano

-Ah cierto felicidades por completar esta prueba, ahora solo tendras que llenar el papeleo y estaras dentro-Dijo Garen mientras se retiraba del lugar donde estaba Harris a esperar a mas nuevos futuros "campeones"

-Esto fue lo mas facil que he hecho en mi vida nunca pense que fuera tan sencillo entrar a este lugar tan importante en Runaterra-Exclamo alegre Harris y luego se fue a otra habitación a llenar el papeleo donde firmaba contratos, cosas medicas, nombre, lugar de nacimiento y esas cosas.

Al final el operador recogio sus papeles y le dijo su habitación donde se estableceria dentro de el instituto de la guerra. Era la HQ-24.

Harris se dirigio hacia su habitación tuvo que subir bastantes escaleras hasta llegar a su lugar donde posiblemente estaria el resto de su vida luchando y entrenando con Yasuo... si es que lo encontraba. Harris llego a su cuarto y entro estaba muy ordenado y tenia una cama bastante grande donde descansar. Extrañamente todas sus pertenencias ya estaban acomodadas en los cajones del armario.

Despues de revisar toda la habitación decidio preguntar donde buscar al espadachin Yasuo, la primera persona a la que vio fue a un ninja con un traje azul y una mascara que cubria su rostro.

-Oye tu ninja azul ¿Podrias decirme donde esta Yasuo?-Pregunto Harris intentado ser lo mas amable posible con aquel campeon de la liga.

-Para tu información soy Shen, ninja de la orden de Kinkou y la ultima vez que lo vi estaba en el patio sentado en un árbol-Contesto algo temperamental Shen para despues irse con otros 2 ninjas, uno era pequeño y tenia una voz muy chillona, la otra era una ninja con un traje verde y un cuerpo muy Sexy. Pero bueno sigamos con nuestra historia

Harris se perdio fácil unos 30 minutos buscando el patio pero luego encontro la puerta hacia el patio y ahi vio a Yasuo contemplando el cielo sentado en la rama de un árbol.

-¡Hey Yasuo, soy yo el joven con potencial!-Exclamo con fuerza Harris para que Yasuo lo escuchara

Yasuo se sobresalto y se cayo desde la rama del arbol pero con una tremenda agilidad consiguio caer de pie que dejo a Harris sorprendido

-Ja ¿Ahora quieres que comenzemos el entrenamiento, no?-Dijo Yasuo con una cara seria

-¡Pues lo mas antes posible por favor!-Esclamo denuevamente alegre Harris ya que estaba muy contento de que un espadachin legendario como Yasuo lo entrenaria.

-Esta bien, ya que estas tan emocionado...-Dijo Yasuo dejando un suspiro despues este le hizo una seña a Harris de que lo siguiera hasta su lugar de entrenamiento.

**Y asi es como se comienza a forjar la historia de Harris el aprendiz del viento...**

_¿Les gusto? Eso espero, me gustaria recibir criticas sobre esto ya que es el primer fiction que escribo. Muchas gracias por leerlo :3_


	2. ¡Enfrenta el viento!

Harris y Yasuo estaban chocando espadas ese dia, era el primer entrenamiento de Harris con el y esperaba no decepcionarlo en lo absoluto. Los movimientos de Yasuo eran agiles y muy rápidos tal como el viento, Harris intentaba mantener su paso pero sus movimientos eran mas torpes y toscos que los de su entrenador.

Yasuo llevaba puesto un traje ligero que le otorgaba mucha ligereza y agilidad al combatir pero dejaba su pecho al descubierto, todo esto dejandose el pelo en una coleta. Harris siguiendo los pasos de su entrenador se puso el mismo traje que el y amarrando una coleta con su roja cabellera.

Fue hasta un buen encontronazo entre los 2 que Harris cayo al suelo tras un buen corte de Yasuo.

-Juego, Set y Partido-Dijo Yasuo con voz seria mientras tendia la mano hacia Harris para que se levantase. Este ultimo tomo su mano y se levanto rápidamente del suelo.

-Aun tienes mucho camino por el delante...Ehm...¿Cual es tu nombre?-Pregunto Yasuo

-¡Soy Harris Anderson, señor!-Contesto su alumno con firmeza como si se tratase de su general en el ejercito

-Bien Harris, dejate las formalidades a un lado dime Yasuo mejor, ¿Gustas?-Menciono Yasuo mientras sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos de su bolsillo.

-Nah, no suelo fumar-Declino Harris mientras veia a su maestro fumarse un cigarrillo ya mientras el dia atardecia

Se tomaron un pequeño descanso antes de continuar su entrenamiento, Si bien estaban usando espadas de practica sin filo los golpes a un dolian como uno verdadero para Harris que estaba algo cansado tras su primer embate contra Yasuo.

-Bien, basta de descansos sigamos- Dijo Yasuo cuando guardaba la cajetilla denuevo en sus bolsillos y apagaba el cigarro que traia en la boca.

Yasuo le estaba enseñando a Harris lo mas basico en el arte de la espada, rechazar y contraatacar. Le puso una muestra con uno de los muñecos de madera que habia visto en su prueba para entrar a la Liga pero este se veia mas fuerte y vivo ya que mencionaba se movia y decia unas palabras raras al azar y llevaba una espada e un escudo.

Yasuo espero a que el muñeco lo atacara, cuando el muñeco ataco Yasuo rechazo el golpe con su espada que sostenia con una mano y luego con su brazo libre le dio un codazo en el estomago para hacerlo retrocedor. Luego termino con el con un fuerte sablazo que lo partio a la mitad.

-¡Wow, muy impresionante!-Dijo Harris con los ojos saltados de la emoción

-Heh y esto apenos es lo basico muchacho, ahora es tu turno de intentarlo-Reacciono Yasuo dandose muchos aires.

Harris se paro enfrente del muñeco de madera vivo mientras Yasuo lo activava para que atacara al joven espadachin.

El muñeco ataco rápidamente pero Harris imitando lo que habia hecho Yasuo rechazo el ataque y le propino un fuerte codazo que hizo retroceder al muñeco. Mientras estaba aturdido por el golpe Harris le dejo un hollo en medio de su estomago tras la fuerte estocada que le dio.

-Aprendes rápido...Anderson-Dijo Yasuo alegre recordando rápidamente su nombre

Minutos despues al mismo campo de entrenamiento llego un "campeón" ya muy conocido dentro de la Liga de Leyendas, se hacia llamar Maestro Yi y venia junto con un mono que llevaba un baston que se podia alargar. Al verlo llegar la cara de Yasuo se transformo completamente de una pseudo-alegre a una seria y enojada.

-¿Que haces con ese mono? ¿Enseñarle arte del mierda Yuju?-Exclamo con enojo Yasuo.

La enemistad entre Yasuo y el Maestro Yi era principalmente por el "supuesto asesinato de Yasuo". Yi fue de los primeros en acusarlo y hacer que lo mandaran a ser perseguido por casi toda su vida hasta que encontro cabida en la liga de las leyendes.

-Su nombre es WUJU...Asesino. ¿Y a ese que le enseñas? ¿Como abandonar cargos y asesinar ancianos?-Contestó con una sonrisa picara con toda la intención de provocar a Yasuo.

Yasuo estubo a punto de cortarle el cuello pero se contuvo ya que las peleas que no fueran de entrenamiento o en la Grieta del Invocador, los que estubieran involucrados estarian en serios problemas.

Harris tuvo la idea de separarlos pero despues pensó que eso podria ocacionar mas problemas entre ellos.

-¿Y que tal si nuestros dos alumnos se enfrentan a ver que tanto han aprendido? Seria solo "entrenamiento"-Dijo el Maestro Yi ya que Yasuo se habia quedado sin habla tras el anterior comentario.

-Por mi esta bien, aqui veras como El Camino del Viento es superior a cualquier arte-Contesto Yasuo aceptando el desafio de Yi.

-Pero señor ni siquiera hemos entrenado 1 semana-Menciono Harris algo nervioso por lo que seria su primera pelea contra alguien que no fuera Yasuo dentro de la liga.

-No me importa Harris, solo rechaza y contraataca, y partelele la cara a su alumno del Yuju-Dijo Yasuo lleno de furia.

Del otro bando el mono que se llamaba Wukong alargo un poco mas su bastón antes de la pelea

Ambos se plantaron en un pequeño campo de batalla que habia en el lugar. En el suelo habian varias piedrecitas regadas por lo que si cualquiera de los dos caia sufriria mucho con esas piedrecitas pequeñas.

-Hey, espero que sea una buena pelea, soy Wukong-Dijo el mono que estaba enfrente de Harris

-Harris Anderson, solo eso te dire-Se expreso friamente Harris al igual como lo hubiera hecho su entrenador.

Wukong inicio atacando con rápidos bastonazos hacia la cabeza de Harris, el aprendiz del viento los bloqueaba uno a uno con su espada pero esto le estaba cansando mucho, intentaba darle el codazo a Wukong pero este daba muchos saltos alrededor del campo de pelea.

No fue hasta un entonces en el que el mono acerto un bastonazo en la cabeza de Harris lo cual lo derrumbo hacia el suelo picandose su espalda descubierta con las piedras que estaban regadas por el suelo.

Wukong intento acertarle otro palazo mientras estaba en el suelo pero Harris detuvo el golpe sosteniendo el bastón entre sus dos piernas, lo cual le dio tiempo para levantarse y detener el golpe.

"Eso se vio genial pero lo que no saben es que me dolio hasta la medula" Dijo Harris en sus pensamientos

Wukong quedo desconcentrado tras ver su ataque bloqueado de forma tan poco ortodoxa lo cual le dio tiempo a Harris a conectarle dos buenos espadazos en el pecho.

Pero lo que no sabia esque ese era un Wukong falso y detras de la espalda de Harris, Wukong empezo a girar como un tornado dandole fuertes golpes a Harris, en su espalda quedaron varios moretones tras el ataque del aprendiz de Maestro Yi.

Harris sintio que algo misterioso le daba mas fuerzas para combatir, algo que le recobraba sus heridas en ese momento una energía verde comenzo a surgir de su espada

"¿Que demonios es este poder que estoy sintiendo?" Pensó extrañado Harris

Como si la fuerza lo controlara, Harris solto un pequeño tornado desde su espada que elevo hacia los aires a Wukong, despues dio un salto hacia los aires donde se encontraba Wukong dandole varios espadazos antes de caer al suelo.

Wukong quedo lastimado e inconciente al caer y el Maestro Yi fue a socorrerlo, puso al mono a sus espaldas, a pesar de ser muy pequeño Yi tenia muchas fuerzas. Despues se lo llevo a la enfermeria lo mas probable

-Parece que tenemos un ganador-Dijo Yasuo felicitando a Harris

-Bien hecho, destrozaste a ese alumno del Yuju...¿Pero esa tecnica del viento? ¿Donde aprendiste eso?-Pregunto algo confundido Yasuo

-La verdad no lo se, digamos que solo salio de mi-Contesto algo confudido Harris

-Bueno, lo que importa es que venciste a ese tipo y que todos estamos contentos ahora, ¿Sabes que? Te invitare una cerveza para celebar esto-Comento Yasuo emocionado por la idea de ir a tomar unas cuantas jarras de ese exquisito licor

-Una cerveza no le cae mal a nadie-Dijo Harris con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Harris siguio a Yasuo hacia el bar que habia dentro de la institución, una idea de los alcoholicos de Jax y Gragas surgio en la creación de este bar.

Dentro estaban varios campeones de la liga, Ahri, Syndra,Draven y una chica que estaba con su pajaro que nunca antes habia visto fueron los primeros que pudo avistar Harris.

Yasuo y Harris se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que habia. Yasuo pidio la jarra mas grande que habia para Harris. Este ultimo estaba distraido viendo a la Kumikho Ahri.

-Con que eres un picaron, eh?-Bromeo Yasuo al verlo observando tan fijamente a Ahri.

-Hey, no lo veas tan mal, en la ciudad no se van chicas tan hermosas como ella-Contesto Harris a la broma de Yasuo

Despues Harris cambio su vista a la chica que estaba con el ave, estaba dandole algunas semillas al ave. Nunca en las batallas de la Liga de Leyendas que transmitian por la television habia visto a aquella chica. A Harris le parecio muy hermosa una bonita cabellera roja como el fuego y unos inquietantes ojos verdi-azules.

Un poco mas tarde la cerveza llego, era de un tamaño colosal.

-Wow, no creo que me pueda tomar todo esto-Dijo Harris a Yasuo

-Esto es como un entrenamiento mas que medira tu resistencia...asi que tienes que terminartela-Menciono Yasuo.

Harris le dio un largo trago a la jarra y despues la dejo a un lado para preguntarle algo a su maestro.

-Esa chica con el ave...¿cual es su nombre? nunca la habia visto-Pregunto Harris interesado

-Hmm, ella es Quinn lleva su tiempo aqui pero no es muy popular que digamos ¿por que la pregunto?

-Solo información extra-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2**

_Si tienen sugerencias dejanlas en el review, si quieren que algun personaje creado por ustedes aparezca mandenmelo por MP y vere que puedo hacer :3  
_


	3. Altas y Bajas

Yasuo y Harris seguian bebiendo en el bar llamado Jax&Gragas(Que nombre tan original, me pregunto a quien se le ocurrio?). Todo eran risas y alcohol hasta que Maestro Yi irrumpio en el bar derribando la puerta de una patada voladora.

Gragas que estaba sirviendo esa noche mostro su descontento con lo que acababa de hacer Yi, era una puerta de madera muy fina y le habia costado muy caro ponerla para que alguien llegara y la derrumbara de una patada.

Maestro Yi se acerco con furia hacia la mesa de Harris y Yasuo. Todos los presentes los veian con curiosidad, Quinn principalmente dejo de leer una revista y comenzo a observar lo que acontecia a Harris y Maestro Yi.

-Yasuo, ¡TU Alumno casi mata a Wukong!-Exclamo con ira Yi dando un golpe fuerte en la mesa derribando las bebidas de ambos. Uno de los encargados del bar rápidamente agarro un trapeador empezo a limpiar la bebida esparramada por el suelo.

-Tu mismo lo dices CASI lo mata-Contesto Yasuo con una sonrisa mostrando picardia y a la vez tratando de evitar la conversación

-¡Le rompio la mitad de sus huesos!, dificilmente podra volver a caminar otra vez y todo por tu culpa...-Dijo Maestro Yi con una mirada triste hacia Harris mientras recordaba la imagen de Wukong en la enfermeria.

-Oye pues...perdon no sabia que un simple ataque pudiera causarle tanto daño-Contesto Harris intentando disculparse

-¿Crees que con un perdon arreglaras todo esto? Tuvo suerte de seguir viviendo...Un dia sabras lo que es el bajo mi espada...Malnacido- Yi se encontraba en un estado de furia-enojo-tristeza, lo mejor seria no cruzarle la palabra o confrontarle.

Harris al escuchar el insulto que recibio de Yi, un flama dentro de el se encendio y lo incito a tomarlo del cuello y despues azotarlo hacia una mesa. Contestando asi al insulto de Maestro Yi.

-Vuelveme a llamar asi y tu seras el siguiente en estar casi muerto-Dijo maliciosamente Harris y despues salio del establecimiento con rumbo hacia su cuarto evadiendo a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente.

Todo el establecimiento quedo en silencio incluyendo al que estaba limpiando el destrozo de Harris. Despues todos los comensales se fueron llendo uno por uno

-Estos nuevos...entran aqui y ya se creen los mejores del lugar-Dijo Maestro Yi adolorido mientras se levantaba del suelo con un salto y se retiraba del lugar

-Bueno...sera mejor que yo me vaya-Dijo Yasuo antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-Ja, que nobles destrozan puertas, mesas, jarras y se van. Un dia me lo van a pagar-Dijo casi llorando Gragas

Harris subio las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto y al llegar azoto la puerta y se encerro. Se quito la ropa y se zambullo dentro de su cama comenzando a pensar sobre lo que habia hecho hace unos minutos.

-Pero que estupido soy y hize todo esto en frente de esa chica...¿como se llamaba? Quinn-Se decia repetidamente Harris dentro de su cabeza hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo desahogo de sus pensamientos.

Harris se puso rápidamente algo de ropa y se dirigio a abrir la puerta. Era Yasuo y tenia una cara enojada y parecia dispuesto a ponerle la regañiza de su vida a su alumno.

-Solo dame una explicación de por que hiciste todo ese show en el bar y me ire de aqui-Dijo Yasuo mientras esparaba una respuesta.

-No vengas a joderme mas el dia, por favor. Creo que ya tuve suficiente con que todos me odien ahora- Contesto Harris de mala gana e indispuesto de contestarle a su entrenador

-Si esta es la respuesta adecuada pues bien, te veo en el entrenamiento mañana-Dijo Yasuo con una voz tranquila como si entendiera el estado en el que se sentia Harris. Cerro la puerta y se dirigio hacia su habitación para dormir, eran altas horas de la noche ya.

Cuando Harris se acosto en su cama listo para dormirse y olvidar todo lo que habia pasado en ese dia hasta que el sonido de la puerta lo atormento otra vez. Obligado se levanto a abrir la puerta y ¿cual fue la sorpresa? su linda flor de verano llamada Quinn estaba ahi afuera.

-Ehm...Hola?-Le dijo Harris sonrojado y algo sorprendido. No pensaba que ella lo hiciera alguien en la Liga de las Leyendas.

-Si no te molesta voy a pasar-

Harris hizo que Quinn pasara y ambos se sentaron en el sillón que habia en el cuarto. Harris estaba muy incomodo con ella ahi, la lengua se le trababa y tenia un nudo en su garganta.

-Y ehm...¿Que haces aqui?-Pregunto Harris rompiendo el silencio que habia.

-Nada, solo visitaba al campeon de la liga mas popular en estos momentos, si te molesta me puedo ir- Contesto Quinn a su pregunta.

-No, no me molesta en lo absoluto puedes quedarte... En otras cosas, ¿yo el mas popular en estos momentos?-Dijo Harris confundido, el se hacia como el mas odiado por todos tras lo que le hizo a Wukong y al Maestro Yi.

-Si, al parecer tras tus actos de rebeldia tu nombre ya esta rondando por todos los lugares, no te sorprendas si derrepente todos quieran estar a tu lado o incluso si recibes amenazas de muerte- Informo Quinn mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos marrones de Harris.

Los ojos verdi-azules de Quinn volvian loco a Harris, tal vez solo la habia visto una sola vez pero fue suficiente para enamorarse de ella, el no pretendia que mantuvieran una relación amorosa con tan solo ser conocidas le bastaba.

-Hasta tal vez te manden a las operaciones especiales de la Liga-Continuo Quinn hablando.

-¿Y exactamente que son esas operaciones especiales?-Pregunto Harris tratando de prolongar su conversación

-Son variadas pueden ir desde ir a explorar un pueblo abandonado, rescatar a alguien, etc-Explico Quinn mientras desprendia un pequeño bostezo y se levantaba del sillón.

-Bueno, fue un gusto hablar contigo, pero estoy muy cansada tal vez sigamos hablando mañana Harris- Quinn abrio la puerta y se fue con dirección a su habitación.

Harris se quedo sentado en el sillón pensando sobre lo que habia charlado con Quinn, en especial sobre aquellas operaciones especiales a las cuales le encantaria ir peo al final llego a una deducción.

-Nah, ella quiere algo conmigo-Pensó Harris y se levanto del sillón para finalmente tomar un merecido descanso tras aquel pesado dia lleno de acción.

A la mañana siguiente Harris se levanto a las 8:30 AM, el entrenamiento con Yasuo comenzaba a las 9:30, en una hora exactamente. Se dio una ducha y esta vez se dejo su cabellera roja suelta en vez de hacerse una coleta como la otra vez.

Se puso una armadura ligera que le dejaba una parte del abdomen descubierto y salio de su habitación rumbo al comedor para tener energías antes del entrenamiento.

Pidio un cereal y un jugo de naranja para desayunar para despues sentarse en una mesa para comerselo.

Al terminarse el desayuno devolvio la bandeja en la que tenia el desayuno y se encamino hacia el área de entrenamiento donde lo esperaba Yasuo todos los dias pero en el camino varios campeones lo saludaron como si fueron mejores amigos.

-Buen dia Harris- Lo saludo Darius el guerrero Noxiano que venia junto con su hermano Draven

Harris siguio caminando y esta vez Talon DuCoteau se detuvo a saludarlo

-Harris Anderson, gusto en saludarlo-Dijo Talon mientras ambos estrechaban manos y despues los dos continuaron su camino

Al llegar al área de entrenamiento Yasuo le lanzo una espada rápidamente y Harris la tomo con su mano izquierda listo para comenzar.

-¿Este dia que haremos entrenador?-Pregunto ancioso Harris

-Este dia te enseñare a aprender el Muro de Viento, no es algo que se aprenda a la primera vez asi que puede que estemos varios dias practicando esto-Contesto Yasuo

-Fantastico, ¡no puedo esperar a aprender eso! Aunque nisiquiera sepa que hace-

Despues de escuchar la ingenuidad de Harris desenfundo su katana y dio un golpe hacia la nada. Pasados unos segundos un gran muro de viento aparecio delante de Yasuo.

-Ahora intenta lanzarle todo lo que tengas a la mano, Anderson-Ordeno Yasuo.

Harris lanzo piedras, flechas, jabalinas, lanzas, espadas pero ninguna de estas pudo traspasar aquel potente muro que habia hecho aparecer Yasuo. Harris se quedo impactado con la fuerza del muro ¿Como es que simplemente viento puediera detener tanta fuerza?

-La fuerza del muro depende sobre que tanta energía y concentación uses en el, si al menos pudieras hacer que aparezca el muro no duraria nada. Dudo que puedas canalizar energía tan rápido para hacerlo- Dijo Yasuo tratando de desmotivar a Harris pero a la vez sirviendo como una motivación.

-Esta bien no confies en mi, pero cuando lo haga aparecer te lo restregare en tu cara- Contesto Harris que comenzo a comportarse muy agresivo hacía cualquier persona desde aquel incidente con Yi.

Harris desenfundo la espada que le habia lanzado Yasuo al haber llego al área de entrenamiento y se preparo para invocar al muro de viento. Sostuvo con mucha fuerza su espada y despues dio un golpe hacia la nada tal como lo habia hecho Yasuo, pero nada aparecio.

-Solo concentrate en el muro y en nada mas, los pensamientos ajenos a el muro te impediran hacer aparecerlo-Aconsejó Yasuo mientras observaba atentamente desde una banca que habia ahi cerca

Harris no podia concentrarse bien, tenia en su cabeza varias cosas que lo distraian principalmente se trataba de Quinn. Harris lo intento mil y un veces pero ningun intento resulto en hacer aparecer el muro.

-Yasuo, mejor enseñame otra cosa, creo que nunca podre aprender esto-Dijo algo desilusionado Harris

-¿Tan rápido te rindes? Yo aprendi a hacer esto a los 10 años, si no aprendes a hacer esto no podras continuar con el Camino del Viento Harris-Menciono Yasuo intentado "motivar" a su alumno

-Esta bien, Esta bien, seguire intentando, soy un hombre no un maricon que se rinde-

Esta vez Harris se mostro mucho mas concentado, cerro los ojos y hizo el intento de aparecer el muro. El muro aparecio pero era demasiado pequeño era como del tamaño del tejón explorador Teemo.

-Hahahahaha, eso es todo el poder que tienes? Pense que eras un poco mejor pero creo que me equivoque contigo-Menciono Yasuo burlandose del insignificante tamaño del muro de viento que habia aparecido Harris

-Grrr, ¡tengo mucho mas y se lo demostrare!- Exclamo Harris algo enojado por las constantes burlas de su entrenador.

-Pues hasta ahora solo me has desmostrado lo patetico que eres invocando muros de viento, si sigues asi tendre que tomar algunas medidas para que aprendas esto a la fuerza-

Al igual que la otra vez en la batalla contra Wukong, la espada se torno de color verde lo cual significaba que esta estaba preparada para lanzar un ataque de viento.

"¡Oh si, Yasuo se sentira mal tras haberse burlado de mi!" Pensó al ver que su espada se habia tornado de un color verde.

Harris dio el clasico espadazo hacia la nada para invocar el muro de viento, esta vez salio un muro de tamaño mediano no tan grande como el de Yasuo pero tampoco tan pequeño como el de la otra vez.

-Ha, Ahora que opinas de este gran muro impenetrable-Dijo Harris dandose muchos aires tras haber logrado alzar un muro de viento.

-Bien, ahora veamos que tan resistente es- Yasuo se levanto de la banca en la que estaba sentado y comenzo a lanzar objetos tal como lo habia hecho Harris con su muro.

El muro aguanto cinco jabalinas antes de que se deshiciera, al romperse el muro Harris sintio como si un golpe le hubiera pegado directamente al cuerpo.

-Ah, olvide decirlo, el arte del viento consume tu energia de una manera rápida. Nada mal tu intento pero falta mucho para que lo perfecciones, por ahora puedes irte, es todo por hoy- Dijo Yasuo con una voz serena y a la vez prendia un cigarrillo que se habia sacado del bolsillo(¿De donde sacara tantos o_o?)

El entrenamiento habia durado bastante a comparación de los otros, empezaron a las 9:30 y terminaron casi a las 2:15 PM. Harris no tenia ni idea de donde ir ahora talvez podria ir a buscar a Quinn y charlar un poco.

**FIN**** CAPITULO 3  
**

_¿Como vieron a mi princesita Quinn? 3 Espero que les haya gustado, tambien gracias a Scaretto por su review :3  
_


	4. Un dia muy turbio

Harris acababa de salir del duro entrenamiento con Yasuo habian estado entrenando la tecnica del viento llamada "Muro de viento". Segun Yasuo, Harris tardaria varios dias en perfeccionar aquella tecnica. Harris estaba caminando sin rumbo alguno por el Insituto de la Guerra, mas o menos a estas horas los pasillos estaban vacios ya que las batallas en La Grieta del Invocador comenzaban a esta hora. Como no tenia nada que hacer Harris se dirigio hacia la Grieta para espectar el combate que estaba sucediendo.

Para entrar a la Grieta era algo curioso tenias que pararte encima de unos sellos runicos(parecidos a los que tiene Ryze tatuados)y ¡PUF! aparecias mágicamente dentro, donde habian 2 puertas mas: una por donde pasaban los espectadores y otra por donde entraban los campeones que combatirian.

Al aparecer dentro de la Grieta Harris se sento en una de las gradas junto a el estaban la Sheriff de Piltover Caitlyn y El defensor del mañana Jayce que tambien estaban espectando el combate. Aunque ambos ni le prestaron atención a Harris por estar animando a su compañero Ezreal.

Por el equipo azul se encontraban: Xin Zhao, Quinn, Gragas, Sona y Syndra

En el lado morado estaban: Nocturne, Ezreal, Ryze, Taric y Ziggs.

Mientras todos espectaban el combate Draven se encontraba en el palco de comentarista junto con Janna.

El combate estaba muy desequilibrado, el equipo azul le sacaba 17 asesinatos al equipo contrario aparte habian hecho 3 dragones y derribado los 3 inhibidores de la base rival.

En la ultima jugada del equipo azul Quinn comenzo a atacar a todos los contrarios a una velocidad impresionante con su ballesta, la gente no lo podia creer, hasta Draven y Janna se calleron de su asesientos fue un...

PEPEPEPEPEPPE-NTAKILLL !

La multitud se volvio loca tras aquel Quintuple asesinato que habia logrado Quinn, era la primera vez que Harris presenciaba uno ni si quiera en los combates mas importantes que transmitian por television habia logrado ver uno.

Tras aquella gran hazaña el equipo azul destruyo el Nexo enemigo ganando la partida y el respeto momentaneo de los demas campeones. Cuando el combate acabo los campeones que estaban peleando desaparecieron y aparecieron dentro de la sala principal.

Mientras los que veian el combate tenian que hacer patitas y tomar de nuevo el portal con sellos runicos para volver. Harris se levanto impresionado de su lugar y tomo el portal runico para volver a la sala principal.

Al llegar vio a Quinn sentada en un sillón junto con su ave como si lo que hubiera pasado dentro de la Grieta no hubiera sido nada. Harris se acerco a ella y se sento a un lado para hacerle compañia.

-Hey, buen combate el de hace rato, nunca habia visto una peleadora tan buena-Dijo Harris adulando a Quinn.

-Gracias, fue principalmente por la proteccion que me dieron mis compañeros en combate-Dijo Quinn quitandose algunos meritos y dandoselos a su compañeros.

Ambos continuaron hablando por mucho rato, principalmente sobre como funcionaba La Grieta del Invocador y varias cosas relacionadas al tema. Pasado un rato estos dos cruzaron miradas y se quedaron viendose fijamente uno al otro mientras se acercaban lentamente(No por lo que ustedes creen xD)

Mientras estos dos se acercaban el ave de Quinn miraba a Harris con una mirada matadora, fue hasta entonces que el pájarraco se lanzo hacia Harris mordiendole con mucha fuerza la nariz.

-¡AU AU AU AU AU quitate Avechucho!-Grito adolorido Harris mientras se levantaba del sillón e intentaba quitarse al avechucho de encima moviendo sus manos hacia donde estaba

-¡Valor, no seas asi de grosero! Vuelve aqui en este instante-Le grito enojada Quinn a su avechucha y esta se despego de la nariz de Harris y se coloco en el hombro de su dueña aun observando a Harris haciendole una seña obscena con su ala sin que Quinn se diera cuenta.

Quinn saco un pañuelo de uno de sus bolsillos y limpio una poca sangre que habia en la nariz de Harris.

-¿Te duele mucho?-Le pregunto Quinn con una voz suave y cariñosa

-No, ya no tanto, gracias por detener a esa ave malvada-Contesto Harris mientras miraba con la mirada asesina al pajaro de Quinn.

-Val, no es un ave malvada solo es algo cariñoso con los desconocidos-Dijo Quinn mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Valor.

-Seh, aveces demasiado cariñoso-Menciono Harris aun mirando a Valor con ganas de tomarlo del cuello y azotarlo.

Mientras Harris y Valor se seguian observando con miradas de asesino un mensajero del presidente de La Liga de Leyendas se acerco a Harris para entregarle una carta muy importante del presidente.

-Para el Joven Harris Anderson, el presidente desea verlo en su oficina lo antes posible-Dijo el mensajero entregandole una carta a Harris y despues continuo entregando cartas.

-Sera mejor que vayas debe de ser algo importante-Le dijo Quinn a Harris giñandole el ojo.

"Madre mia, hace eso denuevo y muero :3" Penso Harris

Harris se despidio de Quinn con un corto abrazo y emprendio camino hacia la oficina del presidente, como sabian que el era un nuevo recluta de la Liga, la dirección de la oficina estaba apuntada en el reverso carta.

"Joven Harris Anderson...

Yo el presidente de la Liga de Leyendas, Marcos Peña V solicito su presencia en mi oficina cuanto antes posible para arreglar algo sobre su estadia en el lugar, para no alargar mas esta carta me despido aqui.

Marcos Peña V "

Harris llego rápidamente a la oficina del presidente y un guardia muy bien armado lo hizo pasar pero antes le quito todo lo que tuviera encima(Excepto la ropa claro)El guardia explico que hacian esto por seguridad.

-Sientate por favor-Indico Marcos hacia una silla frente a su escritorio

Harris se sento en aquella silla algo nervioso, el presidente no parecia muy contento por su cara siempre con el ceño fruncido o ¿tal vez el era siempre asi?

-Que tal presi, ¿para que me quiere aqui?-Comenzo la charla Harris algo tembloroso en sus palabras.

-Te llame aqui para decirte que estas fuera de La Liga de Leyendas por actos de violencia fuera de la Grieta,... ah y tambien destrucción de interiores. Sera mejor que vayas empacando-Le dijo Marcos directamente.

Cada palabra que decia Markus, Harris la sentia como una fuerte estocada en su corazón, uno de sus sueños que estaba cumpliendo siendo destruido tras 3 dias.

-Pero fue solo un mal entendido, ni si quiera nos golpeamos fuerte-Quizo explicar Harris.

-Su "show" en el bar de Gragas&Jax esta por todas las televisoras lo cual le da mala influencia a la Liga, aparte en los papeles que firmaste antes de ingresar decia "En caso de tener un encuentro fuera de la Grieta del Invocador y que termine con alguien lastimado resultara con una expulsión inmediata"-Explico Marcos

"Mierda, eso pasa por firmar sin leer las letras pequeñitas"

-¿No hay formar de que usted olvide esto y nade de esto hubiera pasado?-Pregunto Harris mientras el corazón le latia a una velocidad impresionante

-Hmmm, hay un favor que podrias hacer por mi...como sabras en una semana comenzara la Fiesta de Mascaras que organiza anualmente el Instituto de la Guerra, dentro de los invitados estara un reconocido diplomatico Demaciano Bigby Crownward necesito que esa noche te encargues de silenciarlo- Explico Marcos a Harris lo que tendria que hacer para mantenerse dentro de la Liga.

-Ahora vete y preparate. Dentro de una semana sabras si te quedas o te vas-Finalizo Marcos mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un rojo sangriento.

Rápidamente dos altos y corpulentos guardias tomaron a Harris de los brazos y lo lanzaron fuera de la oficina del presidente.

Harris se quedo pensando en la propuesta que le habia dado el presidente, si queria quedarse deberia asesinar a ese tal Bigby Crownward. Mientras pensaba en aquello se dirigio hacia su habitación que estaba en uno de los pisos mas altos para meditar. Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 cuando llego a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta se metio a la regadera para despejarse un rato y despues se acosto en su cama dispuesto para descansar un poco pero como de costumbre el sonido de la puerta lo hizo levantarse de su descanso.

Era Yasuo que estaba buscando a Harris como loco tras haber escuchado que habia tenido una cita con el presidente.

-¡Hey Harris! Deje plantada a Riven tras haber escuchado lo que me dijo tu amiga emplumada-Menciono Yasuo sobresaltado

-¿Te refieres a la cita con el presidente? Solo quizo darme la bienvenida al lugar ya que no habia tenido la oportunidad de darmela antes-Mintio Harris tenia miedo de decirle a Yasuo la propuesta tan extraña que le habia hecho al presidente.

-¿Para eso deje plantada a Riven? Mierda Harris penso que era algo mas importante, ¡ahora me voy como el viento!-Dijo Yasuo al salir corriendo a toda marcha en busca de Riven.

Harris solto una pequeña risa tras ver el problema que tenia Yasuo con Riven, despues de esto salio de su habitación y comenzo a caminar sin rumbo tenia 1 semana para meditar su decisión. Sin tener un lugar al que ir se dirigio al bar Gragas&Jax tal vez estar en el lugar donde comenzo todo le ayudaria en algo. El lugar estaba solo, nomas estaba Jax limpiando unas jarras

Pidio un tarro mediano y mientras esperaba un extraño encapuchado se acerco a el

-Harris Anderson, tenemos la fortuna de vernos-Saludo Talon DuCoteau que tenia su capucha puesta para ocultar su identidad

-Que hay...extraño, ¿Se te ofrece algo?-Contesto el saludo Harris algo confundido

-Sigueme...o veras que tan rapido puedo cortar tu cuello-Dijo mientras ponia una de sus cuchillas en su cuello.

Harris no tuvo de otra mas que seguir a aquel extraño que lo llevo hasta las afueras del Instituto de la Guerra junto con el estaban 4 encapuchados mas.

Uno de los cuatro encapuchados los empujo en contra de la pared y con una extraña magia negra lo inmovilizo completamente. Despues de asegurarse de que nadie los viera, se quitaron la capucha Harris los reconocio a todos, eran todos Noxianos. Especificamente eran: Talon, Katarina, Draven, Darius y Swain.

-¡Para que me quieren ratas noxianas!-Exclamo Harris enojado mientras le dedico un escupitajo hacia la cara de Darius. Este reacciono y le dio un fuerte golpe en la nariz que le hizo sangrar de ella.

-Venimos de parte del presidente Marcos, quiere asegurarse de que silencieses a ese Demaciano Bigby Crownward. Osea tu estadia en la Liga no es la que esta en juego ahora...Lo es tu vida y la de tu maestro Yasuo- Le dijo Swain mientras se reia de el.

-¡Ahora vete y corre como el maricón que eres! ¡Abres la boca y estas muerto!-Le dijeron a Harris los 5 Noxianos mientras lo soltaban y este salia corriendo.

Harris salio corriendo despavorido hacia cualquier lado, despues de tanto correr se dio cuenta de que habia aparecido misteriosamente en el Bar Gragas&Jax denuevo bebiendo el tarro mediano que habia servido Jax.

¿La magia negra de Swain denuevo?

La cabeza de Harris estaba a punto de explotar mucha información en muy poco tiempo era dificil de procesar en su pequeña cabeza. ¿Todo esto es una conspiración del presidente Marcos? ¿Que tienen que ver los noxianos en esto?

Esas fueron algunas de las preguntas que se hacia Harris en su mente repetidamente, lo peor era que si el fallaba Yasuo cobraria por el. Tambien penso que si los Noxianos se daban cuenta de su relación con su bella flor de verano Quinn tal vez la incluyeran en aquel sucio trato.

-Mierda, Mierda , Mierda. Todo esto no se ve bien hubiera preferido nunca haber ido a la oficina de ese tal presidente Marcos, ¿Por que me habra llamado a mi?-

Mientras en el restaurante Pantheon Bakery pasaban cosas turbias igual que con Harris

-¡Eres un tonto Yasuo! Me dejas 2 horas plantada y ni siquiera me das una explicación coherente-Se manifesto enojada Riven

-Pero es por culpa de Harris mi aprendiz, es un completo idiota, ¡te lo juro es toda su culpa!-Explico Yasuo mintiendo

-No se quien sea ese tal Harris pero lo que se es que yo me voy-, a ninguna mujer se le deja abandonada 2 horas-Dijo Riven mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se iva del lugar acaparando las miradas de todo el lugar.

Yasuo triste y amargado tras aquel problema con Riven, se dirigio a ahogar penal al bar en el que tambien se encontraba Harris.

-¿Dia de Mierda?-Pregunto Harris a Yasuo

-Tu si que lo sabes-

**FIN CAPITULO 4**

_¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? Gracias a JCkirito y a WolfGoat por sus reviews!_


	5. Debut soñado

_Notas de Autor: Digamos que cuando Harris combate es como un Yasuo 2.0, tienen casi las mismas habilidades :P_

Tras un par de jarras de cerveza Harris y Yasuo se quedaron dormidos dentro del Bar Gragas&Jax al tener que cerrar el lugar Gragas cargo a ambos y los dejo afuera del lugar. Este par estaban profundamente dormidos debia de caerles un Malphite encima para despertarlos. Pero ya dando el amanecer del siguiente dia estos despertaron en los brazos del otro al darse cuenta de esto los dos dieron un brinco y se levantaron.

-Harris, joder, ¿Que hicimos ayer?-Pregunto un muy ebrio Yasuo algo mareado

-Que mierda no hicimos ayer-Respondio un mucho mas ebrio Harris que desperto con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Hic-Hic...el entrenamiento de hoy sera por la noche necesito descansar algo-Dijo Yasuo mientras caminaba en dirección contraria hacia su cuarto.

-Bien, sera mejor que yo tambien descanse...-Dijo Harris hasta que la voz del anunciador de la grieta menciono algo que llamo su atención

"ATENCION Los campeones seleccionados para pelear en la Grieta el dia de hoy son:

Ryze-Skarner-Graves-Thresh-Harris

Talon-Sejuani-Lucian-Sona-Darius

Presentarse en el Salon de Armas a las 3:30 PM, ¡Ser puntuales por favor!

"

-Y lo que faltaba-Exclamo enojado Harris y despues dio un fuerte golpe en la pared que dejo un agujero. Despues de haber dejado ese gran agujero, Harris camino hacia su habitación con ansias de tocar esas suaves sabanas de su cama. Al llegar abrio la puerta y se zambullo hacia la cama.

Harris se sumio en un profundo sueño del que nadie lo despertaria, al fin tenia la posibilidad de descansar un poco tranquilamente sin que nadie tocara la puerta.

En uno de sus raros sueños, Harris se encontraba corriendo por un campo de flores a la vez que Quinn corria justo enfrente de el, ese hermoso sueño fue interrumpido por que alguien derribo la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Ahora que carajos quieren? ¿Acaso no tengo derecho de descansar sin que nadie me moleste?-Se quejo Harris ya que nunca podia descansar bien en lo que llevaba dentro de la Liga de Leyendas.

-Perdone la imprudencia pero es que se le esta haciendo tarde para su combate en la Grieta, sus compañeros estan furiosos-Dijo Cho-Gath avisando a Harris mientras este se iba caminando como si fuera un campeón mas.

-Bueno, me pregunto yo ¿como es que Cho Gath esta aqui?. Ahora solo me pongo esta armadura, agarro mi espada y estoy listo para matar algunos subditos- Dijo Harris extrañado tras la rara aparicion de Cho-Gath.

El Salón de armas estaba cerca de la sala principal, Harris bajo las escalares lo mas rapido que pudo y entro al Salón donde estaban los demas campeones que combatirian esperandolo.

-Hasta que al fin llegaste compañero-Menciono un campeón que vestia algo parecido a un mafioso, Harris lo reconocio era Graves, el Forajido.

-Si te tardabas mas, te juro que te meteria este pergamino por...donde te quepa-Dijo un anciano pelon y de color azul, Harris tambien lo reconocio facilmente ya que era uno de los campeones insignia de la Liga, Ryze El Mago Rebelde.

Harris estubo un rato conversando con sus compañeros de equipo, ellos le dijeron que el iba a estar en la linea superior(Top). Este era el primer combate oficial de la Liga para Harris pero este no sentia presión o nervios.

Tras haber charlado un rato les indicaron que se pusieron sobre los sellos runicos para ser teletransportados al campo de batalla. Los 5 campeones aparecieron en la base azul a un lado del mercader. Todos los compañeros de Harris compraron algunas cosas del mercader y se posicionaron en sus lineas. Una bestia rara llamada Skarner iria a la jungla.

-¿Y ahora que hago?-Se pregunto Harris

-Puedes comprarme algunos objetos para incrementar tu fuerza o resistencia en este campo de batalla-Dijo el mercader a Harris enseñandole alguna de sus mercancias.

Harris vio las mercancias y compro una tal "Espada de Doran" y una poción para curarse en caso de que resultara dañado. Tras haber comprado Harris se encamino hacia su torre en la linea superior donde no sabia a quien se enfrentaria.

**SE HAN GENERADO SUBDITOS**

Al escuchar esa frase la gente que veia el combate comenzo a hacer mucho ruido en las gradas. Extrañamente Yasuo se encontraba viendo el combate aunque algo cansado todavia, no podia perderse el debut de su estudiante en su primer combate por equipos.

Al llegar los subditos a los carriles Harris comenzo a golpearlos con su espada para conseguir el dinero que soltaban al morir. Por el lado morado Darius se situaba como el rival de linea de Harris.

-Nos volvemos a ver-Dijo Darius mientras tambien asesinaba subditos

-¡Callate rata noxiana!-Harris cegado por la ira se abalanzo hacia Darius dandole varios golpes con su espada lo que lastimo un poco a Darius. Este ultimo contraataco con su golpe giratorio de hacha que impacto directo en las costillas de Harris, lo cual hizo que dejara una hemorragia y que Harris estubiera derramando sangre constantemente.

Aunque como si fuera por arte de magia despues de unos segundos la hemorragia desaparecio del cuerpo de Harris, aunque ya habia perdido bastante sangre tras un solo ataque de Darius. Harris se dio cuenta que no podria ganar un mano a mano contra Darius asi que se dedico a matar subditos para poder comprar mejores objetos.

Minutos despues la voz de Draven comentarista se escucho por toda la Grieta

"¡**PRIMERA SANGRE PARA GRAVES!"**

Tras un buen gancho de Thresh hacia Lucian, Graves aprovecho la oportunidad y fulmino a Lucian tras un escopetazo en toda la cara, ganando algo de dinero extra para el equipo.

Aproximadamente habian pasado 30 minutos de combate, en donde el marcador de asesinatos estaba empatado 17-17, el score de Harris era un 0-2-6. Habia logrado asistir muy bien a sus compañeros con el tornado que soltaba desde su espada pero hasta el momento no habia conseguido asesinatos.

Ambas torretas inhibidoras de cada equipo estaban caidas, una ultima batalla de equipos seria la que decidiera el resultado de esta partida. Los 5 integrantes de cada equipo estaban reunidos para iniciar. Para desgastar al rival Lucian comenzo a disparar balas como loco hacia el equipo de Harris. Como mera reacción Harris invoco el muro de viento que le habia enseñado Yasuo, aunque no fue lo suficientemente grande basto para que ningun miembro de su equipo saliera lastimado.

-Ja, yo le enseñe eso-Presumio Yasuo a Riven que estaban juntos otra vez despues de aquel desastre del otro dia

-¿Y se supone que debo alabarte o que?-Contesto Riven

-Porque siempre eres asi conmigo-Dijo triste Yasuo mientras Riven reia de su sufrimiento(Es muy malvada xD)

Despues en un movimiento rapido Skarner uso destello hacia el equipo contrario y con su aguijón tomo desprevenido a Talon el cual terminaria muerto a manos de una descarga electrica de Ryze, Sona intento detener el ataque devastador del otro equipo con un Crescendo pero solo consiguio acertarlo contra Thresh mientras los demas seguian avanzando.

En ese momento la vista de Harris se clavo en Darius que corria como una gallina hacia su base tratando de defenderla, poco le importa recibir varios disparos de Lucian y mazazos de Sejuani. Lo unico que queria era asesinar a Darius, al estar algo cerca de el Harris levanto por los cielos a Darius con su tornado y despues le dio varios espadazos a Darius mientras estaba en el aire. Despues ambos cayeron al suelo y Harris finiquito a Darius clavandole su espada en el pecho.

-Ahora quien es el maricón que corre-Le dijo Harris a un Darius ya muerto y despues le dejo un escupitajo en la cara, por suerte la grada no se dio cuenta de aquel acto.

Gracias al cielo sus compañeros acabaron con los restantes del equipo y juntos destruyeron el nexo del equipo contrario. Harris sintio una gran satisfacción tras haber reventado la base rival. Aunque se sentia algo extraño, morir y revivir en un corto periodo de tiempo agotaba bastante el cuerpo tras acabar la batalla.

**¡Tenemos victoria para el equipo azul!** Exclamo la comentarista Janna desde el palco VIP.

Poco tiempo despues de que destruyeran el nexo, los campeones aparecieron en la sala principal tal y como debe pasar siempre. Harris se sento rapidamente en un sillón para tomar un respiro mientras el estaba sentado los demas campeones que habian peleado se estaban felicitando tras aquel gran combate.

Graves se acerco hacia Haris y estrecharon manos como un signo de felicitación de parte del Forajido.

-Nada mal para ser tu primera vez en la Grieta-Le dijo Graves a la vez que se sacaba el puro de la boca y lo lanzara al suelo para despues pisarlo.

-Eh, gracias por la felicitacion-Contesto Harris a la felicitación por parte de Graves.

Estos dos hablaron un poco acerca del combate ya que despues llegaron los medios televisivos listos para entrevistar a Harris tras aquella gran batalla que habia dado.

-¡Harris Anderson, ¿Que se siente ganar el CMV de esta batalla!-Pregunto Janna reportera a Harris poniendole el microfono cerca.

-Ehm...pues me siento muy orgulloso de mi mismo por haber ganado el "Campeon mas Valioso". Pero lo mas importante fue que ganamos la partida-Contesto Harris

Tras varias preguntas los entrevistadores se fueron dejando en paz a Harris. Inmediatamente despues de que se fueron, Yasuo junto con Riven llegaron para felicitar al aprendiz.

-La verdad no tengo idea de como lograste poner un muro de viento con solo dos dias de entrenamiento-Dijo Yasuo bromeando

-A eso se le llama talento nato-Alardeo Harris de sus habilidades

Riven rio al ver a los dos discutiendo y interrumpio despues

-Jajaja, juro que si uno de ustedes se enfrenta contra mi no sale vivo-Dijo Riven

El trio siguieron riendo por un rato hasta que Riven y Yasuo decidieron irse a quien sabe donde.

-A por cierto, el entrenamiento de hoy se pasa para mañana en la madrugada, duerme bien-Olvido decir Yasuo antes de irse

A pesar de haber tenido un gran momento ahi en la Grieta, Harris aun tenia en mente el "trato" que tuvo que hacer con el Presidente y los Noxianos. Aquella festividad era mañana y ni siquiera habia conseguido alguna mascara y ningun traje formal.

La mayoria de la gente que asiste al festival de las mascaras suele hacer sus mascaras a mano pero como Harris es un ignorante en manualidades tenia que buscar una ya hecha.

-Meh, eso lo consigo ahora en un momento- Dicho esto Harris salio del edificio principal y se adentro en la ciudadela que habia fuera. Eran aproximadamente las 5:30 PM y se veia bastante movimiento en las calles. Se podia ver niños jugando y correteando por todos lados, ancianitos dandole migas de pan a las aves. etc

Harris llego hasta una tienda que se llamaba "Tienda de Mascaras Felices". Al entrar se escuchaba una musica muy alegre y el encargado al mostrador siempre trataba de estar sonriendo siguiendo el reglamento del empleado.

Habian de varios tipos de mascara, desde unas muy simples hasta las mas decoradas.

-Eh, me gustaria comprar esa mascara- Dijo Harris apuntando hacia una mascara muy simple de color dorado que solo le cubria de la frente hasta la nariz dejando su boca al descubierto.

-¡Serian 100 oros!-Exclamo muy alegre el encargado mantiendo la sonrisa aunque empezaba a parecer perturbadora. A Harris le habian sobrado varios oros por haber ganado la batalla.

Harris pago la mascara y se puso en rumbo a buscar la siguiente tienda que era la de renta de trajes. Al llegar agarro el traje mas barato que habia y pago la renta.

Era un smoking negro que venia con una linda corbata de color azul.

-Bien estoy listo para tener una "buena noche"-Se dijo a si mismo Harris

**FIN CAPITULO 5**

_Estuvo algo tibio el capitulo pero es porque el siguiente va a ser la bomba:P Si tienen alguna sugerencia para el siguiente capitulo o quieres que algo suceda en especial. Mandanme un MP y vere que puedo hacer :3  
_


	6. El Festival de Mascaras Pt 1

Tras aquella noche con el debut de ensueño en la Grieta, Harris desperto casi a las 5:30 AM ya que el entrenamiento habia sido cambiado a esta hora porque en la tarde estaria la festividad del Festival de Mascaras. Como ya es tradición dejo hecha su cama un desastre y se dio una rápida ducha para despues ponerse la misma armadura ligera que siempre se ponia. Al terminar de cambiarse tomo su fiel espada y emprendio camino hacia el campo de entrenamiento.

Era muy temprano aún y no encontro a ningun otro campeón despierto esa mañana. Seria una mañana muy tranquila pero al caer la noche estaba seguro de que se montaria un desasastre impresionante, la banda Pentakill estaria tocando esta noche para animar el Festival.

Al llegar al lugar del entrenamiento Yasuo estaba acostado en el suelo tocando una pequeña flauta que desprendia un bello sonido que cautivo a Harris nunca penso que un hombre como Yasuo dedicado siempre a matar personas supiera algo de musica. Harris se acerco lentamente para no distraerlo y escuchar un poco mas de aquella musica pero al llegar cerca de el lo toco del hombro.

-Hey flautitas ya llegue y listo para entrenar-Bromeo Harris con Yasuo. Este ultimo guardo su flauta y se puso de pie mientras sacaba su espada de la funda.

-¿Flautitas, eh? Asi es como le demuestras el respeto a tu maestro-Continuo la broma Yasuo haciendo reir a Harris. Terminando de bromear Yasuo comenzo a explicar lo que harian el dia de hoy.

-Bien Anderson el dia de hoy entrenaremos una habilidad muy importante para los que quieran seguir el Camino del Viento, mas bien que una habilidad es una energía que fluye por todo tu cuerpo, se le llama Flujo- Explico Yasuo muy concentrado en ello a lo cual Harris ponia mucha atención.

-El Flujo sirve para varias cosas, tales como absorber ataques de tus enemigos, hacer que tus golpes impacten en lugares criticos para eso y muchas cosas mas-Termino de explicar Yasuo

-¿Y como lograrare tener El Flujo, dentro de mi?-Pregunto Harris

-Para ello se necesitas meditar y ser uno con el viento. Sentir que el viento fluya dentro de ti y te otorgue esa fuerza-Contesto Yasuo a la pregunta de Harris, este ultimo afirmo con su cabeza que estaba listo.

Harris se coloco en un lugar en que le dara el viento directamente en su cara y se sento en el suelo esperando indicaciones de su maestro.

-Bien, ahora ponte en pose de meditación y relaja tus musculos. La concentración es clave en estos momentos Anderson-Le dijo Yasuo a su alumno con esperanzas de que cumpliera el entrenamiento, era algo avanzando para un novato como Harris pero Yasuo tenia confianza en su chico.

Harris hizo una pose de meditación algo extraña y cerro los ojos para aumentar su concentración. Yasuo miraba con atención la meditación de Harris esperando el momento en el que el Flujo fluyera dentro de el.

Tuvieron que pasar varios minutos hasta que una energía blanca rodeara a Harris y este diera un grito desgarrador al levantarse. Yasuo se acerco rápidamente para auxiliarlo.

-¡¿Harris estas bien?!-Exclamo preocupado Yasuo tras haber escuchado ese desgarrador grito

-Si, estoy bien, solo senti que mi corazón se detuvo unos cuantos segundos y eso fue todo-Explico Harris mientras recuperaba el aliento apoyandose en sus rodillas en estos momentos aquella energía blanca ya habia desaparecido de Harris

-¿Sientes que el flujo ya esta dentro de ti?-Pregunto Yasuo

-Si, siento mucho poder dentro de mi-Dijo Harris al haber desenfundado su espada y haber hecho unos cuantos movimientos con ella.

-Esta bien, ponte de defensa para ver si ya has generado el suficiente Flujo para bloquear mis ataques-

Harris se enraizo en su lugar y espero atentamente el ataque de Yasuo aunque algo temeroso al pensar que el escudo de Flujo fallaria y recibiria un golpe directo. Yasuo saco su espada y lanzo una estocada al abdomen de Harris. Harris recibio el golpe pero no sintio dolor alguno haciendo que la estocada de Yasuo fuera anulada.

-Wow, se sintio como una suave brisa de viento-Dijo Harris sorprendido

-Eso fue el escudo vital de Flujo, recuerda que no siempre podras bloquear ataques, tendras que recargar tu energía para volver a defenderte de ataques- Explico Yasuo.

-Interesante, ¿Sera esto todo por hoy?-Pregunto Harris

-Si, ¿Por que tienes tanta prisa?-Respondio con otra pregunta Yasuo

-No tengo prisa solo era una pregunta para alargar nuestra conversación, hablando de otra cosa ¿Iras al festival de esta noche?-Alargó la conversación Harris ya que seguia siendo muy temprano aun, las preparaciones comenzarian aproximadamente a las 10 AM.

-Tal vez me pase un rato por ahi, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que estar borracho y bailando-Menciono Yasuo mostrando su indiferencia ante ir o no a aquella festividad.

-Ve, sera divertido conoceras personas aparte de mi y de Riven. Pense que amabas el beber-Trataba de convencer Harris a Yasuo de asistir a la fiesta.

-Bueno, ire pero no me estare mas de una 2 horas ahi...con tanta gente-Dijo Yasuo aceptando ir a regañadientes

Ambos hablaron un poco sobre la fiesta y lo increible que iba a ser despues Harris se despidio de Yasuo y tomo rumbo hacia el comedor principal para tomar una pequeña comida tras aquel entrenamiento. Eran ya las 9:30 AM casi empezarian las preparaciones. Tomo una manzana y un sandwich de atun y se sento a comerlo. Unos segundos despues de que se habia sentado a comer, la flor de verano de Harris se sento junto con el ella estaba comiendo un cereal de chocolate y su avechucha Valor comia unas semillas de girasol que habia en un plato especial para pajaros.

-¡Que hay de nuevo Harris!-Saludo con mucha alegria Quinn alomejor aquel cereal de chocolate le habia dado muchas energias.

-Hola Quinn, pues nada nuevo solo vengo de mi entrenamiento con Yasuo-Respondio el saludo Harris a la vez que le daba un mordisco a su manzana.

-¿Y que tal te va a ti Quinn?-Pregunto Harris a la soldada demaciana

-Me va excelente, puede sonar algo extraño pero desde que te conoci solo me han pasado cosas buenas. Logre hacer un asesinato quintuple, Heimerdinger termino de mejorar mi ballesta, consegui información de la tribu Woad y Xin Zhao me invito a estar con el esta noche-Contesto alegre y con una gran sonrisa Quinn aunque al decir la parte de Xin Zhao ella se sonrojo un poco.

Aquello de Xin Zhao le cayó como un balde de agua fria hacia Harris, "Su chica" estaba siendo cortejada por otro hombre y se trataba de uno de los mejores guerreros demacianos que habia. ¿Por que ella preferiria a un joven inmaduro y debil como el en vez de un fiero guerrero que daria la vida por su pais?. Para poner mas triste el asunto Valor se burla de Harris haciendole guiños raros y sacandole la lengua.

-¿Xin Zhao eh? Es un buen guerrero, tiene suerte de tener a una mujer como tu-Le dijo Harris manteniendo una postura firme sin perder los estribos ante la ocasión.

Quinn se sintio halagada por aquel comentario de Harris y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla lo cual dejo helado al espadachin del viento.

-Awww, que lindo eres. Si me disculpas tengo que irme Valor y yo prometimos ayudar en los preparativos del festival-Quinn se despidio y se encamino hacia el Salón de eventos que era el lugar mas grande que habia dentro de La Liga.

Harris se termino sus bocadillos y se levanto del lugar del que estaba sentado con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo hasta que el viejo conocido Mensajero del Presidente le entrego otra carta.

-Joven Harris Anderson, el presidente lo llama a su oficina-Le dijo el mensajero al entregarle la carta despues de entregarla se encamino a entregar otras.

Harris abrio la carta sin ganas y la leyo mentalmente maldiciendo al presidente Marcos.

"Para el joven Harris Anderson.

Yo el presidente Marcos Peña solicito tu presencia en mi oficina para hablar de un asunto del que tu ya debes saber.

Marcos Peña"

No tenia otra opción mas que presentarse ahi ¿Que otra cosa podia perder?. Harris agarro camino hacia la oficina del presidente, por mera coincidencia paso por el lugar donde estaban los preparativos, facilmente pudo reconocer a Quinn y a Xin Zhao que estaban poniendo algunos adornos, al marrano de Sejuani levantando unas cajas y Heimerdinger poniendo algo de tecnologia en el lugar. Al ver a Quinn, Harris esbozo una pequeña sonrisa

Cuando llego a la oficina al igual que la otra vez los guardias lo revisaron de pies a cabeza y despues lo hicieron pasar a la oficina del presidente donde el lo estaba esperando con una mirada malefica.

-¿Y bien Anderson? ¿Ya te has decidido?-Pregunto el presidente

-Sabe, no estoy comodo en estos momentos-Dijo Harris, pero al decir esto el presidente ordeno a uno de los guardias que le diera un golpe a Harris. Sin poder defenderse Harris recibio un golpe con una especie de bat en sus costillas.

"Joder, eso me dolera por todo un mes"

-Yo te invite a mi oficina para que me dieras respuestas, no si estas comodo o no-Dijo el presidente con una voz maligna.

-Hmph, no me he decidido todavia, señor presidente-Contesto obligado Harris ya que el guardia lo habia amenazo con golpearlo otra vez

-Ja, una decision muy estupida de tu parte, ¿Acaso no valoras tu vida y la de Yasuo?-Dijo Marcos poniendole mas presión a Harris

Harris estaba sudando por todas partes del cuerpo, las dos veces que habia visitado la oficina del presidente se habia sentido de la misma manera. Se sentia un ambiente oscuro y maligno.

-Claro que la valoro y tambien la de mi maestro...pero creo que asesinar a un importante demaciano no sea una cosa que le de buena imagen a la liga-Contesto Harris liberando un poco de tensión.

-Que le de una buena imagen a la Liga me importa un carajo, solo te encargue que lo asesinaras. Vete de aqui antes de que te mate ya me has hecho perder mucho tiempo con tus estupidas palabras. Al final si no haces lo que te pedi sencillamente terminaras perdiendo tu vida-Dijo el presidente Marcos y tambien como la anterior visita de Harris, sus ojos se tornaron de un color rojo sanguineo.

Harris antes de salir le levanto el dedo de enmedio y se fue muy campante del lugar. Marcos solo lo tomo como una burla de aquel joven.

-Jejeje, no sabe a que rivales se esta ganando-Penso el presidente Marcos y despues dio una malevola risa que aterrorizo hasta a sus guardias personales.

Al salir completamente de la oficina, Harris recordo que habia mandado a planchar su traje que usaria esta noche, se lo habia encargado a la bella mucama Nidalee que tambien era una campeona. Su cuarto estaba en el primer piso.

Harris toco la puerta y de inmediato se la abrio una mujer muy sexy que tenia solo tenia puesto unos pantalones cortos dejandole su parte superior al descubierto lo cual dejo muy "baboso" a Harris. Despues de unos segundos logro reaccionar

-Yo solo vengo por mi traje-Dijo Harris intentando no ver los grandes atributos de Nidalee.

Nidalee rebusco un poco en el armario donde guardaba todo y al encontrarlo se lo entrego a Harris.

-Nyan, aqui tienes-Dijo Nidalee al entregarle el traje a Harris que habia quedado muy limpio y sin arrugas.

Harris le agradecio a Nida el favor y se fue de la habitación no sin antes recibir una tentadora oferta de que se quedara mas tiempo con ella.

-Nya, Harris-kun quedate un rato mas conmigo, me siento muy sola hoy-Dijo con una voz muy sensual y provocativa. Tambien se le puso encima estando muy pegados los dos.

-Lo siento pero tengo cosas que hacer, ¿Tal vez en otra ocasión?-Contesto Harris a la vez que ya se estaba llendo del cuarto de Nidalee.

Harris al no tener ya nada que hacer se dirigio a su habitación a ver algo de televisión, solo quedaba esperar al anocher para el gran Festival...y tomar probablemente la decision mas grande en su vida.

Mientras en otro lugar...

Quinn no podria estar mas feliz, estar junto con su guerrero favorito Xin Zhao a ella en especial le gustaba su voz grave y fuerte. Ambos estaban poniendo los adornos y mientras los colocaban en su lugar estos conversaban.

-¿Lista para bailar y bailar hasta no poder mas?-Bromeo Xin Zhao a la vez que Quinn reia de cualquier cosa que le dijera el guerrero demaciano incluso hasta el comentario mas estupido y sin sentido.

-Jajaja, claro Xin tengo la misma condición fisica de cualquier guerrero que se me cruce enfrente, no creas que estoy en el ejercito demaciano por cualquier cosa. Podria aguantar incluso mas que tu-Contesto Quinn hacia la broma del chino.

Ambos siguieron carcajeandose como una linda pareja feliz hasta que Ziggs y Fiddlesticks fiesta sorpresa se acercaron hacia ellos.

-A ver, a ver, si van estar con sus cursilladas sera mejor que dejen este puesto a gente que si este concentrada en su trabajo, ¡ESTA FIESTA TIENE QUE SER LA BOMBA!-Los regaño Ziggs haciendo enfasis en su ultima frase, la Liga le habia dado el poder a el y a Fiddle la posibilidad de coordinar la festividad.

-Y si siguen con sus cosillas, se la tendran que ver con mis cuervos-Exclamo Fiddle a la vez que daba una escalofriante risa que aterrorizo a ambos guerreros demacianos.

Ambos se disculparon y continuaron decorando el lugar.

Volviendo con Harris

Era ya hora de que comenzara el Festival de mascaras(Que rapido que pasa el tiempo, no? xD), Harris que estaba viendo una novela por la televisión se levanto y se dio una ducha con agua caliente y burbujas. Al salir se coloco su traje formal color negro y aunque tuvo dificultades al ponerse la corbata logro ponersela a tiempo. Al final se puso unos zapatos puntiagudos color negro y se rocio un poco de locion olor "Macho". Para terminar de arreglarse se puso su mascara color dorado que habia comprado y se encamino hacia el Salón de Eventos.

Por el camino se encontro con Graves que no llevaba ninguna mascara puesta y solo traia puesto un traje muy parecido al de el solo que de un color gris. Este se paro a saludar a Harris.

-Que hay novato, casi ni te reconozco por esa mascara Jejeje-Ambos se saludaron estrechando manos tal como lo habian hecho la otra vez.

-Graves, un gusto volver a verlo ¿Por que no trae una mascara usted?-Pregunto Harris a Graves.

-Ya estoy viejo para ponerme esas cosas, solo voy a embriagarme un rato y pasar una buena noche con alguna mujer-Contesto Graves. Al terminar su breve conversación estos dos se fueron juntos hacia el salón de eventos donde para entrar habia una fila enorme, facilmente habian unas 100 personas en la fila.

"Me pregunto yo, como meteran a tanta gente ahi dentro"Pensó Harris mientras esperaba que la fila avanzara un poco. Para bien de todos la fila avanzaba rapidamente, ya cuando estos dos llegaron a la puerta de entrada los guardias revisaron que no trajeran nada peligroso y despues los dejaron pasar.

-Si necesitas algo que me requiera, estare en la barra-Se despidio Graves cuando se dirigia a la barra de tragos que ya estaba llena apenas empezando la fiesta.

En el escenario se encontraban los miembros de Pentakill poniendo a punto sus instrumentos en unos minutos comenzarian a tocar todo su repertorio. Harris caminaba sin rumbo solo observando a las demas personas. Este termino sentado en un sillón, minutos despues un extraño le hizo una seña de que fuera con el. Resulto ser Talon DuCoteau el cual le entrego un pequeño cuchillo con el cual "Asesinaria" a Bigby Crownward, Harris lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos traseros.

-¿Como mierda metiste este cuchillo con la seguridad?-Pregunto Harris a Talon que no traia ninguna mascara.

-Amenazarlos siempre es la mejor opción para conseguir lo que quieras, antes de que me vaya, Bigby llevara puesta una mascara de un lobo negro. No falles ahora-Termino Talon y se retiro a la pista de baile

"¿Como me reconocio con la mascara?, siento que me acosan T-T"Pensó Harris. Mas tarde pudo ver como entraban Quinn y Xin Zhao por la puerta principal, ¿Como la reconocio? llevaba una mascara con plumas rojas(Posiblemente de Valor Muahaha)y sus ojos verdi-azules eran inconfundibles a los ojos de Harris. Su vestido era de un color rojo al igual que las plumas de su mascara, Xin Zhao extrañamente tenia puesta su armadura de todos los dias

Harris no podia amargarse la noche viendo como su querida pasaba una buena noche con su principe azul,Harris camino hacia la barra de bebidas donde se encontraban Graves, Yasuo, Varus y Gangplank. Yasuo estaba pidiendo bebidas como un loco.

-¿Que le pasa a el?-Pregunto Harris al ver a Yasuo pidiendo demasiadas bebidas.

-Perdio el sentido de la razón como hace 15 minutos, tal vez vomite o se desmaye pronto-Comento Graves riendo junto a Varus y Gangplank.

-Varus, se me hace raro que estes aqui. No te estoy corriendo ni nada solo se me hace raro-Comento Harris a la vez que tomaba una pequeña jarra de licor.

-Pues no puedo quedarme solo y abandonado todo el tiempo. Al cabo si me sucede algo ya no tengo nada que perder-Menciono Varus algo triste al decir la ultima frase.

-YoHoHoHo y una botella de Ron-Cantaba Gangplank junto con Yasuo ambos por el efecto del alcohol a la vez que todos los demas se reian de ellos.

Los Pentakill ya habian comenzado a tocar y la pista de baile se lleno rapidamente por la emoción de escuchar al grupo mas popular de todo el continente, habian comenzado tocando su cancion "Smite and Ignite"

-¿No iras a bailar novato? ¿No tienes a tu mujer especial?-Le pregunto Graves a Harris con un puro en su boca

-Nah, no me gustaria hablar de eso en este momento-Contesto Harris

**CONTINUARA****...**

_Perdon por tardar tanto en ponerlo tube algunas dificultades para escribir estos dias :( Pretendia publicarlo ayer pero pego una llovida monumental y se me fue la luz y hasta ahora lo pude poner, espero que no les moleste :3  
_


	7. El Festival de Mascaras Pt 2

_Una nota antes de empezar que olvide mencionar en capitulos anteriores. Cuando Harris se enoja se convierte en una persona totalmente diferente a la que es, de una persona normal se transforma en alguien violento y conflictivo sediento de sangre y violencia. Tambien para los amantes de la accion aqui tendran un poco :P_

Los unicos que quedaban "en condiciones" cerca de la barra de bebidas eran Harris y Graves, Varus habia sucumbido al poder de la bebida y se habia unido a las estupideces de Yasuo y Gangplank. Graves le estaba contando su historia a Harris y sobre la traición que le habia hecho su mejor compañero Twisted Fate.

-Asi que novato...te recomiendo que no te fies de nadie. Incluso hasta la chica mas bella como Ahri puede asesinarte en cualquier momento-Le recomendo Graves ya que el tenia bastante experiencia dentro de la Liga y en el mundo en general.

-Ahora si me disculpas ire al baño, esos nachos estaban muy picantes-Graves se abrio paso camino al baño ya que habia una gran fila para entrar, nada que no se pudiera resolver a golpes.

Harris se quedo esperandolo en la barra pero al estar esperando una presencia femenina se acerco hacia el. Tenia un acento frances muy marcado, sin lugar a duda alguna, esa era Fiora, habia ido a la barra a descansar un poco tras haber bailado un rato.

-Espadachin del viento Harris, un gusto conocerlo-Saludo Fiora con su acento frances que para algunos campeones invocadores e campeones resultaba atractivo de ella. Fiora se quito la mascara que llevaba puesta al saludarlo, la mascara era de un cuervo negro.

"O por Dios es Fiora, ¡la mejor espadachina mujer en todo el mundo...tambien es sexy ahora que la veo de cerca!"Penso Harris al verla

-¡Fiora!, el gusto es mio-Contesto el saludo Harris tomando su mano y dandole un beso a lo cual Fiora reacciono sorprendida ante la caballerosidad de Harris.

-Oh, veo que aun quedan hombres caballerosos en este mundo...y que huelan bien-Respondio Fiora con su acento frances adulando a Harris con su comentario.

-Jajaja, no hay de que digamos que yo siempre he sido un caballero, me sorprende que no sea ya un caballero de la guardia real-Agrego Harris al comentario de Fiora.

Al estar hablando estos dos, Graves llego rapidamente del baño y se sento junto a estos dos espadachines que estaban charlando tranquilamente. Al sentarse solto una flatulancia(Gas, pedo, bomba nuclear, gas natural. Como gusten decirle xD) que lleno el lugar de un olor no muy agradable espantando a varia gente incluida Fiora.

-Ugh, este no es lugar para una mujer tan refinada como yo, nos veremos luego espadachin del viento-Dijo Fiora disgustada por el olor que habia ocasionado Graves y se integro a la muchedumbre demaciana que habia en el lugar.

Harris le hizo una cara fea a Graves a la que este respondio con una risa, no muy comun en el.

-Me debes una, Graves-Recrimino Harris hacia aquella repugnante accion de Graves.

-Ups, digamos que mi estomago no es uno de los mas resistentes-Respondio Graves riendose todavia

Mientras en otro lado...

La siguiente canción que tocarian los Pentakill era una lenta perfecta para las parejas que estubieran bailando. Xin Zhao agarro fuerte la cintura de Quinn haciendo que esta se sonrojara, el guerrero demaciano le dijo unas palabras muy cautivadores al oido de la bella chica.

-Sabes Quinn, te sostengo tan fuerte porque yo nunca te dejaria ir por nada del mundo-Susurro Xin Zhao a los oidos de Quinn que estaba aun mas roja hasta el punto de parecer un tomate

Ambos comenzaron a bailar al ritmo lento que sonaba de los instrumentos del grupo musical, muchas parejas estaban bailando al igual que ellos. Algunas eran Ahri y Wukong, Ezreal y Lux, Pantheon y Morgana entre otras mas

-No te dejaria ir incluso si ese espadachin rojo viniera a asesinarme esta noche-Añadio Xin a su repertorio de "frases conquistadores" aunque dejo algo pensativa a Quinn

"¿Se referira a Harris como ese espadachin rojo?"Penso Quinn algo indudablemente obvio.

-No creo que el quisierate hacerte eso, el es bueno conmigo-Le dijo Quinn tras haber escuchado aquella frase de Xin Zhao.

-No se puede confiar en alguien que venga de la nada y derrepente se comienze a llevar bien con una de las soldadas demacianas de mas alto rango. Puede que sea un agente secreto Noxiano que quiera hacerse con el poder de Demacia.-Agrego Xin Zhao y hizo sembrar la duda en Quinn. ¿Harris era alguien de confiar?

Quinn decidio no contestar ante aquellas acusaciones de Xin Zhao y continuo concentrandose en bailar con su chico soñado, aunque en su mente aun pensaba sobre si confiar en el o no.

Volvemos con Harris...

Harris estaba perdidamente viendo a Quinn bailar, a la vez que Graves estaba comiendo otros nachos extra picantes.

-Solo vela, es perfecta y esta en manos de ese cerdo coreano-Dijo Harris enojado cuando veia los suaves movimientos de Quinn en la pista de baile.

-Sabes, yo te digo que el amor es una mierda, solo espera a que se enoje contigo una sola vez y dile adios a su "Bello amor que durara por siempre"-Menciono Graves ante el comentario de Harris

-¿Por que lo dices? ¿Experiencia propia acaso? Eh-Contesto Harris tras escuchar la frase que le habia dicho Graves resulto algo enojado.

-Yo se lo que te digo, yo nunca he tenido un amor en la vida y no lo necesito. Con tener el amor de mi escopeta me basta y me sobra-Termino Graves la charla que estos dos tenian con Harris algo enojado con el.

Harris seguia observando bailar a Quinn y Graves seguia comiendo sus nachos picantes algo distanciados por esa ultima conversación que habian tenido. La cancion lenta termino y Quinn y Xin Zhao culminaron dandose un tierno y largo beso en los labios que encendio la llama interna dentro de Harris.

"Intenta controlarte Harris, es normal, no es tu novia, no es nada importante en tu vida...¡VOY A MATAR A ESE COREANO!"

Harris se levanto furiosamente de su asiento azotando su jarra de vidrio en el suelo rompiendose en millones de pedazos a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban rojo sangriento y sobresaltando a Graves y se acerco hacia Xin Zhao que estaba conversando con Quinn tras aquel dulce beso que se habian dado. Paso siguiente Harris se abalanzo hacia Xin Zhao haciendolo caer al suelo, cuando estos dos estaban en el suelo Harris le propino varios golpes a la cara de Xin haciendo que sangrara de su nariz. Todos contemplaban la pelea entre estos dos personajes, Quinn en especial se llevo las manos a la boca y derramo unas pequeñas lagrimas cristalinas.

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA TE VOY A MATAR AQUI MISMO!-Exclamaba Harris tras darle varios golpes a Xin Zhao sin que este se pudiera defender, los golpes llegaban en rafagas rapidas y eran muy fuertes. Los puños de Harris estaban repletos de sangre de la nariz de Xin.

"No me molestaria que derramara mas, Jajaja"Penso Harris en su retorcida mente. Dentro de ella recordo el cuchillo que le habia entregado Talon y no dudo en usarlo. Lo saco de su bolsillo y golpeo repetidamente con el, el pecho de Xin hasta arrebatarle su ultimo suspiro. El corazón de Xin dejo de bombear sangre en ese momento, su espiritu habia pasado a un mejor lugar. Harris habia cometido un asesinato a sangre fria y en frente de toda la gente por una estupidez llamada "Amor" ¿El amor es razon para asesinar a alguien?

La multitud quedo conmocionada tras aquel brutal acontecimiento que habian vivido, dificilmente podran olvidar ese momento de sus cabezas. Incluso Yasuo que habia vuelto en si presencio el asesinato de su alumno quedando totalmente decepcionado de el.

Quinn estaba inconsolable lloraba como un bebe que acaba de nacer y vio por unos momentos a Harris y despues le dio una cachetada a la cual nuestro protagonista no pudo hacer nada en contra.

-Snif...ERES UN ANIMAL HARRIS, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER JAMAS-Exclamo Quinn a la vea que le daba la cachetada. Estas palabras resonarian en la mente de Harris cada segundo. Rapidamente despues de estos lamentables actos los guardias acudieron en accion y tomaron a Harris de los hombres y lo sacaron fuera del Salon de Eventos uno de ellos le susurro

"Bien Hecho Harris, esto le gustara al presidente Marcos. De hecho te llevaremos con el ahora, el pudo ver esto gracias a las camaras que tenemos instaladas en el Salon"

Los guardias llevaron a Harris hacia la oficina del presidente Marcos que estaba con una gran sonrisa en cara.

-Eres genial, Harris Anderson. Te mando a que mates a un diplomatico cualquiera demaciano y tu vas y matas al general demaciano mas importante que tiene el reino. Acabas de salvar tu vida y la de tu maestro-Exclamo Marcos y la termino con su tipica risa malevola.

-Si no le importa, me voy a largar de este puto lugar en este momento-Harris salio de la oficina derrumbando la puerta y se dirigio hacia su habitación. Marcos lo dejo ir como si nada y continuo haciendo su "trabajo"

En el camino Yasuo se topo con el, habia estado buscandolo tras aquel asesinato. Yasuo se miraba con una cara triste y a la vez furioso por dentro.

-Harris...al igual que la otra vez te digo ¿Por que hiciste esto? ¿Acaso esto era necesario?-Pregunto Yasuo con la voz casi quebrada.

-Y yo te contesto al igual que la otra vez, ¿Vienes a joderme mas el puto dia?-Contesto enojado Harris por la pregunto.

-Y esta vez no te dejare salir ileso con esa respuesta, deberias meditar acerca de este terrible acto, lo que acabas de hacer no sigue las reglas del Camino del Viento muchacho-Agrego Yasuo a su sermon para regañar a su aprendiz.

-¿Y tu seguiste las reglas del Camino del Viento por asesinar a aquel anciano?. Y no te preocupes por mi, porque me voy de aqui, ire a explorar el Camino del Viento por mi mismo-Exclamo un aun enojado Harris a la vez que continuaba su camino hacia su habitacion donde tomaria su fiel espada, su armadura, demas cosas esenciales y se iria de la Liga de Leyendas.

Aquel comentario del anciano llego como un golpe bajo hacia Yasuo, si bien muchos lo reconocian por aquel acto, el solo sabia la verdad sobre aquel asesinato.

Harris llego a su habitacion y tomo varias cosas entre ellas una foto de Quinn, guardo todo en una mochila que tenia y se dirigio a la salida de la Liga con esperanzas de que su futuro seria mejor fuera del lugar. Solo dio unos cuantos pasos afuera y como una rapida rafaga de viento Yasuo estaba caminando a su lado.

-¿Que haces tu aqui?-Le pregunto Harris extrañado habia pensado que Yasuo estaba furioso con el.

-Un maestro nunca puede dejar a su aprendiz solo, juntos encontraremos El Camino del Viento, todos hemos cometido errores Harris, incluso yo los he hecho pero hay algunos errores que no pueden cometerse dos veces-Sermoneo Yasuo a la vez que caminaban juntos en busca del "Camino del Viento"

**FIN CAPITULO 7**

_Bueno este capitulo es mas corto que el anterior pero a mi me gusto bastante como quedo. Hize como 3 versiones de este capitulo pero esta me convencio mas que las otras. Aqui termina la "Parte 1" del fic y comenzaran cosas nuevas y personajes nuevos._

_¿Comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, POR QUE MATASTE A XIN11111!? Mandenmelos al MP :3_

_Saludos!_


	8. Ya no llores mas

_Antes de comenzar este capitulo les informo que si notan que las palabras no llevaban acento es porque yo uso una version diferente de Word(WordPad)y no me marca los acentos :( Bien podria ponerlos a mano pero soy muy flojo xD_

Habian pasado ya dos dias desde que Yasuo y Harris habian abandonado la Liga de Leyendas para aventurarse por el Camino del Viento. Quinn seguia inconsolable encerrada dentro de su habitación dentro del castillo demaciano, el dia de hoy seria el funeral de Xin Zhao y todos estaban obligados a ir.

El presidente Marcos ordeno que la Liga de Leyendas estaria cerrada hasta nuevo aviso asi que todos los campeones que vivian ahi dentro tendrian que volver a sus ciudades de origen hasta que se reanudaran las acciones en la Liga. Quinn volvio al castillo de Demacia junto con sus demas compañeros. Todos resultaron extrañados ante tal peticion del presidente pero tal como lo indica su rango sus ordenes eran incuestionables.

El ambiente del castillo era silencioso y triste. Nunca antes se habia tenido un dia tan triste, la perdida de un gran guerrero como lo eran Xin Zhao era para llorarse. El unico que no se mostraba triste o apenado por ello era el Rey Jarvan III que tenia que mantener la compostura ante los contratiempos, aunque nadie le reprochaba su despreocupacion.

Quinn se levanto como todos los dias, se quito la pijama de dormir y se puso ropa comoda, despues le dio de comer a Valor y se cepillo su corta cabellera. Finalmente cuando Valor termino de comer el pajarraco se subio a su hombro y ambos salieron de la habitacion para caminar un poco por los pasillos del castillo de Demacia que eran bastante grandes de por si.

Ella estaba afectada moralmente y fisicamente por el suceso que vio con sus propios ojos, no habia podido dormir bien los ultimos dias y aunque sus amigas e amigos la intentaban animar solo conseguian deprimirla aun mas.

Mientras caminaban por el pasillo se encontro con Garen y Lux, esta ultima venia abrazada de su hermano tambien estaba soltando unas lagrimas que caian por sus mejillas.

-Hermanito, no dejes que ese pelirrojo llegue a matarme a mi tambien...Snif-Lloriqueaba Lux a la vez que estaba abrazada de su hermano mayor Garen que era muy sobreprotector con ella. Inmediatamente Garen contesto con una voz grave y tosca

-No dejare ni que te toque alguno de tus rubios cabellos, Hermanita sientete segura junto a mi-Dijo Garen aliviando a Lux sin haberse percatado de la presencia de Quinn.

-¿Interrumpo un momento entre hermanos?-Dijo Quinn con una voz aspera y quebrada, Valor miraba feo a Garen tal como lo hacia con Harris, el soldado demaciano no le agradaba ni un poquito quien sabe por que.

-No interrumpes nada "Alas de Demacia", ¿Que tal te va?-Saludo Garen intentando ser lo mas formal posible si no lo era Lux lo regañaria tal como es su costumbre.

-¡Hola Quinn!, ¿Que tal esta Valor?-Saludo tambien Lux y al decir eso Valor se le hecho encima haciendo que ambos rieran y se quedaran "hablando". Quien sabe tal vez Lux sepa idioma ave.

-No estoy muy bien, me siento algo cansada, mareada sin ganas de hacer nada a menos de que sea dormir. No he podido dormir desde hace dos dias, el mismo sueño me atormenta-Dijo Quinn intentando no recordar el mismo sueño al decirlo eso a Garen, sentia que su cabeza iba a explotar cada vez que lo recordaba

-Perdona tengo que irme, el rey Jarvan me mando a inspeccionar el perimetro con Noxus, originalmente te iba a mandar a ti pero por tu condicion decidio mandarme a mi. Una lastima que no estare en el funeral de Xin-Garen se despidio y comenzo a caminar hacia las afueras del castillo donde se encontraria con algunos de los mas expertos espias del reino.

-¡Ahora que lo recuerdo! Carver te esta buscando para entregarte una carta que viene desde Ionia, no recuerdo de quien es-Menciono Lux, lo habia olvidado ya que estar con Valor la distrajo.

Quinn agradecio a Lux por avisarle y emprendio camino hacia el Salon principal que es el mas grande dentro del castillo y tambien donde se encuentra el trono del rey Jarvan III. No se preocupo por Valor ya que el pajaro estaba muy agusto con Lux. Carver servia como el sirviente del rey y de sus hombres mas importantes, un hombre de buena fe y confianza plena.

-Señorita Quinn, buenos dias ayer en la tarde recibi una carta para usted viene desde la ciudad de Ionia. Se la hubiera entregado el dia de ayer pero usted solo se la paso encerrada en su habitacion-Menciono Carver cuando le entrego la carta a Quinn la carta tenia un moño color rojo para sellarla.

-Gracias Carver, ¿De casualidad no sabe quien la envia?-Pregunto Quinn con la curiosidad

-Seria grosero que abriera cartas que no son para mi Señorita Quinn-Agrego Carver dando a conocer su respetuosa personalidad

Quinn le dio las gracias a Carver y se dirigio a su habitacion para leer la carta con mas tranquilidad, de por si que ella recibiera cartas era extraño para ella y aun mas si venia de Ionia ella recordaba tener algun conocido que viviera en el oriental ciudad.

Quinn subio las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo ya que la intriga la estaba matando en esos momentos, llego a su habitacion y se zambullo en su cama para leer la carta.

" Para Quinn de Demacia:

Hola Quinn, te mando esta carta desde Ionia ya que no tube tiempo para detenerme a escribirla hasta este momento, la verdad es que las palabras que me dijiste aquella noche resuenan en mi cabeza cada segundo que pasa...No te he visto por dos dias enteros y siento que me han arrebatado una parte de mi. Bueno para no alargar mas esto solo te digo algo mas: Ya no llores mas te ves mas linda sonriendo.

Con Amor 3 Con cariño Harris "

En la ultima parte habia algo retachado con pluma que Quinn tubo que forzar la vista para leerlo. Cuando termino de leerla Quinn sintio las ganas de destruirla en millones de pedazos pero otra parte de ella le decia que la guardara para recordarla. Tras pensar un poco decidio dejarla en la sobremesa que tenia a un lado de su cama

"ERES UN ANIMAL HARRIS, NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER JAMAS" Quinn recordo aquellas feas palabras que salieron de su boca aquella noche...pero necesarias al fin y al cabo. Ella estaba muy cansada asi que se recosto en la cama y tomo una pequeña siesta total el funeral seria mas tarde.

Mientras ella dormia uno de sus sueños fue bastante extraño en donde Quinn estaba junto con Harris y ella le cortaba la cabeza(Bastante tierno para mi xD).Al final Quinn desperto casi a la hora exacta del evento que seria en un recinto cerca de la plaza principal

Quinn se cambio de ropa a una un poco mas formal y salio de su habitacion algo mas alegre que otros dias haber leido la carta le habia traido almenos una minima alegria en su corazon. Cuando estaba caminando Valor entro raudo y veloz por una de las ventanas que estaban abiertas y se puso en el hombro de la chica lo cual provoco una pequeña sonrisa en ella.

Al salir del castillo y entrar dentro de la ciudadela demaciana Quinn veia como los ciudadanos sonreian, divertian y reian ante los cantos del juglar que estaba en la plaza principal, ella recordo que de niña siempre iba junto con su hermano a escuchar los cuentos del juglar...aveces extrañaba aquellos dias. El recinto se encontraba justo a la izquierda de la plaza principal, cuando ella entro se encontro un lugar medio lleno donde encontro un lugar para sentarse en la antepenultima fila de asientos. Pasado un rato el rey Jarvan III junto con su hijo dieron inicio a la ceremonio del valiente guerrero caido

Bastaron un par de minutos para que Quinn y Valor se aburrieran dentro de tanta palabreria pero guardaron el justo respeto que Xin Zhao merecia, lo mas interesante llegaria al final de esta. El joven principe Jarvan IV tomo la palabra y dio un anuncio:

-En honor a nuestro compañero caido, Xin Zhao...En el nombre de Demacia nombro a Harris Anderson como enemigo publico y matarlo a la vista- La gente dentro del recinto comenzo a aclamar la decision del principe excepto Quinn que se sintio un poco rara por dentro. Despues de ese anuncio el rey le pidio a Quinn que se quedara al final. Cuando todo el mundo se fue el rey se acerco a la chica.

-Quinn, se que tal vez sea un encargo muy dificil por tus condiciones pero confio en que lo lograras, Te encargo a que encuentres a Harris Anderson, puede que sea muy escurridizo pero tu y Valor haceis un duo imbatible-Le encargo el rey Jarvan III lo cual dejo congelada a Quinn y la dejo sin respuesta por unos segundos.

-Lo mejor sera que lo traigas vivo para poder torturarlo pero si no tienes de otra...tu sabras que hacer-Termino el rey Jarvan aun sin recibir una respuesta concreta de Quinn.

Al igual que hizo con la carta tuvo dos sentimientos encontrados, uno era el sentimiento de la venganza por la atrocidad que habia hecho a su principe soñado, pero por el otro lado sentia que tenia que perdonarlo. ¿Cual era la correcta?

-Yo...Mi Señor...Necesito tiempo para pensar esto, si no le molesta-Contesto Quinn dejando el lugar solo con el rey Jarvan III y su hijo. Al salir comenzo a caminar con direccion al castillo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en aquella mision que le habia encargado el rey. Junto a ella estaba Shyvana la humana mitad dragon y actual protectora del principe Jarvan IV que le estaba siguiendo desde que habia salido del recinto.

Pasaron un momento en silencio hasta que Shyvana decidio romperlo, no era muy comun de ella hablar con otra persona que no fuera el principe o con otro guardia del principe para llamarle la atencion.

-Hey, Alas de Demacia...te veo algo preocupada ¿te pasa algo?-Pregunto curiosamente Shyvana a lo que Quinn contesto tranquila.

-Estoy muy bien Shyvana, gracias por preocuparte-Contesto Quinn ante la pregunta de Shyvana.

-Estoy hablando en serio Quinn, cualquiera que vea tu cara se da cuenta que te sucede algo-Insistio la chica dragona ante la negligencia de contestar de Quinn.

Ambas se detuvieron de su caminar hacia el castillo y Quinn decidio explicarle lo que le habia ordenado el rey Jarvan y tambien sobre lo que habia sucedido con Harris ya que Shyvanita no estubo presente ese dia en la Liga por tener unos asuntos pendientes con el principe.

-Wow, si el rey me encarga a mi eso me sentiria muy honrada. ¡Desataria mi furia sobre ese idiota que mato a tu novio Xin!. No se porque dudas en dejarlo vivir incluso si lo haces tal vez te acusen de traicion-Le dijo Shyvana tras escuchar la historia que le acababa de contar.

-Ese es el problema...pienso que hay otra solucion para castigarlo en vez de su muerte o tortura, tal vez podriamos solo encarcelarlo o algo asi. La violencia a veces no es la solucion a los problemas-Añadio Quinn a la palabreria que le habia contado a Shyvana.

-Eres demaciado pacifista Quinn, hay veces que la violencia es la solucion ¿acaso crees que aquel asesino se apiado de Xin Zhao al verlo en el suelo? No, solo lo ataco hasta su muerte y tu lo quieres encarcelar con el riesgo de que se escape. Por algo el rey te ha mandado a que lo captures un hombre como el vivo es peligroso-Comento Shyvana enojada tras los pensamientos de Quinn.

Ambas declararon la conversacion como cerrada y continuaron caminando en direccion hacia el castillo. Cuando llegaron observaron a Lux lloriqueando por los suelos. Inmediatamente esta les dijo que se trataba sobre su "Hermanito"

-Mi Hermanito...lo han atacado los noxianos mientras estaba en su excursion-Les dijo Lux mientras se secaba las lagrimas que tenia en sus cristalinos ojos. Shyvana pregunto sobre la gravedad de las heridas de Garen.

-No llegaron a ser mortales dijo el medico, pero que necesitara descansar durante varias semana sin combatir-Contesto Lux la pregunta de Shyvana dejando algo aliviadas a ambas chicas que venian de fuera.

Lux despues les conto los hallazgos que logro Garen antes de salir astillado de la situacion, era sobre la gran cantidad de tropas que estaban entrenando los noxianos, no eran normales los numeros de soldados que tenian en su poder hasta algunos tenian una apariencia muy extraña no comun entre los habitantes de Noxus. Segun le conto Garen a los que estaban presentes al momento que llego lastimado al palacio, el rey todavia no llegaba al palacio en ese momento ya que estaba en la ceremonia de Xin Zhao.

-No lo puedo creer...no puedo nisiquiera imaginar que quieran declararnos la guerra denuevo, seguro que ese tal Harris tiene algo que ver con todo esto. Desde que se dio a conocer solo han pasado desgracias-Comento Shyvana

**FIN CAPITULO 8**

_Bien ahora les explico, algunos episodios estaran centrados en Quinn en Demacia y otros de Harris y Yasuo en su busqueda del Camino del Viento. Agradezco tambien mucho sus reviews que me ayudan a mejorar :3  
_

_Bueno ya saben ¿Comentarios, sugerencias, amenzas de muerte? Mandenmelas a un MP :)_

_Saludos!_


	9. La ciudad oriental Ionia

Mientras Quinn y los demas estaban en la ciudad de Demacia, Harris y Yasuo estaban en la oriental ciudad de Ionia, la tierra en que ambos espadachines nacieron. Aunque no estaban del todo bien en el lugar apenas habian llegado los guardias de la ciudad los habian hecho presos y los metieron tras los barrotes. Tuvieron "piedad" de cierta manera ya que los habian dejado en la misma celda y no separados como solian acostumbrar a los demas presos.

Yasuo estaba enojado con Harris ya que fue principalmente su culpa por lo que estaban tras las rejas, por el otro lado Harris se lo estaba tomando con mucha tranquilidad antes en su pasado de bandido habia estado bastantes veces en la prision y se habia escapado sin problemas.

-Bien Harris...repiteme porque estamos aqui por tu culpa-Dijo Yasuo enojado viendo a Harris, este estaba acostado en el suelo muy tranquilo apesar de la situacion. Yasuo estaba dando vueltas sin parar por la celda

-Ya te lo dije como cien mil veces, solo te estaba contando de lo grande que es el trasero de la comandante Irelia. No pense que los guardias se tomaran tan encerio su trabajo, no te preocupes si no nos sacan en unas horas ya me he escapado de aqui varias veces-Contesto Harris confiando en su experiencia de fugarse de las celdas de esa misma prision.

Yasuo ya habia escuchado cien mil veces esa respuesta de Harris y aun asi seguia preguntandole. Harris veia extraño a Yasuo que tenia puesta una capucha negra con la que casi no se le podia mirar el rostro lo cual le parecio un poco tetrico.

-Oye Yasuo y ¿porque traes esa capucha en tu cabeza? ¿Te cortaste el pelo sin que yo me diera cuenta o que?-Pregunto Harris para apaciguar un poco el momento en el que estaban. Al escuchar la pregunta Yasuo se llevo la palma hacia su cara sintiendose totalmente avergonzado tras la tonta pregunta de Harris.

-No seas estupido si me hubiera cortado el pelo lo hubieras sabido por que hemos estado todo este tiempo juntos...y bueno como ya sabras tras aquel "accidente" con el anciano Ionio del que fui inculpado injustamente me volvi un tipo de criminal muy buscado. Soy como el mayor villano que ha habido en Ionia por asi decirlo, asi que traigo esto para que no me reconozcan de la cara y vengan a asesinarme al instante...ingenuo-Respondio Yasuo explicandole el porque traia esa capucha lo cual dejo algo soprendido a Harris con la historia que conto.

Pasaron 2 horas detras de las rejas hasta que el guardia en jefe se acerco a la reja con un largo pergamino en las manos, lo desenrollo y afino su garganta para decir el veredicto del consejo que determinaria si estarian mas tiempo o que salieran ya.

-El antiguo consejo Ionia ha dictado que su estadia aqui no se prolongara mas tiempo, a pesar de las varias infracturas de ley del preso Harris Anderson el consejo ha decidido darle una nueva oportunidad para mejorar su actitud. Pudieron haberse quedado mas tiempo ya que hablar cosas obscenas sobre uno de los comandantes de mas alto rango en Ionia es un delito- Acto seguido el guardia se saco unas llaves y abrio la celda dejando salir a ambos.

"Hmph, como si un trasero enorme fuera algo obsceno, estupidos metodos judiciales. Pero bueno al fin saldremos de aqui"Penso Harris al terminar de escuchar al guardia en jefe

Ya libres estos salieron de la prision y observaron la bella ciudad de Ionia que no habian podido apreciar bien desde que llegaron, hacia mucho tiempo que Yasuo no estaba por estos lugares y no logro reconocer varias cosas nuevas que estaban mientras que Harris estaba algo mas familiarizado con las modernidades que habia.

-Entonces ¿A que nos ha traido el viento a Ionia?-Pregunto Harris mientras recorrian las calles poco concurridas de la ciudad, varia gente veia con caras raras a Yasuo tal vez el hecho de llevar esa capucha les mostrara desconfianza a los ciudadanos.

-Todavia no lo se, tal vez pasemos un rato sin descubrirlo. Solo basta un momento para que descubamos lo que nos depara el viento en esta ciudad, no te desesperes solo ten paciencia-Contesto Yasuo manteniendose paciente esperando el momento presciso

Ambos recorrieron una de las calles principales en Ionia donde enmedio de toda esta estaba una gran multitud aglomerada escuchando las palabras de un monje de los templos Ionios tambien estaban varios alumnos del arte Wuju entre ellos Maestro Yi.

-¡Bienvenidos sean gente al torneo de aprendices Wuju, en donde te conviertes en un verdadero guerrero! El dia de hoy yo Lee Sin enfrentare al conocido Maestro Yi para abrir el torneo-Menciono Yi y la multitud se conmociono empezando algunos a gritar el nombre de Lee Sin y otros el de Yi. Pero cuando estaban a punto de comenzar se callaron ya que ambos peleadores necesitaban la maxima concentracion necesaria Yasuo y Harris se quedaron viendo posiblemente para burlarse de Maestro Yi

El torneo constaba en que los aprendices Wuju tenian que enfrentarse entre si y al final el que ganara mas combates se enfrentaria al final contra Maestro Yi y en caso de darle una buena batalla o vencerlo pasaria a ser entrenado en el dojo personal con Yi. Habian muy pocos que habian logrado mostrar su valia en el torneo uno de ellos

Para algo mas de seguridad Yi llevaba una espada de practica sin filo para no lastimar a Luisin. Cuando ambos decidieron comenzar el monje comenzo con la iniciativa dando 2 rapidas y potentes patadas al menton que el espadachin no pudo esquivar pero contraataco con un espadazo a las rodillas de Lee que no sirvio de mucho. Yi decidio seguir atacando pero su rival lograba bloquear todos sus ataques con levantar simplemente su pierna o deteniendolos con sus manos, la fortaleza de aquel monje era muy grande.

"Wow, es como si el Maestro Yuju estubiera peleando con una piedra. Me gustaria enfrentarme a ese monje"Penso Harris mirando interesado la batalla mientras Yasuo estaba distraido mirando a cualquier parte solo esperando en el que viera a alguno de los dos caer.

La estrategia de Lee era esperar a que Yi intentara atacarlo y bloquearlo para despues darle un buen golpe o patada para desbalancearlo y hacerlo caer. Fueron varios minutos de una intensa contienda el monje conecto un fuerte codazo en el estomago de Maestro Yi que lo hizo caer derrotado. Al haber acabado la batalla ambos guerreros se dieron el saludo marcial y la gente comenzo a aplaudirlos. A continuacion el torneo entre los aprendices Wuju comenzaria lo cual llamo la atención de Harris.

-Veras como caen uno a uno bajo a mi gran talento maestro-Le dijo Harris a Yasuo a la vez que se acercaba donde estaban los aprendices y se mezclo entre ellos ya que eran bastantes.

"Ja, eso servira para que aprendan cual es el mejor arte...el del viento y no el Yuju y esas tonterias. Anderson lo hara bien llegara a la final si no se confia...lo cual es comun de el"Penso Yasuo al ver que Harris se acercaba para entrar como competidor sin que ninguno se diera cuenta, eran 4 grandes filas de aspirantes uno mas que se añadiera no afectaria en nada.

Pasaron varias batallas algunas muy interesantes otras que no duraban ni dos minutos por la gran superioridad de uno de los peleadores fue hasta entonces que llego el turno de Harris para combatir. Le toco contra un tal Bartz un chico comun y corriente a su mirada. Yi todavia no se habia percado de la presencia de Harris ya que estaba mas interesado en hablar con Lee Sin sobre otros asuntos, solo veia quien estaba en el suelo y quien no para declarar un ganador.

-Espero que sea un buen combate, te deseo suerte-Dijo Bartz estirandole la mano esperando a que Harris le devolviera el saludo.

-Hm, la suerte es para los que no confian en sus habilidades, no vengo a hacer amigos-Contesto Harris manteniendo una postura fuerte y decidida rechazando su saludo de buena suerte. Bartz se enojo tras aquella grosera contestacion y desenfundo su katana preparandose para combatir, Harris dio una pequeña sonrisa picara y saco su espada de la funda. Varios espectadores abuchearon la actitud del pelirojo espadachin.

Al comenzar la batalla Bartz intento cargar en contra de Harris al ver lo debil que se veia pero este con una barrida por el suelo hizo caer a Bartz hacia el suelo. Harris dejo que su rival se levantara y espero su ataque. Al levantarse del suelo Bartz comenzo a dar fuertes espadazos verticales que Harris bloqueaba facilmente en una de esas Bartz quedo mal parado y recibio una estocada directamente en el pecho haciendo que este cayera al suelo, Harris habia ganado su primer combate.

-Esperaba mas de ti, pense que los Wuju eran los mejores espadachines en todo Valoran-Presumio Harris de sus habilidades, Maestro Yi marco la victoria para Harris marcandole que entrara a la fila de los ganadores mientras que Bartz el perdedor tendria que intentarlo el proximo año.

Yasuo se mostraba impresionado al ver los grandes avances que habia logrado su aprendiz si bien no podia hacer mucho ruido por su pasado en Ionia estaba orgulloso de Harris y lo apoyaba en sus pensamientos tambien penso en lo raro que seria que Harris llegara a la final y enfrentara a Yi. ¿Que tal si lo reconocia? Pero eso no importaba ahora, lo importante es que Harris se desarrolle como un gran espadachin. Penso Yasuo.

Harris llego sin problemas a las semifinales donde su rival era un corpulento y altisimo guerrero que se hacia llamar Sabin, mas que un espadachin era un monje parecido a Lee Sin que queria aprender el arte Wuju asi que seria una batalla complicada.

Sabin decidio no usar una espada ya que su estilo de combate era un Wuju cuerpo a cuerpo algo muy extraño en un Ioniano. Harris contaba con su fiel espada que ha tenido desde el inicio de su travesia por la Liga de Leyendas. Despues de que ambos peleadores se posicionaron, Lee dio por comenzanda la batalla, el seria el arbitro de esta.

Antes de que Harris puediera atacar Sabin estaba enfrente de el lanzandole varios puñetazos a una velocidad impresionante pudo esquivar uno o dos pero el resto le dieron de lleno en la cara dañandolo mucho apenas iniciando el combate. Acto seguido Sabin dio una voltereta hacia atras y cargo una especie de energia en sus manos liberando un rayo blanco. Harris en una reaccion casi inmediata invoco el muro de viento que fue suficiente para detener el potentisimo rayo que habia lanzado de sus manos. La gente incluido Yasuo se impresiono ante tal choque de habilidades.

Sabin quedo algo cansado tras usar ambas tecnicas asi que Harris aprovecho para darle varios espadazos en sus rodilass para desgastar a Sabin. Se veia que el peleador tenia una gran resistencia ante los golpes y seria muy dificil que cayera derribado. Harris alcanzo a darle un ultimo golpe en el pecho antes de que Sabin le diera un fuerte empujon para separarlo.

La espada de Harris se torno de la caracteristica energia verde que significaba que estaba listo para usar el tornado. Harris lo lanzo y elevo por los aires a Sabin y el espadachin comenzo a golpearlo por los aires antes de que cayera al suelo. Se formo una gran capa de humo, Harris hizo una sonrisa picara pensando que ya habia derrotado su rival pero para su sorpresa Sabin se levanto del suelo y tomo a Harris del pecho apretandolo muy fuerte sin posibilidades de safarse, segundos despues este lo azoto fuertemente en contra del suelo(Como un Suplex :3) dejando muy herido a Harris y derrotado. Lee Sin despues de ver el brutal movimiento le dio la victoria a Sabin.

Harris quedo desmallado en el suelo y lo ultimo que escucho fueron los grandes aclamos de la gente tras las grandes habilidades del peleador Sabin. Mas tarde desperto en una cama muy comoda y Yasuo a un lado de el esperando a que despertara, tenia varias banditas en su rostro.

-¿En donde estoy?-Fueron las primeras palabras de Harris al despertar a lo que Yasuo contesto.

-Estas en la posada "Guardian Espiritual" un nombre raro por cierto. Te golpearon muy fuerte ahi afuera y compre una habitacion con el poco oro que nos queda, en resumen te pusieron una paliza y fuiste eliminado del torneo-Explico Yasuo a Harris que sentia mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo. Era muy tarde ya 8:30 PM para ser exactos Yasuo despidio un bostezo que reflejaba su cansancio.

-Ire a tomar algo de aire fresco afuera, puedes dormir en la cama si quieres-Dijo Harris a la vez que se levantaba con dificultades cuando la cama estubo disponible Yasuo se acosto y casi se durmio instantaneamente. mientras Harris estaba sentado a las afueras de la posada algo pensativo.

"¿Como mierda perdi esa pelea? ¿Es por que soy demasiado debil?" Pensaba triste Harris el desde hace tiempo que no perdia una batalla y cuando lo hacia se ponia muy sentimental(T-T)

Harris penso mil y un cosas sobre su decepcionante derrota en aquel torneo pero alfinal decidio en que tenia que entrenar aun mas apesar de el pobre estado en el que estaba. Como el habia vivido en Ionia conocia un lugar casi secreto y muy hermoso dentro de la ciudad que estaba un poco lejos de la posada, se trataba de una cascada en la que meditaban los monjes antiguamente pero al crear su templo dejaron de usarla.

Al llegar a aquella antigua cascada Harris se fijo en que no hubiera ningun otra persona estubiera ahi, al ver que no habia nadie mas se quito el incomodo atuendo que llevaba y solo se dejo sus pantalones cortos que habian bajo su armadura dejando al descubierto su formado abdomen.(Chicas contengan sus emociones e_e)

Harris comenzo haciendo unas flexiones de brazos y al terminar cinco series de 50 tomo un pequeño descanso.

"Lo unico que se es que esto me dolera toda la semana"Penso Harris al estar tomando el descanso.

Cuando termino su descanso tomo un poco de agua fresca y cristalina directamente desde la cascada que tenia enfrente y tomo su espada para practicar unas cuantas combinaciones golpeando un arbol gigante que habia en el lugar.

Basicamente las combinaciones que intentaba Harris eran algo complicadas, golpes que apenas un gran espadachin podria dominar, logicamente no lograban hacerlas a la perfeccion pero mientras mas las practicaba mas mejoraba su arte con la espada. En uno de esos golpes al arbol una pequeña criatura peluda cayo desde la copa del arbol mordiendo una pequeña fruta, al caer al suelo el animal peludo comenzo a llorar muy fuerte.

-Ehm...Cosa rara ya no llores porfavor perturbas el ambiente de paz y tranquilidad de mi entrenamiento-Dijo Harris aun concentrado en hacer las combinaciones al golpear el arbol al escuchar eso el extraño animal le lanzo un pequeño boomerang a la cabeza de Harris que hizo llamar su atencion.

-Esta Bien, Esta Bien, ¿Que quieres ahora?-Pregunto Harris intentando comunicarse con el peludo animal, este apunto a una pequeña herida que tenia en uno de sus pequeños brazos. Al ver esto Harris se quito una de las venditas que tenia en su cara y se la coloco en la herida. Hecho eso la criatura se alegro y comenzo a dar saltitos en su lugar bailando de felicidad que logro formar una pequeña sonrisa en Harris.

Harris la verdad ya estaba bastante cansado de entrenar asi que se coloco denuevo la ropa y se dirigio denuevo a la posada para descansar un poco. Al llegar a la habitacion no tuvo de otra mas que dormir en el suelo ya que Yasuo estaba acaparando toda la cama, no le importo mucho el solo queria descansar en esos momentos.

-¿A donde fuiste exactamente?-Pregunto Yasuo inmediatamente tras ver a Harris llegar a la habitacion sobresaltandolo ya que el pensaba que estaba dormido.

-Estaba entrenando...mi derrota en el torneo me dejo pensando en que si quiero vencer a los rivales mas fuertes tengo que entrenar mas y mas sin descansar, ¿Oye tu no estabas dormido?-Contesto Harris a la pregunta

-¿Eres retrasado o que? Si sigues esforzandote de mas con esas heridas que tienes no tardaras en caer.-Dijo Yasuo enojado con el.

-Un espadachin del viento siempre intenta buscar lo mejor de si ¿que no?. Si nunca me esfuerzo al maximo nunca podre ser el mejor. Seguire este camino hasta la muerte tenlo por seguro-Menciono Harris dejando sin palabras a Yasuo que se quedo callado.

Mientras a las afueras de la posada la rara criatura peluda habia intentado seguir a Harris pero al ver que habia entrado a un lugar lleno de humanos decidio quedarse escondido en otro arbol esperando una oportunidad.

**FIN CAPITULO 9**

_Espero que les halla gustado este capitulo a mi en lo personal me gusto bastante :3. Tambien agradezco mucho sus reviews me ayudan a mejorar mucho :) _

_Si tienen sugerencias, quejas, ganas de tirarme un ulti de Lux en la cara mandenmelas por MP. _

_Saludos!_


	10. Irelia y sus intenciones

A la mañana siguiente Harris desperto muy adolorido tras aquella loca idea de entrenar en una pobre condicion fisica, despues se fijo si Yasuo estaba despierto, este continuaba dormido al parecer habia sido un dia pesado para el sin haber hecho gran cosa no podian quedarse mas tiempo en la posada ya que no tenian mas oro para alquilar el cuarto un dia mas.

Harris se estiro un poco y decidio ir hacia la cascada secreta que conocia para darse una ducha porque en la posada no tenian regadera(La crisis T-T), penso que Yasuo estaria dormido por mucho tiempo asi que emprendio camino hacia aquel lugar especial para el. Mientras caminaba en su cabeza recordaba a Quinn comenzaba a extrañarla apesar de que ella segun su pensar ya no lo queria ver mas, el seguia sintiendo algo por ella pero el sentimiento no era mutuo.

"Quinn...como la extraño...me pregunto si desde que no nos vemos ella pensara en mi como yo en ella. Nunca olvidare su roja cabellera y sus hermosos ojos cristalinos"(Con su Skin Phoenix)Pensaba Harris en cada paso que daba estaba claro que la extrañaba y daba todo lo que fuera para poder verla otra vez.

Al llegar a la cascada Harris pudo observar que habia una chica de cabellos plateados que habia llegado mucho antes que el, trato de no hacer ruido para no alarmarla pero al estar caminando sigilosamente piso una pequeña rama que hizo que la chica se diera la vuelta y entrara en estado de alarma al ver a Harris.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH UN PERVERTIDO!-La chica de pelos plateados salto del agua de la cascada y tomo una toalla rosada para cubrirse sus partes intimas, Harris quedo babeando viendo a la chica hasta que ella se cubrio.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUI!-Grito muy enojada aquella mujer que estaba bañandose tenia cara de poder matar a Harris en cualquier segundo.

-Pues yo venia a lo mismo que tu...a darme una pequeña ducha aqui-Contesto Harris honestamente el nunca habia conocido a otra persona que conociera "su lugar secreto"para su sorpresa ella tambien lo conocia.

-¡SOLO DEJA QUE ME PONGA MI ROPA Y ESTARAS MUERTO!-Exclamo denuevo enojada, la joven saco un poco de ropa de una mochila y comenzo a cambiarse enfrente de nuestro pervertido protagonista. Harris se dio la vuelta para no mirar en forma de respeto(El respeto ante todo e_e), cuando esta termino de cambiarse tenia una armadura rosada al igual que su toalla y tenia una extraña arma en sus manos. Para terminar de describirla tambien tenia una especie de corona flotante detras de ella que le convertia en una de las personas mas importantes en Ionia, indudablemente era Irelia, la voluntad de la espada.

Irelia se abalanzo contra el golpeandolo rapidamente varias veces con su arma, pero el escudo de Flujo de Harris pudo hacer que saliera ileso de aquellos golpes dejando impresionada a Irelia. El espadachin retrocedio y desenfundo su espada que siempre tenia en su cintura.

-Que honorable de ti Irelia, me atacas cuando estoy de espaldas y todavia ni he desenfundado mi espada-Dijo Harris a la vez que desenfundaba su espada y se preparaba para combatir frente a frente con Irelia apesar de sus heridas.

Irelia no contesto nada y prefirio abalanzarse denuevo hacia Harris que logro cubrirse del ataque con un rapido reflejo, ella quedo descolocada tras fallar el golpe y Harris la golpeo varias veces con su arma dejandola algo dañada, lo que le dolio mas fue la chispa de electricidad que recibio al final de los espadazos.

-¿Golpeando mujeres eh? Muy honorable de tu parte...extraño, no me gustaria ser tu pareja ni por un segundo-Menciono Irelia tras recibir aquellos golpes, despues de aquel enfrentamiento el arma de Irelia se encendio de la parte de enmedio para preparse para el siguiente embate.

-¿Quien no lo haria?...Cuando una te quiere rebanar la cabeza-Despues de decir eso Harris corrio en direccion hacia Irelia para comenzar el segundo "round". Ambos chocaron armas pero la de Irelia parecia tener mucha mas fuerza desde que esta se habia encendido, aun asi Harris logro dar una estocada directamente en Irelia pero esta sonrio y contesto con un golpe directo a la cabeza del pelirrojo que lo dejo aturdido por unos segundos.

"¿¡Por que mierda no me puedo mover!?"Penso Harris tras recibir aquel golpe de Irelia.

-Jajaja, confias demasiado en tu arma...¡intenta dejarte llevar!-Irelia aprovecho que Harris estaba aturdido para darle varios golpes con su arma despues de darle bastantes golpes le dio una patada directamente en el estomago que lo hizo caer al suelo muy adolorido.

-¿Sabes, espiar a una Gran comandante como yo podria meterte en serios problemas judiciales? Pero tu estilo de pelea es bueno...creo que te perdonare esta vez porque no tenia un buen combate desde hace mucho tiempo-Dijo Irelia mientras le tendia la mano a Harris para que este se levantara, el espadachin dio un bufido y se apoyo en la mano de Irelia para poder levantarse.

-Gracias, pude haberte ganado facilmente pero digamos que mis heridas no ayudan mucho-Menciono Harris exucasandose sobre aquella batalla perdida.

-Excusas hay muchas chico, si tienes heridas en las afueras del palacio Ionio tenemos una gran curandera llamada Soraka todos le debemos mucho por todo lo que ha hecho por nosotros, en especial yo...me salvo la vida. Un gran soldado como tu seria perfecto en mi escuadron-Menciono Irelia haciando que Harris se sintiera halagado tras la frase de su escuadron.

-Gracias pero estoy en una aventura y no puedo quedarme mas tiempo en este lugar. Pero que te parece si me "guias" hacia aquella curandera de la que hablas, vayamos juntos-Dijo Harris alzando sus cejas de manera provocativa hacia Irelia lo cual le causo una pequeña risita en Irelia.

-Esta bien, solo sigueme y llegaremos rapido-Menciono Irelia. Ambos emprendieron camino hacia el palacio de Ionia que estaba bastante cerca de la cascada ¿tal vez por eso Irelia estaba ahi? Harris no dudo un segundo en preguntarle.

-Oye, no te he preguntado esto que tenia en mente ¿como conociste aquella cascada secreta? pense que yo era el unico que la conocia-Pregunto Harris a Irelia que se veia bastante contenta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Eso es facil, desde pequeña yo y mi hermano Zelos soliamos jugar ahi, esperabamos a que los monjes se fueran y despues nos dabamos un chapuzon. Ya no podemos divertirnos asi desde que papa se fue y nos encargamos de los mejores escuadrones en Ionia-Menciono Irelia algo nostalgica tras recordar aquellos felices momentos con su hermano.

Harris decidio no seguir hablando del tema ya que Irelia de tener una gran sonrisa habia pasado a una cara triste por sus recuerdos. Al caminar un rato ambos llegaron al Palacio Ionio donde la Duquesa Karma ejercia el control de la ciudad, no era tan enorme como el de Demacia pero era bastante mas bello y decorado con un toque oriental.

Justo como habia dicho Irelia afuera del palacio estaba la curandera Soraka lo mas llamativo de ella era su piel rosa y su cuerno que salia de su frente que llamo la atencion de Harris. Soraka estaba ocupado con un hombre que padecia una enfermedad llamada "Sectumsempra" habia estado afectando a varios hombres de los barrios bajos de la ciudad, la enfermad era muy rara los afectados por ella comenzaban a sangrar por todo el cuerpo sin razon alguna, Soraka no podia curarlos a todos pero hacia lo que podia.

-Es horrible esta enfermedad que esta afectando a la ciudad, debe ser culpa de los Noxianos ellos tienen toda la culpa de todos los males en este mundo-Menciono Irelia al ver al agonizante hombre que estaba intentado curar Soraka. Harris estaba horrorizado al ver las heridas de aquel pobre hombre.

Soraka le dio un brebaje al hombre y ordeno a uno de los guardias del castillo que lo transportara al hospital que habia dentro de el. El guardia tomo al hombre y lo cargo en sus brazos hacia el hospital.

"Viendo a ese pobre hombre, me sentiria muy sano a su lado"Penso Harris.

-Comandante Irelia un gusto verla esta mañana, ¿quien tiene el gusto de ser su acompañante?-Pregunto Soraka al ver a Irelia junto con Harris.

-Soy Harris Anderson un gusto conocerla señorita Soraka, necesito que me cure unas pequeñas heridas que tengo.-Saludo Harris con respeto al saber que estaba junto con una gran comandante Ionia que podia fulminarlo en cualquier momento

"¿Harris Anderson? Ese nombre me suena de algo...o tal vez debo de estar confundiendolo con alguien mas"Penso en ese momento Irelia al escuchar el nombre de su acompañante.

Soraka le indico que le enseñara el lugar de sus heridas a lo cual Harris prosiguio a quitarse su camisa enseñando sus heridas. Soraka tomo su baston y con el toco las partes en las que Harris estubiera lastimado curandolas al instante. Al terminar Harris se coloco denuevo la camiseta y agradecio a Soraka por la ayuda.

-Muchas gracias Soraka me siento mejor que nunca-Dijo Harris estirando sus brazos un poco mostrandose en muy buena forma tras la ayuda de Soraka.

Soraka se sintio halagada y procedio a ayudar a otro paciente que estaba esperando su turno. Harris se despidio de Irelia y Soraka y comenzo a caminar en direccion de la posada para encontrarse con Yasuo denuevo pero el brazo de Irelia en su hombro lo detuvo.

-Harris...¿Por que no te quedas un rato mas conmigo? Si tu quieres podemos pasar el resto del dia juntos en el palacio. Se que es una peticion extraña porque nos acabamos de conocer entendere si no quieres aceptar-Dijo Irelia haciendo unos ojitos que intentaban convencer a Harris

-Creo que se cuales son tus intenciones Irelia pero digamos que hay otra mujer en mi vida. Gracias por la invitacion, tal vez nos podamos ver despues...en otras circunstancias-Contesto Harris al saber las intenciones que tenia Irelia con el.

-Esta bien, lo entiendo perfectamente. Espero que alguna otra vez nos podamos volver a ver, que te vaya bien en tu aventura-Dijo Irelia algo triste tras la negativa de Harris hacia su invitacion.

Harris se despidio de Irelia y comenzo a caminar en direccion hacia la posada para encontrarse con Yasuo y buscar un nuevo rumbo con el viento de guia. Se habia sentido mal por haber dejado a Irelia pero el pertenecia a Quinn y nada cambiaria eso.

Mientras en otro lugar...

Yasuo estaba en la plaza central de Ionia buscando a Harris a la vez que maldecia a cada paso que daba, lo habia estado buscando desde que se habia levantado de la cama y aun no lo habia encontrado.

-¿Que se estara pensando Harris? ¿Que estamos de vacaciones o que? Cuando lo encuentre le voy a pegar la paliza de su vida-Dijo Yasuo mientras intentaba buscar a Harris sin resultado obviamente, en parte de su enojo Yasuo dio una patada a un arbol cualquiera del cual cayo la misma criatura peluda que se habia encontrado Harris anteriormente. La criaturita al caer se asusto al ver tanta gente y se escondio dentro de la camiseta interior de Yasuo haciendo que este diera brincos y hiciera moviemientos extraños intentando quitarsela, al final pudo quitarsela y esta se quedo a su lado como un fiel cachorrito.

-Tu...criatura extraña ¿que eres?-Pregunto Yasuo intentando comunicarse con la criaturita a la que esta contesto balbuceando varias palabras extrañas, parecia un bebe recien nacido que apenas estaba aprendiendo a hablar.

-¡Gnar, Gnar, Gnar, Shooshoo!-Eran las unicas frases que decia la criatura y estas molestaban a Yasuo que se tapaba los oidos para no escuchar mas balbuceos del Yordle.

-Mejor me voy, es como intentar hablar con un costal de papas-Dijo Yasuo y se dirigio a otra zona de la ciudad para buscar a Harris pero el Yordle lo seguia a todas partes como un perro faldero con su dueño lo cual molestaba a Yasuo.

-Ya no me sigas mas tu presencia afecta mi tranquilidad, asi que te pido que te vayas-Le dijo Yasuo con una voz enojada al pequeño Yordle que no entendia nada de lo que decia pero al escuchar la fuerte voz de Yasuo comenzo a llorar.

Los llantos de la criatura aturdian los oidos de Yasuo hasta que este con una voz serena y calmada logro tranquilizar al animal que se estaba limpiando unas cuantas lagrimas que caian desde sus ojos.

-Esta bien, esta bien puedes seguirme pero solo callate la boca y no te gritare mas-Dijo Yasuo haciendo que la criatura bailara y cantara de la felicidad dando varias vueltas en su mismo lugar.

"Y bien como dicen, si no encuentras algo...espera a que ello te encuentre" Penso Yasuo

Volvemos con Harris...

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que Harris encontro a Yasuo sentado en una banca observando el agua de la fuente junto con el extraño Yordle que habia encontrado al parecer el peludo amiguito se habia encariñado con el.

-¡Hey Yas...Maestro!-Grito Harris para atraer la atencion de Yasuo por un momento casi mencionaba su nombre que era casi prohibido de mencionar en Ionia. Yasuo que estaba bastante concentrado en ver el agua de la fuente no presto atencion a aquel llamado de Harris, este tuvo que acercarse mas hacia el y tocarle el hombro para que lo escuchara.

-Yasuo, ¿te volviste sordo o que? ya estoy listo para que nos vayamos de aqui-Menciono Harris tras la indiferencia de Yasuo despues de que lo habia llamado. Yasuo reacciono y volteo a verlo, su cara se transformo de una tranquila y serena a una enojada y arrugada.

-¿¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABAS!? TE ESTUBE BUSCANDO POR CASI 2 HORAS Y HASTA AHORA HACES ACTO DE PRESENCIA-Exclamo enojado Yasuo al ver a Harris, el Yordle al escuchar enojado a Yasuo tambien comenzo a gritarle al pelirrojo amenzandolo con golpearlo con su boomerang que siempre tenia a la mano

-Estaba pasando tiempo de calidad con Irelia pude seguirlo haciendo pero despues me acorde de que hoy nos iriamos de aqui y esa es la historia. Por cierto ¿y ese peludito quien es?-Explico Harris a la vez que acariciaba un poco al Yordle que aun le seguia apuntando con su boomerang. Yasuo dio un pequeño suspiro y se levanto de la banca preparandose para partir.

-Tienes suerte de que seas mi alumno, si hubieras sido cualquier otra persona no estariamos hablando en este momento. Lo de este pequeñito no importa en este momento-Menciono Yasuo a la vez que cargaba al Yordle que parecia estar bastante enojado con Harris.

Ambos salieron por el porton de la ciudad de Ionia en busca de un lugar en el que el viento se manifestara.

-¿Y ahora a donde nos dirigimos, maestro?-Pregunto Harris al no saber hacia donde se encaminaban, lo unico que habian visto por el camino eran arboles, arbustos y animales salvajes corriendo por el lugar.

-Siento que en Freljord sera nuestra siguiente parada, siento una gran energia viniendo desde ahi. Puede que aprendas algo de sus habitantes, es casi un lugar perfecto para vivir. Tiene todo lo que necesita un espadachin del viento, paz, tranquilidad, honor, muerte...y buenas bebidas-Menciono Yasuo aun cargando al Yordle en sus brazos que lo unico que hacia era babear.

-¿Freljord eh? Si salimos vivos de ahi sera un historia para contar, siempre me solian asustar con las leyendas de que si un extranjero entra en sus tierras moriria congelado para siempre-Dijo Harris algo asustado al recordar las leyendas que le contaban sobre Freljord cuendo solo eran un pequeñito.

-¡Gnar, Gnar, Gnar, ShoShoo, Wabba, Wabba!-Balbuceo la criatura al escuchar hablar a Harris pudo ser interpretado como un "Vaya miedoso eres"

-Vaya ese animalito solo sabe decir Gnar. Ese sera su nombre Gnar el animal peludo-Dijo Harris al escuchar los balbuceos del Yordle. Gnar se sintio alegre al escuchar la palabra salir de la boca de Harris y comenzo a repetir su nombre varias veces mas.

**FIN CAPITULO 10**

_Cortito pero bonito es algo que suelen decir mucho o no? xD. Para irles avisando que el siguiente capitulo sera centrado en Quinn al igual que el otro que ya habia escrito antes.  
_

_Bueno como ya saben, ¿Dudas, sugerencias, apoyos morales, ganas de usar el ulti de Ezreal en mi? Mandenmelas por MP :3_

_Saludos!_


	11. La advertencia de Marcos

Mientras Yasuo, Harris y Gnar estaban en camino a Freljord la situacion en Demacia empeoraba cada vez mas y mas. La economia estaba cayendo en caida libre, pequeñas invasiones Noxianas habian mermado las fuerzas militares de la ciudad. Demacia estaba pasando por una gran crisis que nunca habia sufrido en su historia y el rey Jarvan III se sentia cada vez mas presionado ante los grandes problemas que tenia la ciudad, para empeorar mas las cosas se rumoreaba que el presidente de la Liga de Leyendas Marcos estaba cooperando con los Noxianos para conquistar Demacia.

Dentro del castillo la situacion no era mucho mejor, soldados al igual que lacayos e empleados estaban llenos de miedo al saber que Noxus pronto podria invadir Demacia en algunos casos habian abandonado su puesto y se marchaban a otro lugar para sentirse mas seguros. Tambien se empezo a cuestionar la capacidad de Jarvan III en anteponerse a los vientos en contra la gente hacia revueltas para que se remplazara al viejo Jarvan y que su sangre nueva y joven Jarvan IV asumiera el poder.

Quinn esa mañana se desperto decidida para cumplir su mision de encontrar y "asesinar" a Harris por el honor de Xin Zhao, ella quizo emprender esa mision sola junto con Valor aunque Shyvana quizo acompañarla la chica pajaro la convencia de que podria con esa carga sola. Ella llevaba puesta una tierna pijama color morado, su viaje en busca de Harris seria horas mas tarde y Quinn se sentia comoda con su pijama aunque a los demas presentes les causara gracia Valor tambien se mofaba de su pijama.

Quinn llego al gran comedor del castillo y se sento en una de las grandes mesas que habia para tomarse una taza de café, sin que ella se diera cuenta el principe Jarvan IV estaba junto a ella, el joven principe no traia puesta la ropa ceremonial que siempre tenia esta vez tenia un aspecto mas informal.

-Buen dia Quinn y Valor "Alas de Demacia". Tengo que decirle que se ve muy hermosa este dia-Halago Jarvan a Quinn que solamente dio una pequeña risa forzada, Jarvan siempre la intentaba cortejar todos los dias pero ella se resistia no queria tener nada intimo con el, no podia portarse grosera con el ya que el seria el proximo rey de su nacion.

-Gracias principe Jarvan, ¿hay algo que se le ofrezca de mi en especial?-Pregunto Quinn mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza y Valor observaba atentamente a Jarvan no le caia muy bien pero tampoco muy mal digamos que un termino medio para ser exactos.

-Te necesito en mis aposentos ahora, tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos sobre...tu mision-Dijo Jarvan algo dudoso en su ultima frase dicho esto el principe se levanto de la mesa en direccion de su habitacion dejando a Quinn algo sorprendida despues de aquella "orden" de Jarvan, Valor le hizo una seña de que no habia nada de que preocuparse.

La habitacion de Jarvan estaba un piso arriba del gran comedor asi que Quinn aun con su tierna pijamita morada(De imaginarla me da ternura :3)se encamino hacia los aposentos del principe para ver que es lo que queria. Quinn le dijo a Valor que la esperara afuera y este le respondio con un "Squak, Squaek, Squaken".

Quinn toco la puerta y Jarvan inmediatamente le abrio. Lo sorprendente es que el joven principe estaba casi desnudo con solamente algo para taparle sus partes intimas lo que resulto en ser perturbador para la chica. Esta intento salir pero los fuertes brazos de Jarvan la atraparon de la cintura y este comenzo a besarle el cuello.

-¡Sueltame Jarvan, Por favor, Sueltame!-Exclamo Quinn con una voz ahogada tras sentir los labios del principe en su cuello, el hizo caso omiso a esto y continuo besando el cuello de Quinn y cada vez acercandose mas a sus labios.

-¿Acaso no te gusta lo que estas sintiendo? ¿No te gustaria ser mi "princesita" de Demacia?-Dijo Jarvan cuando ya habia llegado a sus finos labios hasta incluso le metio la lengua a Quinn en ese beso forzoso. La chica estaba viviendo su peor pesadilla incluso se podian ver pequeñas lagrimas caer de sus cristalinos ojos, incluso llego a pensar en que si Harris estubiese con ella, él la salvaria de todo peligro.

Quinn no podia hacer nada para liberarse de los fuertes y musculosos brazos de Jarvan, una chica con poca contextura fisica como ella no podria hacer nada. Acto seguido Jarvan agarro con sus manos los pechos de la chica, aprentandolos fuertemente haciendo que esta gimiera del dolor.

-Eres hermosa Quinn, no puedes ser la unica mujer del reino que se resista a mis encantos de principe encantador. Y todabia falta la mejor parte jejeje-Dijo con una risa perturbadora Jarvan mientras apretaba los pechos de Quinn que estaba llorando y rogando por ayuda.

Valor que estaba aburrido esperando afuera asi que decidio fisgonear un poco para ver de que estaban hablando Jarvan y Quinn. Pudo observar todo desde un pequeño orificio que tenia la manija de la puerta alertando al pajarillo que fue volando a toda velocidad en busca de ayuda, la primera que encontro fue Shyvana que tardo un poco en entenderle a Val pero al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando fue lo mas rapido que pudo. Al llegar a la habitacion de Jarvan la mujer dragon de un fuerte golpe derribo la puerta y encontro al principe haciendo cosas indebidas con Quinn que era un mar de lagrimas. Cuando vio a Shyvana, Jarvan se detuvo y trato de explicar todo aunque claro que con Quinn llorando en el suelo y semidesnuda Shyvana no le creiria ninguna de sus palabras.

-Nunca crei que llegarias a este punto Lightshield, te salvaras esta vez solo porque estamos en tu reino y por el honor de tu apellido. Tras ver esto me da una verguenza ser tu guardaespaldas personal-Dijo Shyvana al ver tal atrocidad que habia hecho Jarvan con la pobre Quinn que cayo desfallecida en los brazos de la dragona. Minutos despues Shyvana la dejo acostada en su habitacion junto con Valor tras haber pasado esa terrible pesadilla tendria que emprender su mision.

Quinn tuvo un sueño pesado y desperto muy tarde justo a las 6:30 PM estaba una hora retrasada en cuanto su mision por haber estado durmiendo, al ver la hora se sobresalto, se puso su armadura con colores morados y cafeces y para adornarla un poco mas tenia una pequeña capa que representaban las plumas de un Fenix(Les digo amo esa Skin xD) Valor se poso en su hombro izquierdo y salio corriendo rumbo al trono del rey Jarvan III para oficializar su mision. A un lado del trono de J3 estaba sentando un afligido J4 que estaba intentando recapacitar acerca de lo que le habia hecho a la pobrecilla Quinn ella ni quizo mirarlo ni por un segundo.

En la sala del trono se veia como los guardian latigueaban a alguien no fue hasta que Quinn se fijo bien para poder reconocerlo, era el presidente Marcos Peña el supuesto factor que habia impulsado a comenzar la guerra en Noxus.

-Tienen que creerme esa bruja negra LeBlanc me estaba controlando con sus poderes manipuladores. ¡AAAAAAAAH!-Intento explicar Marcos pero el fuerte latigo del guardia hizo que soltara un desgarrador grito.

"Pobrecillo, cada vez el rey Jarvan III esta perdiendo mas y mas su conciencia. Todo esto de la supuesta guerra con Noxus es demasiado para el, esto es demasiado extremo" Penso Quinn al ver a Marcos siendo latigueado al ver su sufrimiento esta decidio intervenir.

-¡Mi Señor Rey!, ¿no cree que esta exagerando mucho con esto?, deberia dejarlo hablar tal vez el diga la verdad usted conoce de que serian capaces los Noxianos con tal de destruir Demacia-Dijo Quinn que trato de convencer al rey J3, al escuchar las palabras de la chica el rey ordeno que dejaran libre a Marcos y que tendria tiempo para hablar.

-Gracias Señor, se lo explicare todo lo recuerdo perfectamente aunque estubiera poseido por magia negra olvidaron borrarme los recuerdos. Los Noxianos invadiran Demacia cuando consigan el apoyo de las bestias legendarias de Shurima Nasus y Renekton. Y lo malo continuan porque consigueron a un mago muy poderoso que les permitira invocar a criaturas del vacio tambien... y todo eso es por mi culpa...si no me hubiera dejado agarrar-Explico Marcos ante la presencia del Rey que estaba pensando en si creerle o no apoyandose en su ayudante/consejero Carver. Tras dialogar un momento con Carver el rey penso en una pregunto que podia hacerle a Marcos.

-Me parece curioso que te hayan poseido a ti en particular, pudiendo hacerlo simplemente en mi y listo?-Pregunto curioso el rey Jarvan III causando que los presentes comenzaran a dudar.

-Pense que usted era mas sabio Rey...como soy el presidente de la Liga de Leyendas tengo informacion de todos los campeones que compiten incluidos Renekton y Nasus, en sus fichas estan todos los datos incluidos su localizacion exacta y como controlarlos. Resumiendo solo me querian por toda la informacion que poseo para usarla en su contra, ademas sus fuerzas militares estan muy mermadas...¿de que le serviria poseerlo a usted para controlar el reino cuando apenas cuentan con un puñado de batallones? lo que ellos quieren es derramar sangre de cualquier demaciano que tenga la capacidad de moverse no les importa en nada lo economico, solo quieren su sangre. No se detendran con controlar Demacia ellos querran toda Valoran cuando terminen de destruir Demacia. Incluso tienen el pergamino de energia runica de Ryze...tambien por mi culpa y mis fichas estupidas. Aconsejaria encontrar aliados lo mas rapido posible antes de que termine en una masacre total-

Tras aquella charla con Marcos todos los presentes se quedaron conmocionados ante tales revelaciones del presidente y comenzaron a debatir fuertemente sobre que debian hacer en ese momento aunque Quinn se reservo sus comentarios para ella misma, tras escucharse mucho ruido J3 puso un alto en la sala.

-¡Silencio todo el mundo! ¡Aqui el que toma las decisiones soy yo y nadie mas!. Quinn que bueno que estas aqui, ¿recuerdas la mision que te encargue de asesinar a Harris Anderson? Cambio de planes tu mision es ir a Freljord para pedir su asistencia en esta guerra, necesitaremos todos los soldados posibles si queremos resistir los ataques de los Noxianos, recientemente tuviste una mision de investigacion ahi no te supondria ningun problema llegar ahi-Ordeno el rey Jarvan cosa que impacto a Quinn ya que ella solo queria reencontrarse con Harris y hablar un poco sobre lo que habia sucedido pero esta decision del rey habia cambiado sus planes por completo.

-Pero Mi Señor, ¿Que tal si Anderson esta aliado con los Noxianos? ¡Es un maldito asesino tengo que matarlo cueste lo que cueste!-Pregunto Quinn intentando cambiar el pensar del rey sin exito alguno.

-Olvidate de ese malnacido, lo importante es conseguir aliados Quinn. Anderson pasa a segundo plano solo necesitamos los arcos de la tribu de Avarosa, los barbaros de Tryndamere y los guerreros articos de Sejuani. Solo no te fies de la Bruja del Hielo Lissandra, ten cuidado con ella es peligrosa. No pierdas mas tiempo y vete ya- Contesto el rey con un tono brusco y grosero hacia Quinn

Quinn no tuvo otra manera de convencer al rey de cambiar de opinion, desde la guerra se habia vuelto testarudo y muy necio. Despues de aquellas revelaciones Quinn se encamino hacia la salida del castillo hasta que el brazo de Carver la detuvo.

-Señorita Quinn, antes de que partiera le prepare esta mochila con todo lo que necesita para el viaje...¡Oh! por cierto olvido su ballesta preferida tambien-Carver entrego el equipamiento a Quinn sacandole una pequeña sonrisa, una de las pocas que habia tenido en mucho tiempo, agradecio a Carver, se despidio de el con un abrazo y agarro camino hacia Freljord que era un trayecto muy largo para hacerse a pie ya que la unica Aeronave con la que contaba Demacia fue derribada por los Noxianos.

Mientras caminaba otra vez un brazo salvador la detuvo esta vez era el del principe Jarvan que venia a disculparse tras aquel desastre que habia hecho con ella.

-Yo...Quinn estoy muy apenado por lo que te hize... no estaba consciente de las consecuencias que me traeria, Yo te amo Quinn quiero que me perdones por favor y que me dieras otra oportunidad-Se disculpo Jarvan a lo que la chica y el ave contestaron con una risotada.

-¡Claro Jarvan, yo tambien te amo, te dare otra oportunidad guapo!-Fingio Quinn mientras esta se acercaba para darse un beso en los labios pero antes de que ambas bocas llegaran a juntarse, Quinn le dio una fuerte patada en los altibajos y despues Valor le picoteo toda la cara incluyendo sus ojos lo cual dejo en el suelo a J4

-Demacia necesita heroes no violadores seriales...Estupido-Dijo Quinn a la vez que continuaba su camino hacia Freljord.

**FIN CAPITULO 11**

_Wow Wow Wow un capitulo con muchas revelaciones sobre el plan de los Noxianos, espero que les haya gustado :3  
_

_Bueno como ya saben ¿Dudas,sugerencias, JARVAN123139!? Mandenmelas por un MP_

_Saludos!_


	12. El plan de muerte Noxiano

Quinn recien habia comenzado su travesia hacia Freljord en busca de aliados para la inminente y proxima guerra que tendria Demacia en contra de Noxus. Yasuo y Harris no la estaban pasando muy bien que digamos en su camino hacia Freljord habian tenido que detenerse por unas heridas que recibio Harris tras un ataque por la espalda de unos bandidos que Yasuo pudo derrotar facilmente. Pero esta vez nos centraremos en la fria y sangrienta capital de Noxus hogar de la violencia y destruccion las 24 horas del dia.

Las tropas del ejercito Noxiano que cada dia incrementaban mas su numero marchaban por la capital para preservar la "seguridad", si veian algo que consideraban incorreto ellos tenian el derecho de matar a esa persona sin remordimiento alguno, fue la ley implementada por el tirano Jericho Swain que junto con LeBlanc y demas comandantes Noxianos habia comenzado lo que el llamaba "una nueva era en todo el mundo"

Justamente ese dia Swain y LeBlanc estaban discutiendo su siguiente paso de su maquiabelico plan, escuchandolos estaban Darius, Draven, Talon y un extraño mago que portaba unas curiosas prendas moradas los rumores decian que venia directamente desde el Vacio.

-Malzahar, ¿De donde carajos quieres que consigamos mas poder runico? Ya te conseguimos ese puto pergamino del pelon azul, ¿Cuanta energia necesitas para sacar de sus escondites a Renekton y Nasus?-Pregunto Swain refiriendose al extraño mago de las prendas moradas, este respondio con una voz muy grave a la vez que sus ojos se illuminaron de un color morado.

-Necesito mucha mas con este pergamino no me es suficiente...Xerath...el es una masa de energia runica podrian extraer todo su poder runico y darmelo a mi. Pueden localizarlo en el desierto de Shurima-Contesto Malzahar a lo que sorprendio a todos los Noxianos presentes en la sala, Xerath era considerado como uno de los magos mas poderosos del mundo y capturarlo no seria una cosa sencilla.

Tras unas horas de una fuerte discursion acerca sobre quien deberia aventurarse en el arido desierto de Shurima se tomo la decision que Swain y Talon irian al desierto en busca del mago Xerath, algunos no estubieron de acuerdo con la decision como Darius que el queria ir, mientras Swain no estubiera en Noxus LeBlanc estaria de dictadora por el momento.

Malzahar decidio acompañarlos tambien ya que cuando lograran derrotarlo este drenaria toda la energia runica que conteniera Xerath y al estar ya en Shurima buscarian la antigua biblioteca en la que Renekton fungia como guardian, Nasus probablemente estaria en las antiguas ruinas del desierto. Talon preparaba afilaba sus cuchillas y dagas, Swain tomo su baston con el que se apoyaba al caminar y con su cuervo Beatrice en su hombro nunca salia a un lugar sin su mascota, Malzahar solo los estaba esperando afuera ya que como un mago no tenia que preparar nada la magia surgia dentro de el.

Cuando ambos noxianos terminaron tomaron rumbo a la zona de despegue de la aeronave en la que viajarian hasta Shumira si es que las recurrentes tormentas de arena los dejaban avanzar, dentro del aerovehiculo era todo silencio Talon se encontraba fumando un cigarrillo, Swain pensaba en mil y un formas de la que cualquiera de los que estaban con el podrian traicionarle, Malzahar estaba rezagado a una esquina recitando unas extrañas palabras en otra idioma.

-¿Que demonios intentas decir Malzahar?-Pregunto Swain porque los extraños canticos del mago purpura perturbaban su tranquilidad de pensamiento a Talon le dio lo mismo si este permanecia en silencio o montaba todo un jaleo encima del vehiculo.

Malzahar permanecio varios minutos en silencio ignorando la pregunta de Swain, el tirano comandante Noxiano estuvo a punto de darle un buen golpe al mago por ignorar su pregunta pero antes de que lo hiciera este comenzo a hablar denuevo en el idioma comun y corriente.

-Estoy recibiendo una vision de Demacia...uhm..han mandado a una exploradora hacia Freljord en busca de aliados...el rey parece muy alterado y presionado con sus decisiones Y es todo lo que pude ver-Comento Malzahar la vision que tuvo, ambos noxianos quedaron sorprendidos con lo que comento el mago azul, Swain exclamo un ruidoso "DEMONIOS" y dio un fuerte golpe en una de las paredes del vehiculo lo cual lo desestabilizo un poco.

-Alguien debe de encargarse de esa perra demaciana. Talon, ¿Tienes como comunicarte con Darius o quien sea? No quiero arriesgar a mi Beatrice de que se pierda por el camino-Pregunto Swain hacia Talon que estaba con la boca abierta todavia por aquella vision de Malzahar.

-Negativo comandante, nuestro viaje hacia Shurima esta proyectado que dure 4 dias tendras que mandar a Beatrice con un mensaje en su pico para comunicarte con Noxus...o arriesgarnos a que consigan la alianza con Freljord-Respondio el asesino noxiano hacia la pregunta de Swain que no queria que su cuervo saliera lastimado en el vuelo asi que el tirano comandante Jericho Swain penso en la idea de hacer un aterrizaje forsozo.

Como no habia otra opcion de comunicarse con Noxus, Swain ordeno a Talon que el se encargaria de asesinar a aquella exploradora demaciana, por suerte de ellos todavia no habian avanzado mucho terreno. De seguir el camino hacia la izquierda Talon se encontraria en el cruce de caminos para llegar a Freljord donde la esperaria para asesinarla colocando uno de sus afilados cuchillos en la tierna carne del cuello de la demaciana.

Tras aquel aterrizaje forzoso la aeronave tuvo algunos problemas para arrancar denuevo por culpa de unas pequeñas averias que tenia el motor haciendo que Swain se enfureciera mas ya que tardarian mas en llegar a su destino, Malzahar no le importaba en lo absoluto y esperaba pacientemente hasta que el conductor lograr reparar la averia. Unas cuantas horas despues lograron reparar el motor y el vehiculo logro arrancar y continuar su viaje hacia Shurima.

Swain se encontraba enfurecido pensaba que cada minuto que perdia en tonterias, el ejercito demaciano incrementaba mas su numero de guerreros. Pero decidio calmarse las antiguas bestias del desierto serian suficientes para derrotar a un puñado de soldados pero primero tendrian que encontrar al mago Xerath.

Los siguientes minutos fueron iguales como cuando despegaron, silencio puro y duro. Lo unico que podria sacarle una pequeña alegria a Swain era la presencia de su cuervo Beatrice, confiaba en ella mas que en cualquier otra persona.

Sigamos a Talon...

Para llegar al cruce de caminos tenia que pasar primero por un pequeño bosque repleto de pinos y de animales salvajes algo que no le gustaba a Talon. El tenia que asesinar a alguien rapidamente si no lo hacia se volvia loco, hacia bastante frio aquella tarde, el asesino sentia que se le congelaban hasta los huesos pero no tenia con que cubrirse mas que su atuendo de siempre y nada mas.

"Swain es un idiota nunca fue de mi agrado, no sabrian mas de el si no fuera el gran comandante y tirano de Noxus" Penso Talon a la vez que miraba sus cuchillas y desprendia una risa sinica.

Mientras caminaba escucho unos pasos junto con algunas voces detras de unos arbustos, rapidamente se puso a cubierto detras de un arbol y espero a ver de quienes provenian aquellas voces y pasos. Eran un grupo de 4 personas que venian con un gran cargamento de alimentos para los cuarteles de guerra en Demacia, la sed de asesinar a alguien era muy grande en Talon asi que decidio acercarse lentamente por sus espaldas y matarlos uno por uno a sangre fria.

-Tenemos que apurarnos a llevar estas provisiones antes de que anochezca, en la noche es muy peligroso andar por estos rumbos-Menciono uno de los hombres que transportaba el cargamento con una voz muy tenue que apenas pudo ser escuchada por Talon

-¿Por que hablas tan bajo? ¿No quieres que te escuche un conejito y venga y te mate?-Bromeo uno de sus compañeros que venian junto con el los otros 2 hombres tambien rieron tras ver lo asustado que estaba su amigo.

Talon dio una pequeña risa y dando unos pasos ligeros sin hacer mucho ruido se acerco con su cuchilla en mano hacia la espalda de uno de los 4 hombres que llevaban el cargamento. Cuando llego cerca de el lo tomo por el cuello y con su cuchilla le corto el cuello al pobre hombre que no tuvo ni el tiempo para hacer un grito de auxilio, sus compañeros ni se percataron de que habia sido asesinado.

"Uno y faltan dos...el ultimo siempre suele salir corriendo. Podria asesinarlos silenciosamente como a este perro demaciano pero no tendria tanta emocion, mejor hagamoslo de una manera mas divertida" Penso Talon al ver el panorama que tenia enfrente.

El asesino tras matar a su primera victima se acerco a la siguiente, con sus asperas y gelidas manos toco con ellas la cara de uno de los hombres que se sobresalto y miro hacia atras para encontrarse con Talon. Los 3 se asustaron mucho al verlo y su primera reaccion fue sacar un pequeño cuchillo de defensa personal que era lo unico que tenian a mano para defenderse.

-Vete y no tendremos que matarte-Menciono uno de los hombres que era el que estaba bastante asustado al inicio, los demas no quisieron ni abrir la boca al ver las afiladas cuchillas que tenia Talon. Al escuchar eso el noxiano dio una carcajada y con la mirada les indico el lugar en donde estaba el cuerpo de su otro compañero.

-¿Ya vieron como esta él? ¿Quieren terminar como él?-Pregunto Talon con una voz agresiva y ruda que asusto aun mas a las personas.

-Dejanos irnos porfavor tenemos que entregar este cargamento de alimentos para el ejercito de Demacia- Contesto el mismo hombre que habia hablado la otra vez con la voz quebrada, estaba casi llorando del miedo.

-Les daria una oportunidad pero no me cae bien Demacia ni los hombres que lloran. Digan adios a sus vidas-Dicho eso Talon desaparecio entre las sombras y los hombres salieron corriendo despavoridos pero lo que no esperaban es que al estar corriendo como cabras locas se tropezaron con una larga rama de un arbol y quedaron los tres a merced de Talon que aparecio detras de ellos.

-Bueno pues parece que ya tuvieron unos momentos para disfrutar sus vidas, asi que...Adios- Para matarlos Talon lanzo una rafaga de cuchillas que cortaron toda la piel de los despavoridos hombres que lo unico que pudieron hacer fue gemir de dolor por las grandes heridas que se habian abierto en su piel, lo mas probable es que murieran desagrandos.

"Y despues sigues tu perra Demaciana"

**FIN CAPITULO 12**

_Siento mucho no poderles haber traido un capitulo mas largo que es lo que yo queria :( Ahora con la escuela y los entrenamientos por la tarde se me hace dificil escribir solamente podre actualizar los fines de semana si me es posible, espero que me entiendan.  
_

_Y una cosita mas, me gustaria que me dejaran nombres para un nuevo personaje que aparecera llevo tiempo pensando en uno pero no me llega ninguno a la mente. Si me pudieran dejar uno estaria muy agradecido :3_

_Saludos!_


	13. Tortuoso camino a Freljord

Swain y Malzahar continuaban su vuelo rumbo a Shurima, Talon se regocijaba de la alegria tras haber asesinado a esos despavoridos hombres y dejado sin una gran parte de provisiones a Demacia y en su viaje a Freljord Yasuo y Harris estaban tomando un descanso tras haber sido atacados por unos bandidos, el principal afectado fue el espadachin pelirojo que estaba muy adolorido en el suelo junto a su lado estaba Gnar soplandole aire con una hojita que encontro regada por el suelo. Yasuo estaba recostado en el tronco de un arbol esperando a que Harris se sintiera un poco mejor para que pudieran continuar su aventura.

-Fuiste muy descuidado Anderson, sigue el viento pero cuida tu espalda. Ahora por esto nos retrasaremos en llegar a Freljord-Dijo Yasuo con su voz aspera y fria a lo que Harris contesto algo enojado.

-Hey, no me culpes a mi ¿como crees que iba a saber que 10 bandidos me saltarian de la nada y me atacarian por la espalda? Ya me siento un poco mejor creo que ya podemos seguir- Harris se levanto con un poco de dificultades al estar de pie hizo unos pequeños estiramientos estar a punto para continuar su camino, Yasuo tambien se levanto del tronco en el que estaba recostado y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda a Harris que dio un pequeño gemido de dolor. El pequeño y peludito Yordle se subio al hombre de Yasuo que era su "dueño" no le gustaba para nada estar con Harris solo le estaba dando un poco de aire con aquella hojita porque Yasuo se lo ordeno para que lo dejara en paz.

Aun faltaba mucho camino por delante para llegar al reino del hielo apenas habian avanzado unos cuantos metros por las afueras de Ionia, el establecimiento mas cercano que habia era el Dojo de las sombras y era muy peligroso pasar siquiera a un lado de aquel dojo pero para llegar a Freljord tendrian que cruzar por ese lugar...o podrian darle toda la vuelta para evitar el contacto con la sombria asociacion. El ambiente era bastante silencioso de vez en cuando se podia escuchar a Gnar balbuceando y a los animales salvajes del lugar haciendo sus sonidos caracteristicos, para romper algo el silencio Harris le hablo a Yasuo sobre un tema del que nunca habian hablado antes.

-Y pues...ehm...Yasuo, ¿Que paso lo tuyo y Riven? ¿Ya no hay nada entre ustedes?-Pregunto Harris con curiosidad, la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a Yasuo que contesto con su misma voz de siempre.

-Ya no tenemos nada, y si te importa no me gustaria seguir hablando de este tema. Hablar del amor no es uno de mis fuertes-Contesto con su voz seria y firme, de por si hacer que el espadachin del viento entablara una conversacion con cualquier persona era algo dificil, mas dificil era hacer que hablara de sus sentimientos.

-Anda tienes que contarme mas, no me lo creo "el serio y frio espadachin Yasuo en una tierna relacion con Riven"-Menciono Harris riendo un poco y alentando a que le contara mas sobre aquella relacion pero Yasuo solo le contesto con su seria mirada que hizo que la risa del pelirojo callara.

La mirada seria de Yasuo podia significar 2 cosas: Que esta a punto de asesinarte o que te calles la puta boca ya o hare el otro significado. Harris entendia perfectamente lo que significaba y decidio no seguir insistiendo en aquel tema, lo que se preguntaba era sobre como un hombre tan frio y de tan pocas palabras como Yasuo pudo siquiera entablar una "relacion"(Si es que se le puede decir asi). Desde que el y Riven dejaron de hablarse le dejo de importar en lo mas minimo sus relaciones amorosas mas bien eso le dio mas tiempo para practicar con Harris

Mientras caminaban escucharon los pasos de alguien que venia corriendo hacia su direccion ambos espadachines desenfundaron sus espadas para estar preparados ante cualquier intento de aquella persona de atacarlos, Gnar tomo su pequeño boomerang en caso de emergencias tambien. Cuando aquella presencia se acerco a ellos se dieron cuenta que era una extraña chica con apariencia de zorro que estaba siendo perseguida por un extraño hombre con un traje de ninja proveniente del Dojo oscuro.

-Por favor tienen que ayudarme, yo solo pasaba por ahi y este feo ninja me empezo a atacar solo porque pise terreno del Dojo oscuro-Dijo la chica zorro incada de rodillas ante Yasuo y Harris pidiendoles ayuda. Harris fue el primero en reaccionar al ver los grandes atributos de la mujer.

-Claro que te ayudaremos preciosa, un solo ninja no es nada para nosotros dos-Contesto Harris a la peticion de ayuda y le hizo una seña al samurai de que comenzaran a atacar a aquel ninja solitario pero este le dijo que esperara ya que le dijo a la chica zorro que cuidara a Gnar.

-Bien, si te crees que has venido a hacerle algo a esta chica espero que hayas traido a tus amigos- Dijo Harris con una voz agresiva e intimidante hacia al ninja, al escuchar eso el ninja hizo una señal y de los arboles saltaron un grupo de ninjas preparados y listos para matar tal como los habia entrenado Zed.

Harris, aun lastimado se lanzo hacia al ataque con su espada logrando esquivar una gran cantidad de shurikens con la gran agilidad que le otorgaba el poder del viento y con la el filo de su espada logro golpear a algunos ninjas que se quedaron sorprendidos con la agilidad del espadachin. Por el otro lado 3 ninjas se pusieron frente a Yasuo cerrandole el paso para ayudar a Harris, los enemigos del samurai lo intentaron apuñalar con las garras de acero que tenian en sus manos pero con una oportuna volterata hacia atras esquivo los golpes y con una gran velocidad comenzo a golpear con su katana a los ninjas produciendoles grandes cortes en el cuerpo aunque uno de los intentos de apuñalar a Yasuo impacto en el no le produjo un gran dolor. Mientras Harris la estaba pasando dificil al estar peleando con 6 rivales a la vez bloqueando la mayor parte de sus ataques pero tambien recibio algunos cortes con la gran cantidad de shurikens que lanzaban los ninjas.

Al ver que Harris estaba en aprietos Gnar salto de las manos de la chica y comenzo a lanzar su boomerang a los ninjas atrayendo su atencion dandole unos segundos para agarrar un respiro para el espadachin del viento, mientras el Yordle distraia a los enemigos Harris tomo algo de aire y ataco con ataques veloces a las espaldas de los ninjas que estaban empecinados en agarrar al escurridizo Gnar, los rivales cayeron uno por uno hasta que cuando solo faltaba uno Harris le dio un corte limpio en el pecho despues de eso el espadachin choco palmas con un Gnar que estaba molesto con Harris por tener que haber recurrido a la ayuda del pequeñin.

Pero de lo que no se percataron es que un ultimo ninja salto de los arboles y estaba a unos centimetros de que sus cuchillas tocaran el cuerpo de la kumikho, Yasuo en una rapida reaccion tomo una shuriken de uno de los caidos rivales y se la lanzo directamente al cuello y para rematarlo con un corte horizontal la cabeza del ninja salio volando varios metros atras. Tras ver la cabeza volando Harris hizo una cara de disgusto ante aquella brutalidad forma de acabar con el ninja.

"Eso fue demasiado extremista en mi opinion...¿Pero quien soy yo para cuestionarlo?"Penso Harris

Cuando ya todo quedo en tranquilidad ambos espadachines guardaron sus armas en sus respectivas fundas y se acercaron a la chica zorro que estaba aterrorizada tras ser casi asesinada por uno de los miembros del Clan de las sombras. Antes de que cualquiera hablara Yasuo tomo la palabra.

-Y bien...si nos disculpas tenemos que continuar nuestro viaje hacia Freljord-Dijo Yasuo y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando pero el brazo de la kumikho lo detuvo, esta se le aferro al aguerrido espadachin dandole un fuerte abrazo y para despues premiarlo con un beso en la mejilla con el que Yasuo hizo una cara de disgusto total.

-Mi nombre es Ahri, me gustaria conocer el nombre de mi fuerte, valiente y guapo heroe samurai-Dijo Ahri halagando a Yasuo que estaba totalmente disgustado por esa muestra de afecto y Harris estaba enojado porque aquella hermosa chica zorro no lo "premio" a el.

-¿Y donde esta mi beso? Yo tambien te protegi de los ninjas-Reclamo Harris al ver que Yasuo estaba siendo abrazado y halagado por Ahri. Gnar por otro lado se carcajeaba al ver enojado a Harris.

-Hmmm eso es facil, estarias muerto de no ser porque esa criaturita pequeñita te ayudo con los ninjas, no tienes esos abdominales marcados como los de tu compañero y tu pelo rojo es horrible, nada masculino intenta teñirtelo de otro color la proxima vez-Contesto Ahri sacandole la lengua a Harris mientras aun seguia abrazando a Yasuo. Este ultimo logro quitarse a la kumikho de encima y se alejo lo mas posible de ella. Harris quedo dañado por dentro y con muchas ganas de golpearla pero se guardo ese enojo para descargarlo en sus enemigos mas tarde.

-Bien, ahora nada de tus cosas raras nos detendra en nuestro camino a Freljord, ADIOS-Dijo Harris enojado a lo que Yasuo asintio con la cabeza y ambos se alejaron de Ahri dejandola sola en el bosque.

Al haber dado unos cuantos pasos lejos de donde se encontraron el sentimiento de culpa de Harris los hizo volver a donde estaba la chica zorro y efectivamente ella estaba ahi sentada en un tronco esperando a que llegara su "principe azul". Gnar fue el primero que se le acerco y se acurruco entre sus brazos al parecer por alguna razon se habia encariñado con ella.

-Alfin llegaron se tardaron mucho en tomar consciencia, fue muy grosero de su parte abandonar a una chica a su voluntad enmedio de la nada, pero a ti samurai guapo y valiente te lo paso por alto... a ti mono pelirojo cada vez me caes mas mal-Les reprocho Ahri a ambos chicos haciendo que Harris se enojara mas con ella.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te quedaras aqui sola o nos acompañaras hacia Freljord?- Pregunto Harris algo forzado para ser algo cortes con Ahri, a lo que esta respondio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y asintiendo con la cabeza. No tenia otro lugar hacia donde ir ya que en Ionia su extravagante apariencia llamaria la atencion de la gente asi que decidio a acompañar al trio en sus aventuras.

-Solo con una condicion quedarte callada todo el camino y no molestarme mas-Agrego Yasuo a lo que Ahri contesto enseguida.

-Por ti hago cualquier cosa, mi heroe-

Ya listos para partir comenzaron a caminar en direccion a Freljord que estaba aun muy lejos aunque ya se podia sentir el frio que te congelaba la piel caracteristico de aquel reino del hielo, Ahri cumpliendo su palabra decidio no abrir la boca para nada solamente algunas veces para molestar a Harris aunque este trataba de ignorarla siempre terminaban discutiendo lo cual molestaba a Yasuo que estaba concentrado en llegar a Freljord.

Al llegar a un punto Ahri se detuvo con la excusa de que se habia cansado de caminar tanto sin llegar a ningun lugar, ante tal situacion Harris propuso una idea que le agradaria a la chica.

-Mira si estas tan cansada, ¿Por que no le pides a tu "Guapo y valiente" samurai que te lleve a sus espaldas? el aceptara con mucho gusto-Propuso a Harris mientras observaba a Yasuo que tenia la cara disgustada tal cual como la vez que la mujer le habia dado el beso en la mejilla.

-Es una excelente idea mono pelirrojo, aun asi me sigues cayendo mal-Contesto Ahri a la vez que de un saltito se colgaba a la espaldas de un Yasuo que no tenia otra opcion a elegir, se sentia muy avergonzado el estar en esa condicion pero como nadie lo veia pues no tenia nada que perder.

"Ah Harris...en cuanto lleguemos a Freljord desearas nunca haber propuesto esto" Penso Yasuo

Con Ahri a la espaldas de Yasuo el trio continuo su camino un poco mas lento por aquella "carga pesada" que llevaba el espadachin a sus espaldas mientras los veia caminar Harris se reia de la cara que ponia Yasuo al estar cargandola y Ahri parecia estar disfrutandolo porque tenia una gran sonrisa en su cara. Por esta vez Gnar reposaba en el hombro de Harris aunque al Yordle le disgustara tenia que hacerlo.

Cuando avanzaron lo suficiente el clima comenzo a bajar su temperatura cada vez mas incluso ya empezaba a caer nieve y granizo lo cual significaba que estaban mas cerca de llegar a su objetivo. Aunque para seguir con su camino tendrian que cruzar por una montaña con un gran pendiente. La unica manera era usar las espadas de ambos espadachines como picos para poder escalar por aquella escarpada montaña nevada. Gnar por su pequeño tamaño logro escalarla con unos cuantos brinquitos sin ninguna complicacion y espero a que los demas lograran subir

Yasuo estaba cansado de caminar tanto con Ahri encima de el asi que por solo esta ocasion la chica estuvo a la espaldas de Harris para disgusto de los dos, este ultimo desenvaino la espada y comenzo a escalar con el arma usandola de apoyo, le costo bastante con el peso extra a sus espaldas pero finalmente despues de varios intentos logro llegar hasta la cima donde los esperaba Gnar. Cuando llegaron Harris dejo caer a Ahri al suelo pero la nieve logro amortiguar parte del golpe, Ahri quedo muy enojada por la mala actitud del "mono pelirrojo"

-Deberias de considerar bajar de peso, por casi un poco te dejaba caer-Le dijo Harris mientras tomaba un poco de aire tras aquel gran esfuerzo que hizo

-Eres un grosero, deberias aprender un poco de tu amigo samurai que todavia no se su nombre-Contesto Ahri a la vez que se sacudia para quitarse la nieve de encima tras que Harris la lanzo hacia ella.

A continuacion Yasuo pudo apreciar que aquella montaña que debia escalar estaba muy junta a un gran pedazo de hielo asi que con su gran agilidad brinco entre ambos solidos para llegar hasta la cima de una forma increible y espectacular(Para explicarlo es como si hubiera brincado entre dos paredes)

-Algun me tendras que enseñar eso, eh Yasuo-Dijo Harris impresionado al ver esa gran habilidad a lo que Yasuo le contesto con un golpazo en la nuca que dejo al joven espadachin sobandose esa parte de su cabeza.

-No perdamos mas el tiempo y continuemos-Fue lo unico que dijo Yasuo al escalar la montaña despues Ahri se volvio a subir a las espaldas de Harris para llegar a Freljord el camino cada vez era mas corto.

El frio se habia vuelto intensamente mas fuerte ya que estaban casi a las afueras de la ciudad del hielo, un gran ventisca los dejo sin vision alguna sobre el lugar por el que estaban caminando lo unico que podian ver era nieve cayendo sin parar del cielo. Avanzar cada vez era mas dificil por las grandes cantidades de nieve que se acumulaban en sus pies los hacian mas pesados, en una de esas la pobre Ahri cayo hacia la nieve desfallecida del cansancio apesar de que Yasuo y Harris la habian cargado todo el camino.

-Vamos Ahri levantate no tenemos tiempo tenemos que continuar-Dijo Harris tendiendole la mano a la chica zorro que se levanto con muchas dificultades, tenia una parte de sus cachetes casi congelada completamente lo que dejo impactado a Yasuo.

"Mierda, entonces es encerio esa tal leyenda...si un extranjero pisa por primera vez tierras Freljodianas estara condenado a ser congelado... a menos de que alguien los rescate" Penso Yasuo al ver los cachetes de Ahri congelados

-Joder, Yasuo siento que mis huesos se estan congelando no puedo aguantar mas esta tormenta- Dijo Harris mientras caia debilitado al suelo nevado sucumbiendo ante los helados poderes del reino helado.

-¡Harris tienes que resistir!- Exclamo con fuerza Yasuo antes de que su fiel alumno y la chica zorro quedaran completamente hechos un cubo de hielo, Yasuo comenzo a sentir que el hielo le congelaba hasta los huesos cayendo en la nieve junto sus compañeros. Por una extraña razon los poderes del hielo no surgieron efecto en el peludito Yordle Gnar que comenzo a llorar descontroladamente al ver a sus amigos congelados

**FIN CAPITULO 13**

_Justo cuando termine de hacer el capitulo pasado me entro una chispa de inspiracion y termine escribiendo este capitulo que tenia la inclusion de Ahri ya que un usuario me pidio que la pusiera :3_

_Bueno tambien me gustaria decir que si tienen un nombre para un nuevo villano que estoy planeando incluir me lo hagan conocer ya que despues de escribir tengo el cerebro frito en estos momentos._

_ya para terminar esta palabreria si se fijan en mi perfil estan puestos los dos proximos fics que estoy planeando hacer aunque no se cual iniciaria primero :3_

_Saludos!_


	14. El reino congelado Freljord

A la mañana siguiente nuestros protagonistas despertaron envueltos etre varias cobijas calientitas y a un lado de una chimenea. Lo ultimo que ellos recordaban era que el poder congelado de Freljord los habia hecho unos enormes cubos de hielo excepto a Gnar, el primero en levantarse fue Yasuo que inmediatamente toco a Harris y Ahri para ver si estaban curados de aquella terrible congelacion que sufrieron, gracias a quien sea que los hubiera ayudado todos le deberian su vida entera.

El lugar en el que se encontraban era un pequeña habitacion que solo contaba con aquella chimenea que les daba calor, las cobijas con las que estaban cubiertos y una ventana que tenia todo el vidrio empañado. El principal atractivo era que las paredes estaban hechas completamente de hielo y apesar del calor que irradiaba la chimena no tenian ni el minimo rasgo de que pudieran llegar a derretirse "¿Podra ser Hielo Puro" dedujo Yasuo rapidamente al ver que el hielo no se derretia.

Yasuo despues se sento junto a la chimenea esperando a que Harris y Ahri se despertaran para poder descubrir como es que habian sido descongelados y habian llegado a ese lugar, lo que tambien era una incognita en ese momento era sobre donde se encontra el pequeño Yordle Gnar como es tan escurridizo podria estar en cualquier lugar. Lo unico que le importaba era que habia logrado sobrevivir a la maldicion del hielo Freljodiana, segundos despues alguien toco la puerta de la habitacion en la que se encontraban por logica comun Yasuo abrio la puerta.

Para su sorpresa se trataba de la mismisima reina de Freljord Ashe con sus blancos cabellos y sus penetrantes ojos azules. Ashe se acerco a Yasuo y le tendio su mano para estrecharla a lo que contesto Yasuo por cortesia.

-Lo siento si te desperte derepente, solo queria asegurarme de que se sintieran bien tras estar hechos hielo...tuvieron suerte de que estubieran cerca de la tribu Avarosa cualquier otra tribu los hubiera dejado que murieran ahi congelados. No suelo ser muy elocuente asi muchas veces, soy Ashe de Avarosa- Dijo la hermosa reina Ashe presentandose ante el vagabundo Yasuo que quedo perplejo al verla, habia escuchado muchas cosas de ella en sus tiempos que estuvo de vagabundo, habia escuchado a algunas personas decian que era una debilucha que nunca podria unificar las tribus de Freljord bajo un mismo mando y que Sejuani deberia tener todo el control sobre el helado pais.

-Yo soy Yasuo...¿Un gusto...conocerla?-Respondio al saludo con su voz seria y dudando un poco al final sobre que palabras usar.

Mientras estos dos tenian una dificil conversacion dada por la fria personalidad de ambos Harris y Ahri por alguna extraña razon estaban muy juntitos y abrazados cuando estaban durmiendo.

-Si, Quinn yo te amo mucho, mucho, mucho, sigueme abrazando como todo la noche-Menciono Harris cuando estaba durmiendo a la vez que abrazaba a la chica zorro.

-Oh, Yasuo tus brazos son muy fuertes...me gusta cuando me aprietas asi-Dijo Ahri tambien al estar durmiendo.

Despues de decir unas cuantas incoherencias ambos personajes se despertaron sobresaltados deshaciendoce sin dificultad de sus cobijas y sabanas que los resguardaban del congelante frio de la tribu, Ahri se encontraba furiosa al saber que el "mono pelirrojo" se encontraba tocando su fino y bello cuerpo. Harris no estaba enojado ya que habia tenido contacto con el sexy cuerpo de la kumikho asi que realmente no tenia de que preocuparse mas bien cubrirse de los hechizos que le lanzara Ahri.

-¡Eres un gran pedazo de mierda color rojo...y de los pedazos mas grandes que conozco!-Exclamo con gran enojo la chica zorro y le lanzaba unos cuantos fuegos espirituales que Harris esquivo con unos cuantos brincos en su lugar. Despues unos cuantos ataques magicos de Ahri, Yasuo con una de sus miradas matadoras hizo que ambos dejaran de "discutir"

-Si pudieran comportarse alguna vez...estan frente a la reina de Freljord-Informo Yasuo, dicho eso ambos se tranquilizaron y hicieron un saludo formal hacia la reina Ashe que solamente les contesto con una sonrisa.

Ashe les explico que los habia encontrado convertidos en unos cubos de hielo y que unos aldeanos de la tribu los habia llevado ante ella para ver si podria salvarlos, lo unico tan fuerte para quebrar ese hielo fueron los grandes musculos del heroe legendario freljodiano llamado Braum que estaba de visita con la reina Ashe. Asi que por una mera casualidad logran salir vivos ya que si Braum no se encontraba ahi hubieran estado congelados por un largo tiempo.

-La verdad no solemos tener muchos visitantes aqui debido a aquella maldicion de la bruja congelada Lissandra...aparte a muchos no les gusta tener que resistir estas temperaturas extremas. Asi que creo que pueden quedarse aqui el tiempo que necesiten-Agrego Ashe a su explicacion

-¿Osea que estamos vivos gracias a un giganton musculoso que rompe hielos enorme con solo sus puños?-Pregunto Harris aun sorprendido por la forma de la que habian logrado sobrevivir a lo que Ashe asintio con la cabeza.

-Asi que pues... ya son libres de ir a donde sea o a donde quieran, lo unico que les recomiendo es que no cruzen la frontera con la tribu de Sejuani ellos matan a todo lo que se mueva fuera de su tribu, si me disculpan debo volver a mi trono-Termino Ashe dejando al trio con una total libertad de hacer lo que quieran, Yasuo lo que queria era entrenar junto con Harris y Ahri no tenia ni idea de que hacer todavia aparte de intentar hacer migas con Yasuo.

-Harris tu y yo iremos a entrenar a las afueras de la tribu, tu...Ahri haz lo que quieras pero no te vayas muy lejos-Dijo Yasuo mientras con su brazo jalaba a Harris que estaba bobeando observando la bella arquitectura que tenia el castillo con unas lindas figuras hechas de hielo.

"No quiere que me vaya lejos eh? Seguro es una indirecta para que me quede junto a el, ya lo sabia que en el fondo siente algo por mi Jijiji"Dijo Ahri en su mente haciendo una pequeña risa picara.

Harris y Yasuo caminaban por la tribu de las afueras del palacio congelado(Me acorde del que sale en la pelicula Frozen xD)de la reina Ashe buscando llegar a las afueras del lugar aunque no tan lejos para no toparse con la tribu de Sejuani, la gente parecia muy amable con ellos ya que por cada pequeña casa que pasaban los que vivian dentro de ella les dedicaban un saludo a ambos espadachines a apesar de no haber visto nisiquiera una vez.

-Los Freljodianos son buena gente no? Aquella chica de cabello azul con sus ojos cristalinos creo que quiere tener algo conmigo por la forma en que me vio a mis ojos-Menciono Harris en tono bromista mientras caminaban a lo que Yasuo le contesto con un golpe en la nuca tal cual como lo habia hecho ya en otras ocaciones.

-¿Y ese golpe porque? Parece que se te esta haciendo costumbre golpearme sin razon alguna-Dijo el pelirrojo al recordar las demas veces en que su maestro lo golpeara en la nuca tras haberle dicho algo o preguntarle.

-Solo piensas en mujeres y en lo bien que te ves, deberias concentrarte mas en mejorar como espadachin del viento...no estas ni cerca del nivel de uno promedio deberias preocuparte mas por entrenar y menos por tu cabello-Contesto Yasuo contandole la dura verdad a Harris que se quedo callado todo el camino restante hasta llegar al lugar en el que se supone que entrenarian

"Alguien tenia que decirselo" Penso en su mente Yasuo despues de haberle dicho esas palabras a Harris.

El camino hacia las afueras continuo muy silencioso, Harris mientras caminaban reflexionaba acerca de lo que le habia dicho Yasuo y resultaba ser la dura verdad. Harris como cualquier joven tenia ganas de enrollarse con alguien o cuidar su apariencia pero ser un espadachin del viento conllevaba dejar muchas cosas de lado.

Cuando llegaron a un lugar apto para comenzar su entrenamiento Harris se sento en el nevado suelo esperando las ordenes de su maestro.

-Bien Harris, el dia de hoy entrenaremos lo que es tu resistencia y tu agilidad. No conozco mucha gente que logre resistir esto pero tengo confianza en ti-Dijo Yasuo sacando una pequeña sonrisa de la cara de Harris al saber que este confiaba en el.

-¿Y que hare entonces para mejorar ambos aspectos? ¿Correr desnudo por las montañas congeladas?-Replico Harris ante las palabras de Yasuo el que se aguanto las ganas de pegarle un duro golpe en la cabeza como suele hacer

-Solo tendras que quitarte tus ropas de la parte superior y resistir los golpes que yo te de para que aumentes tu resistencias ante los golpes-Dijo Yasuo a la vez que preparaba sus puños listos para golpear el pecho descubierto de Harris.

"Hara esto porque es un entrenamiento que sirve, o se querra descargar su enojo sobre mi?" Penso Harris cuando se quitaba la ropa que le cubria de su cintura hacia arriba.

Cuando ambos estaban listos Yasuo comenzo a golpear el cuerpo de Harris al principio con una fuerza moderada pero luego comenzo a incrementar la potencia de estos conforme el pelirrojo aguantaba los golpes pero Yasuo se detuvo cuando Harris le hizo una señal. Tuvo unos cuantos minutos para recuperar el aliento para continuar resistiendo los golpes que le lanzaba su entrenador Yasuo.

"Esta aguantando un poco mas de lo que resistiria cualquier otro"Penso Yasuo mientras golpeaba el pecho descubierto de Harris que estaba apretando los dientes para no soltar un fuerte grito de dolor. El estar descubierto le añadia un poco mas de dolor al asunto al estar recibiendo todos esos helados copos de nieve cayendo directamente en su desnudo pecho.

Cuando Yasuo termino de golpear a Harris este ultimo se levanto del suelo como si no hubiera pasado nada, tenia algunos moretes pero eso no le impedio levantarse con facilidad lo cual dejo algo desconcertado al ronin.

-Pense que tendrias un mejor entrenamiento para mi-Replico Harris escupiendo algo de saliva hacia el suelo mientras tenia una sonrisa picara en la cara observando fijamente a Yasuo.

-Ja, eres un presumido...descansa un poco porque para el entrenamiento de agilidad te necesito a tu maxima capacidad-Menciono Yasuo a la vez que se recostaba en el nevado suelo, acto seguido Harris se desplomo como una roca cayendo duramente en el suelo jadeantemente.

Mientras Ahri en otro lado...

La chica zorro se la estaba pasando bien con los lugareños que no se asustaron al ver la apariencia de Ahri mas bien la aceptaron como una de ellos, Ahri les estaba ayudando a tejer unas cuantas bufandas de piel de jabali invernal(Sera esa la raza del marrano de sejuani e_e ?)que ayudaban a resistir mucho el frio a los habitantes de Freljord.

Mientras Ahri ayudaba con el tejido una peculiar ancianita se acerco al grupo de personas que estaban tejiendo las bufandas anunciando que era una vidente que veia el futuro con su bola de cristal lo cual llamo la atencion de la kumikho.

-Y por unas 5 moneditas de oro puedo contarte lo que te espera en un futuro-Termino la vidente su anuncio comercial, terminando su anuncio Ahri dejo su bufanda semi-terminada en el suelo y saco las 5 monedas de oro de un pequeño bolsillo que tenia y se las entrego a la vidente.

La ancianita le indico que la siguiera hasta una pequeña carpa que ella tenia cerca del lugar del que estaban y le indico que se sentara en una silla de madera para que pudiera observar lo que la esfera de cristal le contara.

-Bien hijita, dime que es lo que quieres que la esfera te cuente...¿Amor, estudios, tal vez?-Menciono la ancianita mientras tocaba la esfera de cristal con ambas manos como si tratara de darle poder a aquella pieza de cristal.

-Quisiera saber sobre mi futuro amoroso que tendre con mi amado samurai-Dijo Ahri con una dulce voz, al escuchar eso la ancianita comenzo a decir unas palabras raras y una imagen de la kumikho y de Yasuo aparecio dentro de la esfera.

En esa escena se podia a apreciar a ambos sentados en una terraza mientras observaban una hermosa lluvia de estrellas que se podia apreciar en el claro cielo de Freljord y para culminar esa romantica escena terminaron dandose un tierno beso en los labios...y hasta ahi quedo la vision de la esfera de cristal.

Ahri salio encantada tras ver esa escena y agradecio a la ancianita por haberle enseñado su "futuro amoroso perfecto". A partir de ese momento todo era felicidad y alegria para ella...si es que ese futuro fuera verdadero

Volvamos con Harris y Yasuo...

Harris ya habia descansado unos cuantos minutos lo cual le bastaba para afrontar el siguiente entrenamiento con Yasuo que ya estaba de pie esperando a que el aprendiz estuviera listo.

-Bien Harris, para mejorar tu agilidad te lanzare bolas de nieve y tu tendras que esquivarlas, ¿Nada complicado, cierto?-Explico Yasuo tratandole de hacerle creer que seria algo muy facil a lo que Harris contesto:

-Jaja, esto parece un entrenamiento de un niño de preescolar me recuerda a cuando era niño y en la escuela jugabamos a la guerra de bolas de nieve en invierno...aaah que recuerdos-Replico Harris con una gran sonrisa que le inspiraba mucha confianza

Harris se puso en una posicion listo para esquivar todo la nieve que le lanzara Yasuo, lo que no se esperaba es que Yasuo desenfundo su espada y dando un fuerte golpe hacia delante varias bolas de nieve se levantaron del suelo y se dirigieron a una gran velocidad hacia el joven que con unas volteretas hacia la izquierda logro esquivar la gran mayoria de aquella gran oleada de nieve. Pero antes de poder fanfarronear sobre aquel gran esquive una gran cantidad de bolas de nieve lo golpeo por la espalda.

-Mas concentracion, nunca se puede saber de donde te pueden atacar-Menciono Yasuo al ver el golpe que recibio Harris por la espalda, este ultimo se sacudio la nieve que quedo sobre su espalda y se preparo para el siguiente ronda de bolas de nieve.

Ambos estubieron entrenando bastante tiempo por la insistencia de Harris que insistia que no iba a detenerse hasta que ninguna bola de nieve lo golpeara, por su mala suerte su cuerpo ya estaba bastante cansado y tambien era ya algo tarde para estar en las afueras de la tribu, aproximadamente eran las 5:22(Muy Exacto e_e) y tenian que regresar ya.

Cuando llegaron a la zona poblada de la tribu lo primero que vieron fue a Ahri bailando muy alegre con cualquier persona que se le cruzara enfrente como si hubiera encontrado a su principe azul o algo por el estilo, Harris al verla no se guardo la ganas de darse unas carcajadas de la forma de la que bailaba en su opinion era un baile bastante extraño, Yasuo prefirio solamente observar aquella escena.

-JAJAJAJA, ¿Le estara afectando el hielo su cerebro? Tal vez se le este congelando y ya no tenga que viajar con nosotros-Dijo Harris riendo con malicia.

Ahri al ver la presencia de Yasuo empujo a un pobre hombre que bailaba con ella y se dirigio a darle un apretujador abrazo al frio samurai que estaba muy incomodo al Ahri estar dandole un abrazo enfrente de tanta gente.

-Mi Samurai preferido, tu y yo en un futuro seremos una bella y hermosa pareja segun la esfera de cristal-Dijo Ahri con su caracteristica voz seductura y despues de lio un beso en la mejilla a Yasuo que hizo que este se incomodara cada vez mas.

**FIN CAPITULO 14**

_Perdon por tenerlos muy abandonados desde que empeze los entrenamientos y la escuela no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir algo espero que me comprendan T-T. Para darles un pequeño avance de los siguientes capitulos se viene el reencuentro de Quinn y Harris ¿Que sucedera entre estos dos?  
_

_Como ya saben dudas, sugerencias, ultis de karthus mandenmelas a un MP :3  
_

_Saludos!_


	15. Reencuentro

Yasuo, Harris y Ahri seguían en Freljord los espadachines buscando ocasiones para comenzar a entrenar, la kumikho se mantenía conviviendo con los lugareños con la idea de que la predicción de la ancianita se cumpliría ¿y Gnar? eso todavía es un misterio que todavía no han podido descifrar. Mientras estos estaban en el reino congelado la exploradora demaciana Quinn se encontraba recorriendo el tortuoso camino que había que atravesar para llegar a la ciudad del hielo, a simple vista faltaba bastante camino por recorrer hasta llegar a su destino.

Valor se encontraba sobrevolando los cielos buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera impedir el paso de su compañera, de vez en cuando este se volvía con ella para tomar un pequeño respiro y cotillear un poco. La idea de afrontar sola la expedición hacia Freljord hizo que Quinn tuviera deseos de tener siquiera a alguien con quien hablar un rato, claro Valor era su mejor compañero desde que lo encontró herido pero entre humano y ave no creo que haya un buen tema de conversación.

Eran aproximadamente las 3:30 de la tarde y aun nada interesante pasaba en el camino de Quinn y Valor que estaban bastante aburridos, lo único fuera de lo común que lograron ver fue un grupo de varias ardillas pelándose por una bellota lo que logro sacar una pequeña risa en la chica tras haber pasado mucho tiempo sin abrir siquiera la boca aparte de para comer un bocadillo para llenarse la barriga.

Mientras estos dos continuaban su camino a Freljord tras haberse reído un poco de aquellas ardillas, Quinn escucho un movimiento entre la maleza que había detrás de unos árboles, acto seguido saco su ballesta y cargo un disparo para darle a cualquier cosa que saliera de ese lugar. De aquella maleza solo salió un pequeño ciervo que al ver la posición agresiva de Quinn salió corriendo dando unos agiles brinquitos, tras ver que solo se trataba de un pequeño animal Quinn se decepciono y gasto aquel disparo en darle a una rama de un árbol que se veía muy frágil y por consecuencia cayo al suelo provocando un ruido que alerto mas a los animalitos del lugar.

-Por el amor de Dios, ¡Acaso soy la única persona que se encamina a Freljord y va por este camino!-Exclamo con gran volumen Quinn haciendo que Valor se tapara sus oídos con sus alas tras escuchar la fuerza con la que la chica grito de enojo, este después le hizo una señal de que se tranquilizara.

-Oh, no eres la única aquí preciosa-Dijo una voz masculina y seductora que se encontraba detrás de la chica haciendo que esta se diera una vuelta rápidamente, al ver de quien se trataba no era ni mas ni menos que una de las personas mas buscadas por todo el país portaba un traje algo elegante de color negro, un sombrero del mismo color y unas cuantas cartas de póker escondidas debajo de sus mangas. Era Twisted Fate conocido por ser un criminal y un experto en hacer trampa en los juegos de póker y al parecer había estado viendo a Quinn por mucho tiempo.

Quinn se espantó por la voz de Twisted y dio una voltereta hacia atrás para no estar tan cerca de aquel criminal que se encontraba a sus espaldas, Valor puso una supuesta cara intimidante hacia el hombre que por varios meses habían tratado de capturar.

-Dame una razón para no dispararte con mi ballesta en este momento-Dijo Quinn a la vez que cargaba un disparo con su ballesta apuntando a una de las piernas de Fate, no pretendía matarlo solo inmovilizarlo para que no tuviera otra manera de escaparse. Cuando escucho eso el hombre se saco el sombrero y saco una rosa roja de ella tal como un mago de aquellos que contratan para las fiestas de los niños pequeños. Twisted la olio un poco y se la entrego a Quinn que quedo confundida.

-Rosa espinosa-Fue lo único que dijo Twisted Fate antes de que un gran disparo junto con una gran explosión arruino el "dialogo" que tenían, Quinn y Valor por la explosión salieron disparados hacia un árbol que con el gran impacto cayo hacia abajo después el lugar se lleno de una gran cantidad de humo dificultando la vista de la chica y su ave. Lo único que se podía escuchar era la voz muy grave proveniente de un hombre y no tenia un lenguaje muy formal que digamos.

-¿Donde te escondes puto maricon Twisted?-Dijo la voz madura y grave a la vez que se escuchaban disparos de una escopeta.

-Hasta la vista...Malcolm...nos veremos en otra ocasión-Cuando la voz de Twisted dijo esas palabras desapareció misteriosamente y junto con todo el humo que se había juntado con la explosión y lo que parecía una granada de humo. El tal Malcolm al ver como se había escapado su víctima dio un grito de furia pero después al ver que se veía muy raro paro y puso su vista sobre Quinn y Valor que estaban en el suelo junto a aquel árbol por culpa de aquella explosión suya.

-Ustedes no están involucrados en los planes de ese malnacido...verdad?-Dijo Malcolm que era un hombre de edad adulta que tenia una varonil barba color negro un atuendo color marrón acompañado de un poncho de un rojo carmesí, tenia el cañón de su escopeta apuntando hacia Quinn.

-No tenemos nada que ver con ese criminal, señor Malcolm Graves puedo suponer-Replico Quinn a la vez que se levantaba del suelo con Valor escalado en su hombro que tenia la rosa que le había entregado Fate en su pico.

-No puedo estar seguro de ello Quinn, te vi hablando con el y tu pájaro tiene su rosa en su pico-Añadió Graves a su teoría conspirativa sobre la chica aliándose con su mayor enemigo

-Vamos no seas ingenuo, estoy en un aburrido camino a Freljord yo sola con Val. Además soy demaciana si el rey se diera cuenta que estoy aliado con uno de los principales criminales del país me echaría a patadas de la ciudad. Y esa rosa quien sabe parece que a Valor le gusta el olor-Dijo Quinn haciendo que Graves bajara su escopeta y diera un pequeño suspiro de tristeza.

-Vale Quinn te creo...es solo que llevo mucho tiempo persiguiendo a ese cabron y el se escapa como si nada con esos poderes mágicos que consiguió al venderme a las autoridades y creo que ya he perdido la esperanza en atraparlo-Se expreso Graves desilusionado al escuchar su voz triste Quinn intento animarlo como pudiese.

Quinn comenzó a charlar con el bandido para intentar animarlo ya que estaba muy bajoneado de ánimo, a pesar de ser un criminal buscado para Quinn era un buen amigo porque solían hablar bastante durante el tiempo que estuvieron en la Liga de Leyendas, la chica descubrió que el tenia bastante ambiciones en su vida y todavía no podía completar ninguna que se había propuesto. Una de ellas aunque fuera algo extraña era probar la cerveza Graggy que solamente se podía preparar con las congeladas aguas que fluyen por los ríos de Freljord.

-Bien recuerdo que tu querías probar una bebida exótica en Freljord no? Puedes acompañarme alcabo yo voy para allá, no nos vendría mal algo de compañía a mi y a Valor- Al escuchar esa propuesta el hombre barbón dio un pequeña sonrisa y se lanzo a darle un abrazo a la pelirroja la cual ella tomo de buena manera asumiendo que eso significara un si(Ya mencione que me encanta el skin de Fénix e_e)

Después de un lindo momento Quinn le dijo que no debían perder mas tiempo y que continuaran caminando, ya no estaban tan lejos como antes pero aun faltaba algo de camino sin saber que una sorpresa les esperaba en el cruce de caminos para llegar a Freljord. Quinn se sentía un poco mas segura con Graves junto a ella una escopeta para defenderse de los bandidos que asechan por los caminos nunca es malo aunque Valor que estaba volando por los cielos avisaba si veía cualquier cosa fuera de lo común en el camino. Quinn sacaba algunos temas de conversación para no estar en silencio todo el camino, hasta que Graves toco algo en particular.

-Y Quinn, ¿No has vuelto a ver a Harris? Desde aquella fatal noche no se supo nada mas de ese chico…era un buen compañero-Menciono Graves recordando un poco a su joven compañero con el que había pasado algunos buenos momentos en la liga de leyendas, la demaciana se quedo unos momentos callada cosa que incomodo a Graves pensando que había hecho una pregunta no muy alegre para Quinn.

-No lo he vuelto a ver desde que mato a Xin Zhao...esa noche jure no volver a hablarle ni verlo nunca mas en esta vida-Dijo Quinn con una voz seria que sorprendió incluso a Valor que nunca había escuchado una voz tan seria y sin sentimiento de su dueña.

-Lo siento, no pensé que te hubiera afectado tanto eso-Termino Graves la conversación sin ganas de tener otra platica con la chica pájaro que aún estaba tocada sentimentalmente por el asesinato de su en ese entonces "príncipe azul"

El trio (Contando a nuestro pajarito favorito :3) tras una corta y fea conversación continuaron su camino hacia Freljord ya estaban muy cerca del cruce de caminos con el que llegarían al reino congelado. Había un cartel que tenía varias flechas apuntando a varias direcciones:

"Hacia el norte: Freljord

Hacia la derecha: Piltover

Hacia la izquierda: Ciudad Aguas turbias

"

-Entonces solo sigamos al norte y llegaremos rap….-Quinn no pudo terminar su frase porque a sus espaldas un hombre la tomo del cuello y le puso una filosa cuchilla en la tierna carne de su cuello.

Graves saco lo mas rápido que pudo su escopeta y apunto con ella al asesino que había salido de la oscuridad, Valor al ver lo que le estaban haciendo a su dueña se intentó lanzar hacia el misterioso hombre pero una señal de Graves hizo que se detuviera ya que mientras mas se acercaban el extraño acercaba la cuchilla al cuello hasta estar muy cerca de cortarlo.

-Intenten detenerme y su amiguita estará muerta en unos segundos-Dijo el extraño sonriendo al ver la cara de temor que tenía Graves que tenia el pulso acelerado, en caso de tener que disparar sus balas irían a guardarse a cualquier lado.

En un rápido movimiento la chica que estaba apresada y amordazada por aquel asesino le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas lo cual fue suficiente para alcanzar a liberarse de la filosa cuchilla que estaba en su cuello y alejarse del rango. Con el golpe tuvo que retroceder y preparar un nuevo ataque para detener el avance de la demaciana. Aquel extraño asesino se trataba de Talon el que viajaba en la aeronave junto con Swain con destino a Shurima pero que hizo un aterrizaje forzoso para que Demacia no lograra la alianza con Freljord. Cuando Quinn logro liberarse observo la cara del que la tenía apresada y se dio cuenta de quién era.

-Talon DuCoteau… ese asesino que estuve buscando por mucho tiempo y ahora esta aquí intentando matarme-Dijo Quinn viendo fijamente a Talon que soltó una risa maléfica el cual contesto con un sólido "Asi es".

Graves en un momento de rabia soltó un disparo con su escopeta pero Talon desapareció para esquivar el golpe y reapareció a las espaldas del bandido para darle un golpe en su espalda. Quinn le dijo a Graves que la dejara sola contra el noxiano poniéndole la excusa de que él era su rival y tenía que acabarlo ella.

Mientras Talon observaba como estos dos hablaban Valor se lanzo hacia su cara y comenzó a picotearlo con mucha fuerza dejándolo vulnerable hacia los ataques de Quinn, inmediatamente la chica disparo 2 virotes hacia Talon ambos disparos se incrustaron en los hombros del asesino dejándolo adolorido, movimiento siguiente Talon lanzo unas cuchillas que la chica no pudo esquivar y que terminaron rasgando su armadura ligera que tenía puesta. Para contraatacar la demaciana se acercó corriendo hacia Talon y le dio una patada en el mentón dejándolo algo mareado para que después Valor lo embistiera en el estómago y para rematar otros virotes impactaron esta vez en su pecho dejándolo moribundo en el suelo.

-Acaba conmigo demaciana, falle en cumplir mi misión de asesinarte no merezco vivir con esta vergüenza en mi vida-Expreso Talon a la vez que sangraba de los lugares en que los disparos de Quinn habían acertado.

-Me parece una mejor opción que la nieve se tiña con tu sangre, maldito asesino-Dijo Quinn abandonando al moribundo Talon agonizando en el suelo y después le hizo una señal a Graves y Valor para que continuaran su camino a Freljord.

Varios minutos de caminata rindieron sus frutos ya que enfrente de sus narices se encontraba la civilización de Freljord, como Quinn y Valor ya habían visitado antes la ciudad la maldición de la bruja no les afecto en nada por otro lado a Graves tampoco le afecto lo cual llamo la atención de la chica.

-¿Ya habías estado antes por estos lugares?-Pregunto con curiosidad a lo que el hombre le respondio.

-En una de mis locas persecuciones por Twisted pase por estos lugares, lo peor fue que me congele como una paleta helada pero gracias a que estaba cerca de un tal tribu me salvaron el culo, cuando me descongelaron me dijeron que me llevaron con un tal héroe legendario llamado Braum. Aunque no creo nada de eso mas bien pienso que por el frio se me congelo el cerebro y comencé a alucinar cosas extrañas-Explico Graves lo cual provoco una pequeña risita en Quinn.

Al estar dentro ya de la ciudad lo primero en lo que se fijó Quinn fue en un grupo de 3 personas, había un pelirrojo, una chica zorro y… Yasuo? Acaso ese podia ser…

-¿Harris?-

**FIN CAPITULO 15**

_Un nuevo miembro al grupo Graves uno de mis campeones favoritos que queria incluir en el fiction espero que no les moleste :3._

_Perdon por tenerlos sin actualizar por mucho tiempo, estaba cortito de inspiracion y pues hasta ahorita me va llegando una pincelada._

_Como recomendacion del dia, les recomiendo que lean el fic Carrera contra el vacio en lo personal me gusta mucho y de seguro si lo leen les gustara tambien :3_

_Saludos!_


	16. Una noche para nosotros dos

El grupo de tres personas se sintió como si estuvieran siendo espiados y el pelirrojo hizo unas señas de que se comenzaran a alejar "discretamente" de Quinn y de Graves. Estos dos comenzaron a seguirlos por un extraño pensamiento en el cual coincidieran con tales personas como lo eran en las que estaban pensando al ver las características físicas de uno de ellos.

-Ehm…Quinn ¿Estas segura de que estamos siguiendo a las personas correctas? Puede que simplemente estemos perdiendo nuestro tiempo-Dijo Graves algo confundido con el cambio de actitud repentino del que hizo Quinn, primero estaba muy contenta con haber llegado a Freljord y estar a un paso de completar la gran misión que le había encomendado el rey para los preparativos de la guerra, pero al ver a aquellos extraños su cara e actitud cambio a una enojada por un lado y por el otro se le veía unas ganas inmensas de llorar.

-Estoy un cien porciento segura Graves, si no estas de acuerdo con lo que estamos haciendo te puedes ir a donde se te pegue tu regalada gana, eres libre al fin y al cabo-Replico una enojada Quinn que a ratos aceleraba el paso para alcanzar a aquellos que reclamaba conocer. Graves al escuchar la voz con la que la chica le había contestado decidió guardar silencio y no hablar nada mas mientras lograban acercarse a esas personas.

No fue hasta varios minutos en el cual el grupo de tres personas se encontró arrinconado en un angosto callejón lo cual dejo a ambos grupos frente a frente sin posibilidad ni que uno ni otro escapara o saliera corriendo. Quinn y Graves lograron reconocer a aquel peculiar trio, uno de ellos era Yasuo, a su izquierda estaba la kumikho Ahri que tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara no paraba de decir lo emocionada que estaba por tener su primera persecución junto a su noviesito espadachín. El que estaba la derecha tenia su cabeza cabizbaja sin ganas de hacer contacto visual con Quinn ni con Graves, al ver sus caras recordó lo malo que había sido para el estado moral de la chica.

-Ya nos tienen arrinconados, intenten tocar a alguno de estos dos y no tendrán la oportunidad ni de decir sus ultimas palabras-Dijo Yasuo poniendo su mano derecha en la envainadura de su espada para prepararse para cualquier cosa, pero Graves calmo un poco el asunto…o eso intento.

-Calmate Yasuo, solo estamos aquí por un extraño presentimiento de Quinn y tiene que ver con Harris. Creo que aun tiene un sentimiento rencoroso por dentro-Dijo Graves haciendo que Yasuo y Ahri se sintieran un poco mas seguros. Solamente Harris se encontraba algo lloroso y tristón.

Lentamente, Quinn se fue acercando hacia el cabizbajo Harris, ella había jurado aquella noche que nunca lo quería volver a ver en su vida pero la demaciana vio el remordimiento en la tristeza que envolvía a Harris.

Al estar cerca del joven espadachín Quinn con sus suaves manos limpio las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de Harris, pero este aun se resignaba a verla hacia esos hermosos ojos que ella tenía. Despidiendo una suave y dulce voz Quinn le dijo una frase que devolvió un poco los ánimos a Harris.

-"Ya no llores mas, te ves mas linda sonriendo"… Creo que recuerdo muy bien quien escribió eso en una muy bella carta-Dijo Quinn intentando reanimar al joven que después con mucho esfuerzo logro esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ehm, siento interrumpir su lindo momento pero no creen que deberíamos volver al palacio con Ashe? No me siento muy segura por estos lugares tan oscuros y tan cerrados, aparte Ashe dijo que podíamos quedarnos esta noche si queríamos…no creo que le moleste unos cuantos visitantes mas-Menciono Ahri a lo cual todos accedieron y emprendieron camino hacia el centro de la ciudad de Freljord, todos conversaban entre si como si fueran amigos de toda la vida menos Harris y Quinn que estuvieron en silencio todo el camino.

Al entrar todos al palacio congelado lo primero que vieron fue a la reina Ashe riendo y jugando con el pequeño Yordle Gnar que hacia bastante tiempo que no lo veian. Al darse cuenta que habían llegado Ashe se sintió un poco avergonzado ya que la habían visto jugar y reírse como si de una niña pequeña se tratase.

-Oh, veo que traen a dos amigos mas. Creo que en la habitación hay suficiente espacio para los cinco-Dijo con una sonrisa, después Gnar al ver a Yasuo se le lanzo encima y comenzó a abrazarlo haciendo que el espadachín se incomodara.

"Tengo que hablar con la reina lo mas rápido posible para arreglar el asunto sobre la alianza frente a la prominente guerra…y aunque me de algo de asco decirlo quiero pasar algo de tiempo con Harris"

-Muchas gracias, reina Ashe su generosidad y gratitud es incomparable-Menciono Graves halagándola, un guardia les indico el camino hacia las habitaciones que eran bastante espaciosas y cómodas a la vista.

Dentro de la habitación había una pequeña camita hecha especialmente para mascotas, Gnar inmediatamente se acostó en ella y dio un tierno bostezo antes de comenzar a dar unos ronquidos.

Graves fue el siguiente en caer rendido al cansancio, solamente se quito sus botas y comenzó a roncar como un oso en hibernación.

Como suele suceder en Freljord, todas las noches se pueden apreciar unas bellas auroras boreales acompañadas de una lluvia de estrellas, todo un espectáculo hecho por la naturaleza. Podía ser un ambiente romántico también justo como lo que estaba pensando Ahri.

-Yasuitoooo, esta noche tu y yo veremos esa lluvia de estrellas juntos-Dijo Ahri volteando a ver a Yasuo que estaba teniendo una bebida nocturna

-Harris y yo tenemos que entrenar esta noche. Aparte ni en sueños yo iria contigo a algún lugar y mas si tenemos que estar solos-Contesto Yasuo casi escupiendo su bebida, lo que menos quería era pasar tiempo a solas con aquella chica loca de amor.

-¿Harris? Esta hecho una mierda desde que vio a Quinn, dales un tiempo a esos dos. Tu tienes que descansar un poco no quiero verte exhausto medio muerto en el suelo-Dijo Ahri intentando convencerlo al hablar de la situación con Quinn, Yasuo pensó un poco en cómo se ha de sentir su aprendiz.

-Me lo pensare, pero no pienses que esto significa un si-Replico Yasuo terminando de beber su botella hacia bastante tiempo que no tomaba una de ellas. De vez en cuando una buena bebida anima toda tu vida(Personalmente discrepo en eso, cuando lo hago termino sin saber en dónde carajos estoy xD)

Del otro lado de la habitación se encontraban Harris y Quinn. Ninguno de los dos se atrevia a decir algo sobre el otro, no fue hasta varios minutos después cuando Harris abrió la boca en mucho tiempo.

-Yo…lo siento mucho Quinn-Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de Harris, Quinn aun tenía varios amargos recuerdos por culpa de aquel chico pero él tenía algo especial que le atraía, tal vez sería su valentía o de lo rápido que aprende de sus errores. Hay algo muy cierto en esta vida, cuando te enamoras de alguien no te importa nada de lo que te haya hecho o dicho con solo estar junto a esa persona te sientes como la persona mas feliz de todo el mundo. (Bueno esto por experiencia propia por una historia personal que si quieren luego les contare :3 )

En esos momentos varios momentos felices que paso con Xin Zhao se le vinieron a la mente, en especial cuando este la invito al Festival de las máscaras. Soltó unas cuantas lágrimas pero las manos de Harris en esta ocasión le limpiaron las cristalinas lágrimas y le dijo la misma frase que ella le había dicho hace un rato cuando se reencontraron.

-Ya no llores mas, te ves mas linda sonriendo-Dijo Harris haciendo que Quinn se sonrojara un poco y le dedicara una sonrisa al pelirrojo que poco a poco estaba recuperando sus ánimos.

-Tal vez te parezca una propuesta indecente…pero que te parece si vamos a ver la lluvia de estrellas tu y yo…juntos…solitos?-Menciono Quinn con esperanzas de que este contestara con una respuesta positiva, inmediatamente Harris contesto con un "Si".

Los jóvenes tortolitos se levantaron de la cama en la que estaban conversando y subieron por unas largas escaleras que estaban cerca de la sala principal del palacio que estaba vacía con tan solo los guardias que protegían la puerta, no había ningún otro país u continente que se atreviera a atacar a los Freljodianos dentro de su tierra.

Hasta arriba de las largas escaleras se encontraba una terraza en la cual se podía apreciar la lluvia de estrellas junto a la aurora boreal, faltaban unos cuantos minutos para que este espectáculo hecho por la naturaleza comenzara.

"No sé por qué me siento asi, estoy sudando por todo el cuerpo y estoy nervioso. Sera solo estoy con la chica a la asesine a su hombre perfecto y ahora quiere estar conmigo?" Dijo Harris en uno de sus extraños pensamientos de siempre

-Ehm, Quinn no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte sobre lo que haces aquí en Freljord-Pregunto Harris con la voz un poco temblorosa.

-Estoy aquí por órdenes reales, Noxus no tarda en declararnos la guerra y tenemos que conseguir alianzas de donde podamos. Supongo que tu estarás aquí por tu entrenamiento del viento o algo por el estilo-Explico Quinn la situación en la que se encontraba la ciudad de la luz Demacia lo cual tomo por sorpresa a Harris.

-¿Una guerra? Vaya mierda en la que está metida tu país, me gustaría ayudar pero no puedo hacerlo. Y si estoy aquí por eso-Dijo Harris si bien le gustaría ayudar a Quinn su estado de "Se busca" en Demacia no lo ayudaba en nada.

-Estoy segura de que el rey aceptaría tu ayuda, necesitaremos muchas espadas, arcos, fusiles para ganar o siquiera detener sus avances.-Añadió Quinn a la charla sobre la próxima guerra entre Noxus y Demacia.

Continuaron charlando sobre varios temas en general tratando de no hablar mucho sobre los acontecimientos en el pasado que involucraran mas lagrimas o sollozos, Quinn estaba sentada en una pose muy seductora en la cual se podía ver un poco por debajo de su entrepierna mientras conversaban, inevitablemente Harris observo un poco y se sonrojo lo cual provoco que Quinn le diera un fuerte golpe en la nuca al chico.

"Joder, ¿Qué tienen con golpearme siempre en la nuca?" Dijo Harris dentro de su mente a la vez que se sobaba la nuca para quitarse un poco el dolor del golpe que le había propinado la chica.

"Sigue siendo un pervertido pero aun así lo… ¿Quiero?" Pensó la demaciana extrañada por su pensamiento

Mientras en otro lado….

Yasuo y Ahri estaban en la cima del palacio esperando a que la lluvia de estrellas comenzara para tener su romántica noche de pasión según imaginaba Ahri. Habían logrado subir hasta allá arriba gracias a las técnicas de viento de Yasuo, por el las hubieran visto desde la ventana de su habitación pero los caprichos de la kumikho lo hicieron recurrir a sus técnicas.

-¡Te ves guapísimo como siempre con este traje que te compre en el mercado!-Dijo Ahri halagando el traje que le había comprado a Yasuo e obligándolo a que se lo pusiera utilizando su hechizo de encanto.

-Ehm… ¿Tu igual?-Dijo Yasuo tratando de decirle cualquier cosa para que estuviera contenta y no le molestara mas en toda la noche, la que parecía mas entusiasmada era Ahri ya que como había dicho la bola de cristal en una noche romántica junto con una lluvia de estrellas seria en la cual ambos se dieran un tierno beso.

"Ya quiero que empiece esa estúpida cosa, es hora de que mi Yasuito conozca lo que es una mujer de verdad"

Volvemos con Harris….

Al fin llego el ansiado momento en el cual el show en las noches de Freljord comenzara, Harris estaba impresionado por la cantidad de colores y luces que pintaban el claro cielo nocturno del pais congelado. Sin duda era una de las imágenes mas espectaculares que haya visto en su vida.

-Es muy hermoso todo esto…pero no mas que tu Quinn-Dijo Harris sacando su lado poético que conmovió a la chica haciendo que esta se acercara al pelirrojo mientras le hacia una cara que haría sonreír a cualquier hombre.

Lentamente los labios de Quinn se acercaban a los de Harris, este último tenía unas ganas de besar a la hermosa chica que era su amor de verano flor de primavera (Entre otros apodos) pero el remordimiento que le daba haber asesinado a Xin Zhao le impedía juntar sus labios con los de ella. Harris se alejo de Quinn haciendo que esta se entristeciera un poco.

-Lo siento, pero yo no me merezco tanto…-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**

_El primer capitulo "romanticon" que escribo, lo mas probable es que tenga muchos fallos asi que espero que me corrijan y me ayuden a mejorar mis escritos romanticones :3  
_

_Es cierto que me desapareci por mucho tiempo pero...no estaba muerto estaba de parranda xD. Si bien acepto su desprecio y su odio por haberme tardado tanto lo comprendo T-T_

_Pues bueno esperen actualizaciones un poco mas pronto ya que ya no estoy tan saturado, en fin ¿Sugerencias, comentarios, amenazas de muerte, ganas de anotarme en Death Note? Ya saben que las recibo con gusto :3_

_Saludos!_


End file.
